POSSESSIVE
by kieraa
Summary: What Paul wants, Paul gets. So when he imprints on new girl, Nicki Summers, he commits himself to making her his. So why is she resisting the imprint, and what exactly is so special about her anyways? STARTS AFTER NEWMOON
1. Relocate

**_POSSESSIVE_**

_**Chapter one**_

_**~Relocate**_

Today is the first day of school for the year, for everyone else that is. I felt like exploring the area today. My sister on the other hand is going to the Quileute tribal school on the reservation we recently moved to. My mum, sister and I had moved to a tiny reservation called La Push because… something came up. But everything's ok now. I just have to keep to myself and trust no one. Well that pretty much goes for my whole family since back in California my little sister told some of her friends some private information about me. They freaked out and soon enough I was the talk of the school. There were so many rumours. Some of the gossip made me laugh, some were hurtful and surprisingly, most students believed what they heard. I couldn't take it any more so my mum found a quiet town in Washington near a beach (perfect!) where there is pretty much a population of fifty. It's near a massive forest where a lot of dark creatures lurk. What is this dark creature that lurks in the forest you may ask, simple, vampires.

I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start with the basics.

Name: Nicki (Nicole) Summers

Age: 16

Birthday: May 3rd

Piercings: Ears and belly button

Appearance: Long, wavy light-brown hair, green eyes, clear skin (thankfully) 5'6 and slightly tanned skin

Family: Mary Summers, 38 (mum) Shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Carly Summers, 12 (sister) Light brown curly hair, blue eyes, tanned skin

Father: Troy Summers 42, deceased since I was 14. Enough said.

So you may be asking about my dad, well I loved him, he was a great father to me and Carly and I was defiantly a daddy's girl. He was what I would like to call a mad scientist, obsessed with his work. He died two years ago, about the same time my body started changing. I remember that day perfectly, unfortunately.

Carly knows what I am and thinks it's pretty cool; she wishes she was like me. But she doesn't have a clue what I do. My mum on the other hand knows every thing; she explained to me and supports me. Of course being a mum, she is always scared for me, but being the teenager I am, I tell her not to worry and that I'll be fine- even if I'm terrified.

Apparently this 'gene' runs in the family, my aunty went through the same thing when she turned fourteen. We haven't seen my aunty in a long time; mum misses her a lot. Even if she doesn't show it. My aunt and myself are the only ones, who i know, in my family that are like this. But apparently this has been passed down from my ancestors and only a select few in my family get the gene... lucky me :|

We got to La Push late last night and haven't had a chance to pack. Mum will be unpacking furniture and stuff today since she doesn't start working at the hospital at the nearby town Forks, til tomorrow. Carly is going to the tribal school's elementary building and in grade 7; I'll be a sophomore this year.

The house is painted all white and kind of boring to me. It was a simple two story. I am so painting this place up. The only interesting part about this whole place was the near bye forest that surrounds the house.

I took a deep breath at the edge of the cliff I was standing on. I was fiddling and twirling the old necklace around my finger, the one both me and my aunty share. It's a vampire tooth, impressive, huh. It's kind of like a symbol for our kind, I never take it off. I looked out towards the beach and the ocean. It was truly breath taking. I don't really get chances like this to actually see the beauty in life, especially since there's blood sucking vampires running around eating everyone.

Incase your wondering, yes. I know what vampires are and yes, I hate them… so, so much.

I've always known about the vampires and stories of Dracula but never truly believed in them. I mean they're just a bunch of stories, right? But after my dad died, I couldn't _not _believe in them.

I probably smelt like bloodsucker right now, this place is full off them. I sighed and stared out into the ocean from the steep cliff.

I have always wondered why I turned out like how I am. But to be honest, I don't really mind. Vampires shouldn't exist so I guess that's why I'm here. I like saving some ones life, even if they don't know it was in danger in the first place. I'd like to think I'm a silent saviour.

I looked down at the rough water below; the waves were crashing against the sharp rocks. This cliff is really high; a normal person could be seriously harmed from jumping off.

I smirked to myself. But I'm _not_ a normal person, so I jumped.


	2. Freshmeat

**Chapter two**

**~Fresh meat**

So today was officially the first day of school for me. I've never been a nervous person before, so this feeling was new to me. I knew I would stand out; the school was full of natives with tanner skin and darker hair then me. Hell, I wasn't even part Quileute so my mum would have had to pull some strings to get us enrolled. My sister, I knew, would make friends easy. In some ways, she was my best friend. I tell her everything, and vice-versa. She seemed to have liked school from what I heard last night; the kids were nice and welcoming. But high school teenagers are different, meaner. Although I can be tough and transform into something that's not exactly human, I can't just make a scene. I have to act like a normal teenage girl, with normal teenage girl problems.

I walked to the school with Carly since it was only a five minute walk.

"You'll have so much fun, and the teachers are great. Mr. Jenson loves me. Oh! And they have the best sports program. I think I'm going to play basketball. Netball is so boring these days, I mean everyone does it-"

"Carly," I tried interrupting her through her ramble.

"This is going to be so great, and there are really cute boys here too, I met this guy called Daniel-"

"Carly!"

"And I think he likes me, tap on wood hey. I don't want to jinx it or anything."

I grabbed onto her shoulders with both of my hands.

"Carly." I said firmly

"Yeah?"

"Shut. Up."

"Sorry…" She said sheepishly.

"Tell me about it tonight kay." I let go of her and guided her towards the school gates.

"You're really nervous hey?" She said looking up at me. I nodded slowly keeping my eyes straight forward.

"Yeah. But hey, they'll love me soon enough- I mean, I'm irresistible." I said batting my eyelashes teasingly. She laughed and shoved me with her elbow.

"You're a doofus." I grinned hugely and pushed her to the side with my hip.

"Just for you."

"Look, look, look!" Carly said putting her hands out, stopping me from walking forward. I was about to go panic mode, and nobody wants to see my panic mode. No body.

"What?" I said following the direction of her gaze. A boy around her age was walking towards the school office. I sighed in relief and annoyance. It was just a guy.

"That's Daniel." She squealed. I smiled, rolling my eyes and shaking my head at her.

"Hi Daniel!" I said rather loudly, getting attention from half the schools population. I looked down quickly as if I hadn't said a word. Carly sucked in a breath and slapped me on the shoulder when Daniel turned around. He smiled and waved at Carly before jogging into the building.

"Nicki!" She whined. I laughed at her and messed up her hair.

"Sorry dude. And hey, have fun today." I said walking to the left where the front office was. She playfully glared at me before turning her direction.

"Paybacks a bitch!" She yelled. I smiled to myself... she can try. Oh boy, she could try.

I reached the door that was conveniently labelled 'office' and opened the wooden doors.

The warm air hit me when I walked in. It smelt like old people. I walked to the desk and waited patiently for someone to answer. An old woman around fifty or so came out and smiled warmly at me. _I found the source of the smell_! I thought to myself. I tried not to laugh at my bad joke. But come on, we all know I'm hilarious.

"Yes dear?" She asked in a motherly voice. I couldn't help but not smile at her.

"Hi, I'm Nicole Summers." I said confidently. I'm not really sure what I had to say. But in movies the new person always goes to the office first and collects papers of some sort.

The old woman looked at me expectantly. I just smiled awkwardly at her, waiting for her to give me something, or say something.

"I'm new?" I said but it sounded more like a question. She nodded her head, "Welcome to La Push Tribal school." she finally said.

"Thanks," I responded. She just looked at me and smiled again.

...

OK, so not awkward right now. I decided to break the silence.

"Um… am I meant to get a map, or locker number or something from here?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yes." She said with a nod of her head.

I waited for her to do something; it looked like she wasn't going to so I subtly looked around the wooden office. Everything was brown wood, and kind of boring looking, no offence. She coughed impatiently, probably wondering what the hell I'm doing here, I could actually ask myself the same thing.

"Now?" I said with a sigh. She's a great help.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry honey I'm just used to just standing around here. Every one seems to not want my help these days." She said sadly.

_Yeah, wonder why _I thought. She turned around to some cabinets pulling out folders and rummaging through paper. I started tapping my fingers impatiently. Man, can this woman be any slower.

She finally, and let me tell you, FINALLY found what she was looking for and placed them on the desk in front of me. I smiled, trying not to make it strained and forced before leaving with a quick goodbye.

I only stopped to look at the papers when I left the smelly office. I had a map of the school, my locker number and my schedule for the semester.

I started wandering up the crowded halls trying to act confident and not notice all the staring. I looked straight ahead and at the lockers looking for number 158.

"1.5.8, 1.5.8_" _I kept muttering under my breath looking for this damn locker. I probably had a few minutes left until the bell for homeroom would start so I had to hurry up.

"Need help?" a kind voice asked me from my left. I looked up… and up at a rather tall boy. Or should I say man. Maybe a teacher? I don't want to sound like a teacher's pet or anything but damn, he was good looking. He was definitely Quileute with the tan skin and dark hair but the massive muscles on his stomach was barely contained with that tight black tee-shirt. I almost touched his chest but thought better of it. I realized then, that I was staring at this teacher-man person. Perve much?

"Ah… yeah. Do you know where I could find locker number-?"

"1.5.8?" He supplied. I nodded sheepishly. I didn't know he could hear me.

"It's back here." he said leading me to a bunch of grey lockers. I turned around to thank him but instead my eyes connected with the front of his t-shirt where I could see his well-formed muscles underneath his t-shirt again. Good view. I quickly looked up to his face and saw him smiling down at me.

"You're short." He said bluntly.

"Not really, you're tall." I stated just as blunt.

"And you're new." He smirked.

"You can tell?" I said sarcastically.

He beamed at me and then held out his hand.

"Quil Ateara." he said with a quick head nod.

I awkwardly shook his hand. I didn't fail to notice his hands were amazingly warm. It was unnatural, but to be honest I didn't really care.

"Nicky Summers." I said before turning around and opening my locker. I could feel his presence still behind me. I dumped all my stuff in my locker, not caring how untidy it was and looked at my schedule. Double Science after homeroom. Fun! Not.

I turned around and Mr. Ateara was still standing there.

"What homeroom are you in?" He asked leaning over my shoulder the look at my time-table. I then caught a whiff of his scent. It smelt... fresh and woodsy. Wow... I noticed how creepy I was being. I should just stop now and walk away. Right now... come on Nicky move those feet. Instead I was just standing there watching Mr. Ateara skim through my schedule.

"You're with me." He grinned. "I'll walk you to class?" He offered out his hand for me to take. I looked at him and he seemed to be waiting. I cautiously put my hand in his and he smiled at me and turned to walk in the direction of homeroom.

If I was being stared at before wait til you see now. About every student was gawking at me being pulled down the hall by a teacher. Talk about great first impressions.

The bell rang during out journey down the hall and soon enough we made it to the end of the corridor to where I'm guessing our homeroom is. The class was empty of posters and artwork since it was the start of the school year, making the room very dull and boring. Gee, everything here seems to be boring. Is everyone allergic to colour or what? The windows showed the school yard outside and I noticed it was about to rain. Oh how much I hate rain. I hate getting wet, so this is going to be my new mission for today- stay out of the rain.

Quil lead me to the middle of the desks in the class and pulled out a chair for me. The class was almost full and all eyes were on me. I sat down hesitantly because; well… teachers aren't meant to be like this.

He smiled at me and took the next seat beside me. I stared at him confused. I was about to ask why he was sitting there until a middle-aged man walked in with a pot belly and a bald head. He pulled out papers from the desk and started sorting them out. Clearing his throat every now and then.

"Alright class settle down." He said. I looked over at Quil and saw him trying to balance his pencil on his desk by the tip of the lead. I leaned over towards him.

"You're not a teacher are you?" I whispered. He looked at me for a split second before bursting out laughing. A very, very loud belly laugh that is. I was still leaned over my desk staring at him.

"Mr. Ateara? Mr. Ateara? MR. ATEARA!" the teacher kept repeating.

"Sorry… Sorry." He said before laughing to himself. He started randomly breathing out laughs. He finally calmed down enough and the whole class was just staring at me bewildered. His body stopped quivering and he wiped the smile of his face and looked down at his pencil again.

"I take that as a no?" I questioned. He turned to look at me and laughed again. Not as loudly this time but it still caught a few peoples attention. He shook his head and mouthed the word 'no.'

He sat back in his seat and would try to stifle his laugh, but every time he would look at me he couldn't help it. He finds me funny... I like this kid.

The teacher's name was Mr. Lyther and he was pretty strict. He called out the roll and spoke to us about the guidelines for his class this year and the general behaviour. Blah, blah, blah.

"Oh, and there's a new student from California. Nicole Summers." Mr Lyther read from a sheet of paper. He looked up from his glasses and spotted me easily from the students.

"Welcome." He said simply. I smiled politely at him and at any other students that would look my way. Most people would smile back and some of the girls gave me faces. I ignored them; it must be someone's time of the month.

The bell rang for the next class and Quil waited for me to stand up. I smiled at him, thankful he waited for me. I didn't know anyone else.

"You're funny." he said once we were out of the classroom. I beamed at him- I really like this kid.

"Oh I know." I joked.

"What do you have now?" I asked hoping he was in science with me.

"Science, you?" He asked. Score!

"Me too!" I said happily. He smirked to himself before leading me down the hall.

"Someone sounds happy they're in a class with me," he said smugly.

"Hey, I don't know anyone else. I would be happy to be in a class with…" I looked around at the students and saw a guy with glasses picking his nose, "Him." I said pointing him out.

"My friends would love you," he said smiling.

I looked around, searching for his so called friends.

I leaned in closer to him, "What friends?" I whispered. He stopped and stared at me, I was thinking he didn't like my humour and would think I was serious but instead he patted my shoulder and mumbled something so quietly only I could hear, "Girl version of Paul."

"Who's Paul?" I blurted out, not meaning to.

"You heard that?" he looked down at me confused. Oh crap Nicky, great job!

"Yeah, who is he?" I said nonchalantly, trying to change the subject.

"A big Meany that likes to tease me," he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll be your friend." I said patting his cheek. He stopped pouting and grinned back at me. I smiled to myself, who said making friends was hard. High school is easy.

We walked to science and I realised we were a little early, I decided to get to know Quil a little better. He seems really nice.

"So what's a guy like you talking to someone like me?" I said tilting my head. He obviously is popular, and very well-liked with the girls. He doesn't seem like he's interested in me romantically so it's not like he wants to hook up with the new girl or something. It's like he generally wants to be my friend. And to me, that's not normal.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you come and help me this morning?"

He looked at me confused.

"You seemed lost?" he said like it was a question. I didn't know what I expected his answer to be but maybe he was a genuine good guy.

"Thank you." I tried to use my sincerest voice. With out him I would probably still be trying to find that damn locker.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm normally just a generous person." He said putting a hand over his heart dramatically

"And modest," I mumbled. He smiled at me and in return I smiled back. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship... But the more I thought about this, the more distant I felt i should be with Quil, or anyone else that is. This just means I can't get too close. Friends tell each other everything, and I am making a promise to myself that this time it would be different then the California incident. I don't want to move away again.

After a draining double science lesson Quil walked me to the lockers, there were two other guys who were very tall, Muscley and very good looking standing near his locker waiting for him. They smiled at our arrival.

"Hey Quil. Who's this?" one of the guys said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah Quily, what happened to Claire?" The other one said. I should have known, Quil had a girlfriend. Not that I cared or anything.

"Ignore them," he whispered to me. "Guys, this is Nicky, she just moved here from…" He looked at me guiltily, he never asked. "California," I filled in for him.

"California. She's my new best friend and has replaced you." he said proudly, putting his arm around my shoulder. I beamed up at them.

"Whatever," guy two said pretending to be …offended? Guy one kept wiggling his eyebrows at me. Creepy.

"Nick, this is Embry," he said pointing at guy one. I gave him a head nod and a smile, "And this is Jake." He pulled me into a hug unexpectantly. He was really warm and I could feel his muscles in his shirt- not that I was complaining. He smelt like Quil, but in his own way. If that makes sense. He held me a little to tight but I didn't say anything, he couldn't hurt me.

He let go of me and smiled down at me.

"So nick-sters sit with us at lunch?" Embry said using a nickname some of my friends called me back in California. I nodded a yes, "Lead the way," I said gesturing down the hall.

Soon enough I was sitting at the table with Embry, Jacob and Quil. They introduced me to Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jared and Kim. We were all in different year levels but somehow, even though I barely know these people, I felt like we all belonged together in a group.

I got along well with Seth. He was like a little brother I never had. He is fun and outgoing and even happier than Quil, it's hard to believe he's only fourteen but he looked way older. Of course Quil tried- but failed- to tell the story about how I thought he was a teacher, but he kept laughing while telling it so no one could understand.

Leah kept to herself most of the time, and in a way I wanted to really get to know her. Kim was really sweet and the way Jared looked at her was like she was a goddess. Jared was too focused on Kim to really greet me but I didn't mind, they were a really cute couple. The table were all funny and had heaps of laughs.

"So who's this Claire?" I asked after her name came up again. I started looking around the cafeteria seeing if any of the girls would fit the name Claire.

"She's this little girl Quil stalks," Leah said finally. Quil glared at her but then turned to me. His expression lit up when he spoke about her.

"I babysit her, she's two years old, and the other day she said my name. You couldn't really understand her but she said it. I know she said it. And she loves the colour pink." He said randomly like a proud mum.

"Me too." I said. I smiled to myself, pink was my favourite colour. It was the same colour as my teddy bear Tinkles at home.

"It's Quil's as well," Jacob joked punching Quil in the shoulder playfully. The table hollered in laughter and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Where's Paul?" Embry said to himself looking around.

"Where do you think?" Jared said keeping his eyes on Kim.

I didn't want to be a sticky nose and ask who he was but apparently he's the guy version of me, so I kind of want to know who he is.

"He's making out with some skank in the courtyard." Leah said stabbing her salad. Ok, maybe he's not like me because I certainly don't make out with people in the courtyard.

"Leah," Kim said warningly, "That's your friend you're talking about," Leah scoffed, "Kim, Alison is a skank, and you know it." Kim gave her a disapproving look.

"Do you like Paul?" I said glumly, why else would she hate her friend Alison so much. People don't just call their friends a skank.

The whole table slowly turned their head to me and started roaring out in laughter. I don't get it, what's so funny.

"I… told you… she, was… a pisser." Quil said between laughs. He patted me on the back and I was still wondering if Leah likes this Paul dude. It was a simply yes or no question.

"Not if my life depended on it." Leah said, once she finally calmed down.

"Oh, I thought you were jealous of your friend when you called her a skank." I said shrugging my shoulders. Leah just looked at my disbelievingly.

"Trust me, you see her. You will understand." she said before eating a huge bite of her burger.

I noticed then how much everyone was eating other then Kim and I.

"Hungry much?" I said gesturing to Seth's massive tray piled with food.

"Starving!" he said taking another bite.

Kim gave me a knowing smile.

"So tell us about why you moved." Seth asked trying to start a conversation.

"Um… Well. Mum, just wanted to move. A new start you know." Ok, that was kind of true, our family desperately needed a new start.

"But why here out of all places?" Embry said, "It's like the total opposite of California." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I looked out the window to the rain; I groaned and hit my head on the table.

"What?" Embry said his voice full of concern.

"How often does it rain here?" I whined

"Like, every day." Kim said as if it was obvious.

"I shouldn't have moved her," I mumbled to myself, so quietly my lips barely moved.

"Why not?" Seth asked bending his head down to see my face. I must have said that louder then I thought. I lifted my face up to look at everyone. They were all leaning in as if I was going to tell them some massive secret- they wish!

"I hate rain." I complained pouting. The boys all rolled their eyes.

"Oh no! It's raining. Don't want to wreck my hair." Embry said in the most crappest girl voice I have ever heard. His normal voice sounds girlier than that.

"Oh dear heavens. I might break a nail." Jacob said putting his hand over his forehead dramatically. I tried to glare at them but they were too funny.

"Oh my god! I might get a wrinkle in my dress!" Quil said straightening out his shirt and trying to puff out his chest so it looked like he had boobs.

I had to laugh then.

Really loudly, I hadn't realised the whole cafeteria was listening to my horrible belly laugh. I absolutely hate my laugh. To me, it sounds like a bag of cats getting hit against a brick wall.

The table started laughing when I whipped my eyes and there were tears running down my cheek.

"My eyes are leaking," I said between giggles. Leah actually started laughing and food fell from her mouth. This made me laugh louder that my stomach was hurting. I eventually calmed down and noticed a lot of people staring at me. One boy in particular who had frozen at the cafeteria doors. I put a hand over my mouth and tried not laugh again, that's when I realised what a hottie this guy is. He had cropped black hair, bulging muscles that are dying to be touched, piercing dark brown-almost black eyes that were staring at me intently. He was tall like Jared and had this sexy bad boy vibe.

For a moment my breath caught and I turned my attention away from him and back to the table. They were all staring at me curiously and back at the guy near the door. That is, except for Jared who was staring lovingly at Kim.

The cafeteria was loud again except for this table.

"What?" I said noticing the sudden tention in the air. I heard footsteps from behind me and Leah who was sitting opposite me looked above my head. I looked up and saw that guys head peering down at me. He looked shocked, angry, ecstatic, happy, and he looked at me like Jared looked at Kim.

"Nicki… I see you've met Paul." Quil said from beside me. But I barely noticed because this guy was incredibly good looking... but very, very creepy.


	3. Mine

**Chapter three  
>~Mine<strong>

**Paul's POV**

Ok, I know what I was doing was wrong, but who's there to stop me. Emily (Sam's imprint) has always told me that sleeping around and having meaningless flings with random girls will affect my relationship with my imprint. Of course I told her nicely (since Sam would bust my nuts if I ever spoke rudely to her) that I am never going to get an imprint and that I never want one. All imprinting does is turn you into a whipped puppy that becomes a pansy. Who the hell would want that? Oh yeah, Jared and Sam.

I never realised how much stuff I would regret as soon as I heard her incredible laugh coming from the cafeteria. I looked into those beautiful green eyes and knew straight away that I was hers. I knew I would be anything she wanted me to be, I knew that I loved her with my whole heart- and I don't even know her name. I left that girl… what's her name? Alice? Allison? Allie? Something like that, in the corridor. I don't care where she is, I don't care where anyone is except for the most beautiful girl I have ever had the chance to lay my eyes on. How have I become this lucky? What could I have possible done in my life that was so good, to deserve her… and knowing straight away that I had imprinted on her I knew one thing, she was mine…

All mine!

**Nicky's POV**

He was just standing there… staring. I didn't know what to do; no one else was doing anything. I felt this weird connection to him but that's just stupid, I just find him attractive I barely know the guy, let alone fell a connection to him. Pfft!

I stared around at the table and noticed that everyone looked was looking at each other funny, Jared had a knowing smile, Quil and Embry were trying not to laugh, Jake looked stunned, Leah looked disgusted, Kim and Seth were smiling while Brady and Collin looked more confused than I was.

"Is he ok?" I whispered to the table, nodding my direction to the strange boy-man.

Leah snorted, "He's ok now." she mumbled, earning an elbow to the stomach from Seth.

I looked back at Paul, waiting for him to do or say something. God it's like Déjà-vu from the office again.

"Are you ok?" I asked him softly, maybe there was something wrong with him. He just looked stunned; he must have found the energy to move his head around… I think he was nodding, meh who knows?

It was an awkward silence at the table and I hated that. No one else in the cafeteria is being weird.

"I don't get it…" Brady whispered to Collin quietly.

"Me neither," I said more to myself then anyone. Brady's head shot up and he looked surprised

"You heard that?" he said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes at me. Out of nowhere Paul growled putting his hands on my shoulders and glaring at Brady. Brady cowered in his seat and all I could do was try and not to squirm under his tense arms. There was a spark of electricity that shot through my body when he touched me… but I ignored that completely.

"It was kind of hard not too," I defended myself. This is the second time I have heard something I shouldn't have.

"Paul sit down already," Leah said impatiently gesturing to the seat across from me. In the corner of my eye I saw that Paul looked torn apart, like he couldn't bare to leave me alone. Maybe I was going crazy, but I was kind of hoping he could have sat next to me.

Paul reluctantly sat down in the spot next to Leah and then he turned his attention to me. Again. Not awkward at all. I was twitching nervously under his gaze, it made me uncomfortable. I noticed it was kind of how Jared looked at Kim, how does she put up with it? Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and got annoyed.

"What?" I snapped at him. He looked taken back and I swear I heard Quil laugh.

"Um... Err… I-I, w-hats your name?" He stuttered.

"Nicky…" I said slowly.

"Nicky," He mouthed to himself. A smile gracing his lips.

I tried to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't say 'Duh' it's a habit I guess. I turned my attention to everyone else at the table and they all quickly started eating or drinking, acting like they weren't listening the entire time.

It seemed as though this conversation was going nowhere, since all Paul wanted to do was stare at me like an idiot, so I decided I would find my books for the next class.

"Hey, I'm going to go to my locker early. I guess I'll see you guys around." I said picking up my rubbish and standing from the table. I heard a couple 'Byes' and 'see ya laters' from everyone before I could turn around.

"I'll go with you!" Paul said standing up hopefully.

"Nah, it's ok." I said not failing to notice his face fall.

I started walking off when I felt a presence behind me. I turned around in a swift movement and was facing a very muscley chest. At first I thought it was Quil's but whoever this is had more muscles and was taller. I looked up to the eyes of Paul. Who was smirking down at me, noticing that I was checking him out. Sprung!

Wait, smirking? Where did that come from? What happened to the shy, stuttering Paul?

"I'll walk you to your locker," he said grabbing hold of my hand and walking me down the hall. I pulled my hand out of his immediately. Did he think I was stupid? I obviously know where my own locker is.

"I can do it." I said calmly walking away from him. He caught up to me easily and tried to grab hold of my hand again. His fingers brushed against mine before I decided I would put my hands safely in my pocket. I gave him an innocent smile before I turned to my locker and twisted the lock open. I grabbed my schedule out of my pocket before it was snatched out of my hands. Err… rude much?

"Ah, thanks." I said snatching it back from him.

"You don't need that." he said pointing to the crumpled piece of paper. I raised my eyebrows, "No?"

"Nah, I'll take you to your classes." He said with a head nod. I smiled at him, that was nice.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

I grabbed my books for my next class. Maths. I groaned inwardly. This is my worst subject. I always got so distracted. And Mr. Muscles over here won't help one bit if he's in my class.

"So tell me about yourself." Paul said leaning against the lockers staring at me intently.

"Ah… what about me? I'm not that interesting you know." I knew I was lying. My whole life is interesting, but it's best he shouldn't know that.

"I find you very, very interesting." he said leaning in closer. For a brief seconds I saw his eyes dart down to my lips and then back to my eyes, as if asking permission.

I turned my head quickly to avoid him and closed the door of my locker.

"Well, I have a little sister Carly. She's twelve. We are really close, we live with my mum. We used to live in California… and yeah." I finished off lamely. He was nodding to himself looking down at his shoes.

"What about you?" I gracefully sat down and leaned against the lockers, patting the spot next to me. He smiled at me and plopped himself down next to me. So graceful.

"I have a little sister too, Mandy. She's only eight. I live with my mum and dad." he stopped suddenly and then turned to face me. "Why did you move here?" He asked seriously.

"My mum wanted a new start." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Why?" I said looking at his face to see if he knew anything.

"Just wanted to know what made you come here… to me." he mumbled the last part so quietly even I could barely hear. And I had ears like a freaking hawk!

I decided to ignore his last comment and was about to ask him about La Push when a tall girl came round the corner in short, and I mean really, short denim skirt and a tight tank top showing off her boobs that were supported by an obvious stuffed bra. She was Quileute and could be really pretty if she got rid of that gunk she calls make-up off her face. She looked very pissed off and came storming down the hall. I heard Paul gulp loudly and I turned to face him curiously.

"Paul." the girl stopping in front of us. Paul looked at me, begging with his eyes for me to stay.

"Yes Allison?" He said nervously. He stood up cautiously and looked her in the eye. I noticed how she turned to glare at me for a quick second.

I knew I shouldn't get involved but I sure as hell was going to watch. This looked entertaining, so I did what seemed best in a situation like this. I got comfy.

"What are doing?" She demanded. She held her chin up high making her curly hair bounce around her face.

"Talking with Nicky." he said smiling down at me. I tried to keep my face blank as I watched 'Allison' raise her eyebrows.

"Who is she?" she said not caring how rude she sounded. Ok heart, stop being dramatic because Paul clearly has a girlfriend, I don't even like Paul. He's rude… remember?

Paul didn't have time to speak before Allison rolled her eyes and then pouted. "Paul, you left me all alone in the corridor before- want to finish off what we started," she said with a wink.

I couldn't help but show the disgust on my face. Ok, that's gross. I did not want to know what they wanted to show off. Paul must have noticed my face and started shaking his head vigorously.

"No-no, no, no, no!" he said denying the whole thing.

I started to get up with a sigh only to have Paul shove his hand in my face. I ignored his hand and got up by myself.

"I'm going to go find Kim." I stated with a shrug. I gave Allison a head nod goodbye and saw that she only gave me a dirty look. I was about to walk off when I heard paul shout, "Nicky, wait!" I twisted around and saw his expression pained.

"What?" I said casually.

"Don't walk away from me…" he mumbled, his eyes full of sadness.

I didn't know what to do or say. I mean how can you respond to that?

"Ahem! Paul, let's go." Allison said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him in the other direction.

I should have known. The bad boy vibe must have also been the player vibe to. I bet I can figure him out right now. He's a player that sleeps around, uses girls for sex and then moves on to the next girl not caring who he hurts in the process.

Not that I have ever dated anyone like Paul before but I can just tell that he was someone like that. And to be honest: any of my thoughts about taking a liking to him vanished after that. I'm not going to put myself through heartache, it's not worth it. I have seen my friends plunged into sadness and depression over guys, and it ruins their spirit and great personalities along the way. I don't want that happening to me.

I smiled sadly at him before walking down the corridor the way I came, heading for the cafeteria to find Kim.

Paul's just another player in the dating game. And this team, has just with-drawled.


	4. Ashes

**Chapter four**

**~Ashes**

I found Kim before the bell went and it turns out we had maths together. I couldn't get the picture of Paul out of my head and how heart-broken he was when I walked away, I mean… I just walked a away from him. No big deal. He looked like he was about to cry. But he did have Allison so I just left them alone for privacy, promising myself that I wouldn't involve myself with Paul. So after remembering that promise at the start of maths I tried to clear my head of Paul…

"So what do you think of Paul?" Kim winked at me. Yes Kim that helps clear my head of Paul even more.

I rolled my eyes at her and scowled at the whiteboard in front of the class.

"What happened when you two walked off? You never told me." She tilted her head towards me; I just looked at her sceptically.

"That bad, hey?" Kim said wrinkling up her nose.

"Nah it wasn't bad, I just think it's best to stay away from him." I whispered seeing as the teacher walked in.

"What? Why?" she shouted/whispered. I didn't know you could do that. Huh.

"Because he's…" I looked around quickly before leaning into her, "A man-whore." I whispered.

She looked at me disbelieving. "But… who cares?"

"What?" She seriously did not just ask me that. What does she mean who cares? I care!

"Well, who cares? He likes you, you like him…" she trailed off

"Ah, no. Whatever you have heard is wrong. I do not like him." I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying because I'm a fail at maths and mum would get mad if I didn't pass, but Kim made that pretty impossible.

"You don't even like him a little tiny bit?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"No." I almost shouted which caused a couple students to look at me. I looked down at my work quickly as if I hadn't spoken and began copying out the work from the board.

"Why?" She demanded.

"What do you mean why? I just don't like him. And why do you care so much?" I said in the same tone. She looked at me stunned for a moment then sat back in her seat.

She sighed defeated, "I don't know. I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." I said before returning to my work. That was the end of the conversation for the rest of class. I was hopeless at maths. I looked over at Kim a couple times and saw that she was writing with her head down. She looked like she was good at maths; I would have to ask her to tutor me or something. That's if she's not mad at my little outburst.

The bell rang and I knew I had gym next. My favourite subject. But… being what I am makes me good at sport so I'd have to dumb it down.

I sighed before standing up. I waited for Kim to pack up before I left.

"Hey, I'm sorry for… interfering before. I just, assumed that you would be interested with Paul." Kim meekly said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was just a bit shorter than me and I could easily put my arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine. Seriously." We started walking out of the room and headed straight for the lockers. Hers was a couple lockers down.

"I have gym now." I said randomly putting my maths books away.

"Yeah so does some of the boys." She said pulling out some books from her locker. Why do I have a feeling that Paul would be one of the boys?

After Kim explained where the gym is and where to get the sports uniform from the cupboard I headed down the hall to the gym, the opposite way Kim was.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and felt the warmth of their skin radiating through their body. It probably would have made me jump when they put a hot hand on my shoulder. Instead I Just said "Hey Leah."

"How did you know it was me," amusement clearly on her face. I just shrugged my shoulders. _I have got to be more normal, _I thought to myself.

"So are you heading to gym?" I asked casually. We reached the double doors and opened them. It was bucketing down rain and I could feel myself groan.

"Yep," She said popping the 'p' she stopped when I stopped and looked at me disbelieving.

"It's this way…" she said gesturing to the big hall that was separated from the other buildings in the school.

I nodded my head before scowling at the rain clouds. What the hell am I going to do? Damn it!

Leah scoffed at me, "It's just rain. It won't kill ya." She walked out from the door and almost instantly her short hair became drenched.

"I just," _think, think, think! _"Need to use the bathroom." _Great thinking _I thought quickly and turning around and heading into the now empty corridors. I heard her mumble a 'whatever,' before turning out into the rain and jogging into the gym.

I walked to the bathroom and checked for any windows. There was one and it was really high, just out of my reach where I could perfectly see the rain outside.

I was going to wait it out. I started pacing up and down the tiled floor, looking into the window constantly checking if it was going to stop raining.

I sighed after seeing it was probably getting heavier. We have to move. It rains too much here.

I sat against the cubicle doors and turned my head lazily to the mirror. It was covered in stains from make-up, soapy water and I think hairspray. I could only guess who made those stains.

The pitter-patter of the rain faded from the window and it was slowly stopping. Thank god!

I looked into the mirror one last time and checked myself over. My hair was braided at the front and the rest was hanging loosely over my shoulders in soft waves. My light blue skinny leg jeans looked good with my white shirt and black jacket. The grey scarf I was wearing was abandoned in my locker. I think my first day outfit looked really nice.

About the time I was scuffing my grey shoes against the walls the rain finally finished. Since it was a double class of gym I had about one period left of it.

Well, I was not wasting any more time here and almost ran out of the bathroom. I skidded to a stop near the double doors and opened them up fully to observe the wet surroundings. The floor was covered in puddles and the trees were dripping rainwater from its leaves.

I sighed before looking like an idiot and stepping over puddles and jumping over the grassy areas, who knows I could splash water on myself.

I made it to the hall in no time and before I knew it the coach was giving me a white tee-shirt that had QTS printed on the front and back in green writing and a pair of black shorts. I put them on quickly and saw that everyone was playing basketball. I think it was girls verse boys, and no offence. I think that is very unfair since Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul and Jared where all on the same team.

Not saying that girls are crap at sport or anything but if you have seen these guys basketball, you would understand.

I was put on the girl's side, of course and decided I should boost up the scoreboard and make this interesting. I wasn't going to run my fastest or throw my strongest, but I was going to win this game. Ok, so what? I'm a little competitive, but who isn't?

The game started out fine and anytime that I saw Paul get the ball he would look at me, wink, then shoot the ball threw the hoop. I wonder what happened to heart-broken Paul. He was much less irritating.

After some girl, finally got the ball she was going to pass it to some other random girl with weak arms. I was not letting that happen. I jumped in front of the girl and caught the ball easily. I was dribbling the ball at a slow pace for me but fast to anyone else. I was about to slow down halfway through the court but then Embry and Jake were on either side of me about to lunge for the ball. I stopped suddenly causing them to almost crash into each other and saw that this was my chance to score a 3-pointer. So I took it.

After the ball went through the hoop I couldn't resist but to smirk at Paul who looked impressed and dumbfounded at the same time.

I laughed to myself before walking to the starting positions. This should be fun!

The game finished in no time and the boys won by three stupid points.

I was being congratulated by some of the girls on my team when Embry, Quil, Jacob and Jared came forward.

"Wow, Nicki. I didn't know you played basketball." Quil said slapping my back hard. It would have hurt if I was full human.

"I don't. I just love sport." I announced.

After a long discussion the coach, who I have yet to name, pushed the boys into the male change rooms.

I was about to open the door to the female change room when a warm hand turned me around.

"Yeah?" I asked Paul. He smiled sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets.

"I just wanted to say good game." He said putting his head down nervously.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, I was about to turn around again when he spoke, "So… I eh, was wondering if you're busy tonight."

I looked up and I was so tempted to say yes but…

"Look, Paul. I'm not interested." I said before opening the door to the change rooms. I caught a quick glimpse of him before the door swung shut. He looked so hopeless. I felt mean when I giggled to myself once I saw his face. He had that look again. That defeated/hopeless/heart-broken look.

But seriously who cares if I say no to him. He has heaps of girls swarming him daily. And I kind of felt pretty proud of myself, it was like a taste of his own medicine, I think.

Once school finished Carly and I walked home today comparing her day. Hers was pretty dull compared to mine but she did make me laugh when Daniel started talking to her more. It was cute. Ahh… the beginning of young love.

I've never personally been in love, and honestly I don't think I want to. I can barely trust my cousins let alone a lover. It makes my spine shiver when I think of that word, 'lover' it sounds so… over used.

**Paul's POV**

"She hates me. She rejected me twice. I thought she was meant to love me. But she hates me. I don't even know what I did." I sulked to myself.

I looked up from Emily's kitchen table and the whole pack including Emily and Kim were giving me sympathy.

"She'll come around." Emily said patting my shoulder. I just shook my head.

"She won't. How is she ever going to love me if she doesn't trust me?" I mumbled.

Kim looked up from her seat next to Jared's.

"Maybe something has happened, like in the past or something. She was so sure she couldn't get involved with you." Instead of groaning to myself that she was positive with never getting involved with me I sat up and looked at Kim hopefully.

"You spoke to Nicky? What did Nicky say?" I said more perkier then Seth.

"Well, nothing to important just that she thinks you're a man-whore." Kim said whispering the last part. Kim's like that, always studying, cleaning up after Jared and herself and never swearing. I know a lot of things about the guy's imprints, even Claire. Yet I know nothing about mine except that she hates me.

"I told you Paul. But did you listen… No. You still mucked around with those girls. I said it would bite you in the ass. This is what you get for not listening to me." Emily went on and on.

Her words hurt me. They cut me deep. Shut up, I've imprinted I'm allowed to be a wuss.

Emily kept going on about how I should have listened to her and her words were carving into my brain. Hitting a soft spot I never knew I had. Water dripped onto the table and then I realised they were tears… my tears. I'm crying. What the hell!

"Ok, ok stop!" I shouted at Emily. Sam growled at me and stood protectively in front of Emily.

"It's ok Sam. Paul I'm sorry for what I've said but I don't take it back." Emily said calmly.

I looked back over the pack and they all were quiet. No doubt they agree with Emily.

I made myself a promise that I would devote myself to Nicky, even if it's the last thing I do. She is mine; she just doesn't know it yet.

"I'm not giving up." I sniffed whipping away the traitor tears.

"Nicki will be mine. I love Nicky."

"Stop saying Nicky!" Seth said. I growled at him.

"Don't say her name!" I said protectively.

Leah started giggling and all heads turned to the 'bitch' of the pack (and I don't mean the female dog version) "Oh my god!" She said between giggles.

"What?"

"Paul's whipped!" She shouted, Brady, Collin, Seth, Embry and Jake all laughed at her. I only glared at her.

"I'm not whipped, I'm in love!" I said rising to my feet.

This only made Leah laugh more. I was starting to shake pretty badly.

"Outside!" Sam ordered. I was about to protest but the tremors were rocking through my body. I snarled before racing outside and into the back yard.

My clothes ripped and the heat burned through my body until I transformed into a wolf. I had to get my anger out somewhere and that poor tree that Emily planted just yesterday was right there.

I felt tremors in the air while the other pack members phased in. Soon enough everyone was phased.

_Ok, guys. Were going to our usual meeting place, I'm going to reset patrols. Head there now. –_Sam ordered.

I heard thoughts from all the pack members and tried to block them out. I didn't care what they thought.

_Sure you do Pauly -QUIL_

_Shut up asshole! -ME_

_Oh... Tough words –QUIL_

_ENOUGH! –SAM_

We all settles around the meadow we use for meetings. I sat down on my hind legs and waited for this to be over and done with. This place stinks like shit!

_Ok Brady and Jared you guys will be patrolling on Monday-"_

_Can you guys smell that? –ME_

_Paul, stop. I'm trying to sort the schedule out –SAM_

_No I'm serious it doesn't smell right! –ME_

_Paul! –SAM _warned

_Ok, as I was saying-"_

_Yeah I smell it too! –COLLIN_

_Me too! –JARED_

_It smells like burnt leech! –JAKE_

_Jacob, don't encourage him –SAM_

_I'm serious, come over here and smell for yourself –JACOB_

_I can't smell anything –SETH_

_Then come over here moron –JARED_

_Wait… -SAM_

_Who was on patrol last? –SAM_

…_._

…

…

_Me I think, but there were no leeches around –LEAH_

I was sniffing around myself like a crazed animal. Where is it coming from?

_Over here! –EMBRY_

I ran over to where Embry was and everyone was swarmed around black ashes.

Ashes to a vampire.

_It's fresh –SAM _stated after he smelt the ashes.

_Who did this? –SAM_

_Wasn't me –SETH_

_Not me –BRADY_

_Nope –COLLIN_

_I was with Bella yesterday, it wasn't me –JACOB_

_It wasn't me, ask Kim –JARED_

_Not me! –EMBRY_

_Me neither, you would have known if it was me –QUIL_

_I would tell you guys if there was a vampire around -LEAH_

Everyone turned their wolf heads to me.

_Why the fuck would it be me! –ME_

_Well it wasn't me… -SAM_

There wasn't any other wolves around and if the bloodsuckers- I mean Cullen's did, that means they crossed the treaty, and we would have smelt their scent. There was no other vampire scent around except the burnt ashes in front of us.

If it wasn't any of us… who killed a vampire? And survived?


	5. MegaJugs

**Chapter 5  
>Nicky's POV<strong>

**~Mega-Jugs**

I was in my bed listening to music on my IPod. I turned it up load to block out all the sounds around me. Having sensitive hearing sucks because you can hear everything and I mean everything. I could hear the birds in the trees from the forest, the animals creeping out of their homes in search of food, the scampers of paws hitting the forest floor. Everything. It makes trying to go to sleep hard.

Listening to my IPod blocks out most of my sensors, I was drifting to sleep when I smelt a very sweet scent. It burnt my nose and my eyes shot wide open. I took out the earphones and could hear bare feet running at a speed only a cheetah could match. A vampire was around.

A smirk crossed my face as I jumped out of bed in a hurry and opened my window wide. Since my room was on the second floor of the house I had to climb down the tree that grew alongside the house. Lucky it was sturdy or else I would have to jump- not that it would hurt me anyways.

I ran barefoot at my fastest speed, following the vampires scent. I was running on the outskirts of La Push trying to find this leech. It was like they knew where they were going. I reached the end of the track where the end of the vampire scent stopped and the start of the town started, houses were surrounding the street while the forest surrounded the houses.

One house in particular stood out. It was a small two story house with a cop car parked in the driveway.

Even though I looked like an idiot, I went on all fours and smelt the earth. It's impossible, how did his scent just stop? He's trail just stopped here, like he vanished.

I heard a twig snap above me and looked up straight away to find a vampire with long black hair perched in the tree sneering down at me with his evil blood-red eyes.

He jumped down, landing on his feet on my back and held my neck, shoving my face in the dirt.

He took a long sniff of my neck and then picked me up by my neck, pushing my back against a tree. I pretended to be weak and struggled lightly. My face was full of fake terror. I wanted him to think I was a weak human and then I could catch him off guard.

"Haven't you ever been told to stay out of the woods, especially at night?" He told me, sniffing my neck again.

"You smell… so different, appealing. Victoria sent me to do a job, and I get rewarded with a treat. How pleasant?" He said smiling wickedly at me. Who the hell's Victoria? And what's his job. Well seeing as he is going to die soon he could tell me some information.

"W-ho's Victoria?" I said in a quiet voice, looking away from his piercing eyes.

"My boss. Now if you don't mind, tell me your name. I like to know who I'm… disposing of." He tightened his hold on my neck making me squeak in pain. Damn, this leech is giving me a bruise. I tried to look scared instead of extremely pissed off.

"N-Nicky, who are you!" I tried struggling against him gently again and his hold on me loosened. Good, he's letting down his guard.

"I'm Stephen, now deary… this might hurt, quite a bit." He said smiling at me. This is my chance. I smirked back at him holding his neck tightly. He had no idea what was coming.

"I'll say!" I said before pushing him into a tree roughly. Around here it was too close to civilisation. I couldn't let anyone see so I dragged him by his hair, hearing him struggle behind me, closer into the forest. I couldn't wipe the smirk off my face. Victoria is going to need another minion because this one is being 'disposed' of.

Damn I'm sleeping well tonight.

The next morning I had a long shower. I had a quick one last night to wash the scent of vampire off of me. After getting changed into my clothes for the day and pushing the front of my hair back into a white beret I skipped downstairs to the kitchen were my mum and sister were.

"Hey guys," I said cheerily. Normally I'm not a morning person, but hey I felt pretty satisfied with my work last night.

"Hey Nick." Carly said not taking any notice and slurping down her cereal. I kissed mums cheek on the way to the fridge.

"Morning sweetheart. Was that you I heard last night?" Mum said skimming through the newspaper.

"Yeah I heard a demon running around last night." I said casually as if I was talking about the weather. Mum sighed and shook her head.

"I really wish you wouldn't go looking for vampires," Mum said coming over to me and cupping my cheek. I was almost taller then her. I smiled at her, this conversation has been heard before.

"Mum two things: I didn't go looking for 'vampires' last night I heard one and went after it. And secondly, If I don't, who else will?" I said giving her a reassuring smile and grabbing a ball from the top shelf.

"I know, I know. It just scares me. You are fighting them in human form and that attracts them to you more." Mum said from over my shoulder. I was pouring some cereal into my bowl.

"But I'm pretty strong for a human don't you think? I haven't had any serious injuries lately and plus, if they are all attracted to me more that's good. They will leave other people alone." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

I sat down next to Carly and watched mum sip her coffee.

"What about that mark around your neck." Mum said raising her eyebrows. Crap, I forgot about that. I rushed to the toaster and looked at my reflection. I had a bruise in the shape of that filthy demon's fingers. I growled to myself and went to the coat closest. I got out a white scarf and walked over to mum where she wrapped it carefully around my neck to hide the marks.

"Like I said, no serious injuries lately." I said to mum. She gave me a sceptic look.

After doing the normal morning routine of brushing my teeth, saying bye to mum and grabbing my bag, Carly and I stepped out of the front door together. I made sure to remind myself to leave my scarf on today. Last time I had visible bruises on my body teachers thought that I was abused. Carly told a couple of her friends that if I was abused I would kill that person. And then the rumours started. I was labelled a freak, maniac, killer and the worst: a murderer.

Sure vampires were humans once, but their life is over as soon as they are bitten. Yeah I kill them, but you can't murder something that's already dead… can you? So that word kind of hit home. I remember friends stayed away from me, teachers avoided me, other students started to gossip about me. With my hearing I heard stuff I shouldn't have. Supposed best-friends talking about me behind my back, teachers calling student's parents. It was crazy how one little sentence can be such a big deal.

I heard some of Carly's friends saying that I probably killed my dad. People couldn't believe I'd kill my own father so I must be unhuman, an alien… evil. Even though they were younger and well… stupid, they were right. And we had to move.

"Hey Carls… you haven't said anything about me lately have you?" I said once we crossed the road. She looked at me for a second before her eyes were cautioned.

"Why?" She said.

"No reason, I just… I was just remembering stuff." I said looking straight forward. I know it upset her when I spoke about before. I blamed her a bit for starting everything. But then I got over it, it wasn't her fault. It was probably bound to happen anyways.

"Nah I haven't. Honest." She said to me holding out her pinkie. I smiled before linking my pinkie with hers.

"Honest."

We have always done this since we were little. I don't think I have ever lied to Carls. I wouldn't want to. And plus there are no secrets in my family.

We reached the school gates and separated. I was currently opening my locker and shoving my back in there when a warm hand snaked around my waist. I turned around to glare at Paul.

"Morning beautiful," he said loudly. Getting some peoples attention. I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off me.

"Go away," I said turning around and grabbing my English books.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." He whispered in my ear, sending his warm breath down my neck. I shivered and he grinned at my response.

"No, you're just annoying." I said grumpily. There goes my good morning.

I shut my locker and walked away from him but he caught up easily putting his arm over my shoulder.

"What have I told you about walking away from me?" He said softly. I looked up at him, thinking he was kidding but his face was serious, intent. He started staring at me freakishly again and I shrugged his arm off me for the second time this morning and walked away from him.

"I'm serious." His annoying voice said from behind me. My face will permanently be scowling because of him.

"Whatever," I said looking at the room labels. I regret not looking at the schedule today because I had no idea where English is.

"Are you lost?" And amused voice asked behind me. He can't take a hint can he?

"No… I'm just exploring." I said half-joking. Seriously where is this room?

"Well can I explore with-"

"NO!" I said firmly turning the corridor, following some kids who looked like they were in my homeroom.

"Well that's not very nice." He teased. I turned around abruptly and stared up into his brown eyes. His face softened when he looked at me. I was tempted to slap him but he was putting me in this trance. I snapped out of it and glared at him, not looking into his eyes.

"If you want to help me, show me where the English room is." I said trying to hide my desperation. I didn't want to be late.

"You didn't say the magic word." He said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at me. I huffed.

"Please." I said as nicely as I could in a situation like this.

"That's not the magic word I meant." he said with a head nod.

"You're so immature I swear-"

"It's I love you Paul." He said interrupting me. He smiled at me cockily. Asshole.

I looked into his eyes again at his face softened. I stepped forward, closing the distance between us.

"I…" He leaned down towards me waiting for me to say it, "Hate you Paul." I said and walked around him. He's no help at all. I might as well go to that old lady in the office.

"Close enough. Come here." He said from behind me. I was about to say something when picked me up bridal style and started walking in the opposite direction I was going.

I glared at him but I was happy that he was taking me there. It would have been fun if I didn't hate him so much.

"Paul. Put me down, I can walk." I said firmly. He stopped suddenly and looked down at me. His eyes sparkled at something I said.

"What?" My brows furrowed, when I leaned away from him he only held me tighter.

"You said me name." He said dreamily.

"Yeah, so?" I have said it before.

"It sounds so…" He stopped suddenly smiling at me.

"Beautiful, coming from you." He whispered.

"!" I said awkwardly and jumped out of his arms. Well, tried he still held onto me tight.

"Let me go!" I said trying not to say his name. What a creeper.

"No." He said and pulled me to his chest. I looked at him disbelieving.

"Yes." I said struggling against him. I started using my strength but his hold on me was too strong, almost stronger then me. No fricken way.

Well, I have wanted to do this since yesterday; I elbowed him in the nose. He's hold on me loosened giving me a chance to escape his warm arms.

As much as I hate to say it, it was kind of comfortable in his arms.

I looked around and saw that a couple students were around staring in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at them all and followed the direction of the corridor leaving _him _holding his bleeding nose in the middle of shocked and confused students.

Luckily about five minutes later I finally found the room I was looking for. Unluckily I was a couple minutes late and the teacher was already reading to the class, and even more unluckily Paul was in the class… with the only empty seat next to him. Great.

"Yes?" The teacher asked. She was middle-aged and a bit chubby with massive boobs. I know, too much information but it's just… I couldn't stop looking at them.

She cleared her throat and I realised I was just standing at the door looking at her sagging breasts. How embarrassing.

"Um... err, yeah Mrs…" I looked down at my English folder, oh god how ironic, "Megajugs." I had to hold in my laugh because she looked really strict. I saw in the corner of my eyes that half the class was also trying to hold in their laughs. Many failed.

"I'm in your class. Sorry I was… lost." I glared at Paul who just grinned at me. He looked like the happiest person right now, as if I didn't just tell him I hated him and elbowed him in the nose. Speaking of which, why isn't it bleeding anymore. I ignored the throat and turned back to Megajugs.

"Tardiness is not…" My brain just blocked her out because he boobs were coming awfully close to me as she walked toward me. She is a short woman who I easily tower over.

"Are you listening miss…?" She said waiting for me to state my name.

"Summers, Nicky Summers." I supplied.

"Oh and yeah, I'm listening." I said nonchalantly.

"Well. Come over here and collect your book we will be reading." She turned around to her desk and I almost sighed in relief that I didn't have to look at her chest again. It was like Paul's eyes, you just can't not stare at them.

I grabbed the book of her, mumbled thanks and walked down the isle next to Paul. He turned in his chair, making his whole body face towards me. I rolled my eyes and scooted the chair away from him. He only scooted his closer.

I sighed defeated and looked at the book the teacher was reading from. WHAT! Romeo and Juliette. Seriously?

That has got to be the crappest book ever. I haven't even read it but judging from the way it's written and acted out, why would I?

Paul touches my arm and I look at his panicked face.

"What's wrong?" he said in a rush looking over my body to see if I was injured.

"Nothing." I said looking back at the teacher. I've known him for what, two days? Why does he care so much?

"Are you sure?" he probed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said looking away from him. I started turning the pages of the book and saw a word that made me laugh. Hence.

The rest of the class I was ignoring Paul completely. I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the side of my head. Talk about creepy.

Halfway through I put my leg up on the chair and rested my chin on my knee, wrapping my arms around my leg. This resulted in hair swishing into my face but I didn't mind. It was like a wall between me and _him._

Warm fingers brushed my hair back behind my ears. I looked at him and saw his fingers linger on my skin a little bit longer then they should.

He saw me staring at him and brought his hand down straight away, "Don't ever hide your face from me," He whispered and then looked down at his copy of Romeo and Juliette.

I looked at him for a couple more seconds confused. In a weird way that made my heart beat a little faster. WAIT! No way, I am _NOT _letting him get to me. So I looked back to the front and pulled my beret out, shook my hair out and pulled all of it over my shoulder, leading in a massive hair-wall blocking my view from Paul, or rather blocking his view from me. I saw him visibly pout and put his head on the table.

I smirked with satisfaction.


	6. Tide

**Chapter 6  
>~Tide<strong>

**Pauls' POV**

I couldn't stop looking at her. She was hiding her face from me on purpose but I couldn't turn my head and face the front. I just don't understand why she hasn't accepted me. The only thing I could think of why the imprint hasn't worked on her is if she had a boyfriend. I looked at her again sadly. I don't even know if she has a boyfriend. I don't know anything about her- she won't let me in.

Instead of feeling mad about her having a boyfriend, I was ashamed of not knowing. Well of course she would have a boyfriend. Have you seen her? She's beautiful, body and soul.

I sighed sadly and looked down at my page the teacher was reading out. I wonder if she likes the classical books. Girls like that type of shit. I think. But Nicky is not like other girls. Not by a long-shot.

The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I went to help Nicky up by putting out my hand. She simply looked at it before grabbing her books and standing up by herself. I awkwardly put my hand in my pocket.

She started walking to the door and I caught up easily.

She stared straight ahead not even acknowledging me.

"So Nicky…" I started.

"Mhm?" She said keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"How do you like Shakespeare?" I asked keeping up with her and bending my head down a little to see her reaction. Her face cringed but as soon as I saw it her face flashed back to her bored expression.

"It's cool." She lied shrugging her shoulders. I could see right through her.

"I hate it." I said bluntly. Her eyes met mine before she looked back at the crowded halls in front of us.

I watched her as she waited patiently as a couple seniors were mucking around taking up the whole corridors. I saw her lips twitch in anger as she continued to stand there behind them. I saw how she was angered by waiting for those idiots being dickheads. This made me mad. I felt my hand twitch before I shoved the school's quarterback into the lockers to make way for my girl.

She locked surprised but walked through.

"Hey what's your deal man?" He said struggling under my arms. I glared at him before letting go and rushing ahead towards Nicky.

"You don't have to be so violent. You could have just asked them politely to move." She said coldly. I didn't know what to say. It was painful to hear that she was disappointed in me. But I acted like it didn't bother me while she opened her locker and chucked her books in. I took a good look in her locker since she was re-reading her schedule.

It was messy, much like mine. Her books and papers were scattered over the locker shelves and her bag was just stuffed in the bottom shelf.

"What?" Said an angelic voice. I looked down at Nicki.

"Hmm?" She was finished memorising the paper and was staring up at me.

She raised a perfect eyebrow, "What's so fascinating?" She asked nodding her head in the direction of her locker. I closed the door of it for her and stared back at her.

"I just…" I actually couldn't put anything into words. I was just looking at her lockers trying to learn more about her… that would be weird. I just looked at her instead. She looked at me for a moment before sighing, realising I wasn't going to answer.

"It's cool, don't answer Me." she said in a light sarcastic voice shrugging. I could only smile like an idiot.

"Don't break your face." She stated pointing her finger under my chin. I automatically grabbed her hand and put it over my cheek, cupping it. Her smile vanished and she looked uncomfortable. I knew how uncomfortable she was but I didn't want to anything about it. I just wanted her to love me god damn it!

My wolf inside me took over for a moment and I grabbed her shoulders pushing her back roughly against the lockers. I leaned in closer inhaling her scent. My nose skimming over her neck. It took so much control not to bite her neck to mark her as mine.

The human side of me finally took control and I realised what I had just done. I pulled back immediately but realised she looked unfazed. She was just watching me, her eyes full of curiosity.

I didn't think she minded me being this close to her- my hands still gripping her shoulders. My hold on her loosened and I leaned in placing my hands on her waist. She still hadn't moved, if her eyes weren't watching me constantly I would have thought she was frozen.

She opened her mouth slightly as if to say something but I took that as a chance to press my lips against hers, not caring who was in the corridors watching.

But just as my lips brushed against hers I was pushed backwards- almost landing on my ass. I stumbled getting my balance back; noticing students watching this scene unfold. I didn't care, I just cared about Nicky. I looked at her immediately and saw her heated glare.

"Pig," she mumbled, picking up her books from the floor that I hadn't noticed were dropped.

I just stood there, not able to get a hold of what happened. How was she that quick to pull away and how the hell was she that quick to push me away?

She started walking down the hall again not looking back at me. I growled to myself. I'm so stupid. Why do I keep messing up? I just assume she wants me to kiss her.

I was shaking pretty badly. I couldn't phase here. Sam would kill me. I had to get my anger out somehow. I slammed my fist into the nearest locker making a large dent. The hallway became quiet behind me, I didn't even take notice when I started banging my head against the wall. I heard the sound of hurrying footsteps scurrying away from me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I kept grumbling to myself.

Someone's hand patted my shoulder and I looked up to see Jared and Kim with sympathic smiles on their faces.

"She'll come around." said Jared. I scoffed at him. He was so lucky he had Kim who loves him unconditionally.

I was jealous of them, Jared got it so easy. Kim was already in love with him. I wish Nicky was like that. I had to quickly rethink that. I do _not _wish Nicky was like Kim. Sure Kim's nice, but she's not for me. Nicky is. Only Nicky.

Her insulting me was only making me lover her more- if that was possible. Nicky is like no one I have ever met. And I'm glad. Nicky's special. I'm glad I imprinted on her.

"I hope," I ended up muttering.

Kim smiled sadly at me before rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Paul, she can't resist the imprint. It's too strong. If you ask me, maybe she's hiding the fact that she likes you." I thought about what Kim said. It made sense and it defiantly brought my hopes up. Only to have them crashing down, "If she likes me so much how come she keeps avoiding me." I sulked.

"Give her time, man. She's probably over-whelmed at the moment. She won't be able to resist." Jared said slapping my back. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah. No one has ever resisted an imprint. Never." I almost skipped down the hall. It makes sense now, she so loves me. She's just hiding it.

**Nicky's POV**

I sat down in art class- not really paying attention. I wish I could draw, or play an instrument. But I'm hopeless.

I was staring at the window while Embry sat next to me, busying himself in the clay. Yeah it was so much fun sculpturing what we want. If only I knew what I wanted to sculpture.

I started getting to work knowing that this wouldn't get finished by me just sitting here.

"Hmm…" I sighed to myself. Seriously I couldn't think of anything.

I started rolling the clay around my fingers absentmindly. What's something that could be easy to make. A snowman! is what I thought straight away, seeing as it looked like it was about to snow.

The sun just loves La Push, hey? *eye roll*

I started rolling up the terracotta clay into little balls.

All of a sudden my senses were in overdrive. I could smell the water, calling for me. I could hear the waves crashing together, waiting for me. I could taste the salt in the air, tempting me. I could see the ocean in my head, teasing me. I could feel the tide coming in. My blood was pumping through my veins as I had to sudden urge to dive into the water.

I knew what was making me like this. The full moon is tonight. It does funny things to people. I started squirming in my seat. I couldn't ditch class to go swim in the ocean. And let me tell you, how I wish I could.

Each month when the full moon comes around I have to prepare. I can be most dangerous on full moons since I can't control my actions. Half the time I can't remember what happens.

Embry must have noticed my fidgeting because he put a warm hand on my arm, distracting me.

"You ok?" he asked, concern laced his voice. I could only nod. Afraid I would spill secrets in this vulnerable state I was in. Shit! I totally forgot about the full moon. I shouldn't have come to school today since I start acting funny. I have to get home- to mum.

"I... eh, Gotta call my mum." I said in a rushed voice. He nodded sceptically.

"Kay, if you say so." he said before returning to his work.

I walked up to Mr. Flynn. He was too distracted in making his masterpiece. I didn't really want to bother him so I snuck out into the hall way.

I took my phone out of my back pocket and began dialling my home phone number.

"_Hi! You've reached Mary, Nicole and Carly. We can't come to the phone right now-"_

I hung up straight away. Mum was at work. I wonder if… I started tapping my fingers on the back of my phone.

Would I get into trouble for skipping school? Maybe. Was anyone around to stop me? I checked the corridors to find no one there. Nope.

And I headed to the school entrance.

After making my way back home, trying to avoid getting caught by any teachers that happened to be roaming the school grounds, I finally made it home.

I was in a rush to get inside. I unlocked the front door using the spare key and shut the door behind me.

I realised I should have gone to the hospital but it was to far away and I would probably would have answered the call to the sea.

I started preparing for the long night ahead.

Half an hour later I was looking over the duck taped curtains over the windows in the lounge room. It was important I was out of view form the moon tonight. I had turned off the plumbing, not really sure how I did that but I did! And covered the floor in movies, pillows and sleeping backs for my sister and me. I knew mum would probably work late and not get back home til early morning but you could never have enough pillows.

I was looking through the movies picking out my favourites when a knock on the door sounded. I looked at the time and school had finished about five minutes ago.

I made my way to the door thinking if it was Carly she could just use the spare key. The knocking continued impatiently and I opened the door before they broke the door off the hinges.

There stood Paul. He sighed in relief before hugging me. I stepped back and his arms unwrapped around me instantly.

"Hi." he managed to breathe out.

"Hi, what are you-"

"You weren't at school and I didn't know where you were. I hope you don't mind but I asked around if anyone knew where you lived…" His meaningless drabble continued as I was in a trance. The sea was calling me. It was strong, wasting no time to get me in water before the full moon came.

I was completely oblivious as to what would happen next, only knowing that I have just lost my control.

**Paul's POV**

I had to follow Nicky's scent to find her home. It saved time. I couldn't describe the worry I felt when Embry said she hadn't come back to class. I was about to faint.

"You weren't at school and I didn't know where you were. I hope you don't mind but I asked around if anyone knew where you lived. I actually had to resort to Leah." I said jokingly. I laughed awkwardly when it looked like I had lost her attention. Her eyes were glazed over to something behind me. She was still as a statue.

"You ok?" I asked her scratching my neck. I know she doesn't like me touching her, or talking to her… or even being around her for the matter. But she has to love me, right? Yes. Right I am!

She didn't answer and it was making me feel uneasy. I would rather her be angry at me and show emotion then be in this zombie-like state. I looked down at her grabbing both of her hands that were laying limp by her side.

"Nicky. Are you ok?" I said, concerned filled my voice.

She kept staring off into space. I followed her direction to her gaze behind me. All I saw where the forest. I squinted my eyes to see if I could see anything. Nope, all clear. I think Sam would be the only one patrolling right now since school finished. Ever since that mysterious vampire ash was found Sam's been more on guard.

I was pushed roughly out of the way as Nicky shook off my hands and walked straight forward, that mysterious look in her eyes.

"Nicky, where are you going? W-what are you doing?" I asked as she was getting closer the forest borders.

She looked like she couldn't hear anyone. I stood in front of her seeing what she would do. She simply pushed me out of her way as if I weighed nothing.

"Nicky your scaring me… stop!" I said grabbing hold of her shoulders. She kept walking, me still latching onto her.

I couldn't stand this any longer she was walking to where the cliffs are. She could fall off. It's dangerous up there.

She just kept walking, like she knew exactly where to go.

Just as she almost tripped over a stick I picked her up easily. She was as light as a feather.

She didn't budge like I thought she would and it felt nice to have her in my arms. I started walking back the way we came, holding her to my chest. She didn't struggle at all.

I carried her back to her house, the door still wide open and walked up the porch. I held onto her tighter as I walked in, not knowing what to do next.

The lounge room was the first room to the right of the front door. I kicked the front door closed behind me, not wanted to take my arms of her.

No one else seemed to be home. I walked into the room and it was transformed into a giant, dark, movie room. Pillows and cushions scattered the floor and the curtains where duck-taped to no light could get in.

I placed her on the couch not really wanting to let go. I didn't know what was wrong with her. Her eyes were shut as if she were sleeping. I don't want to bring her to the doctor incase that leech is working there. _Doctor Cullen, Pfft._ Doctor Cullen my ass. He just wanted to suck the patients dry. And that is not happening to Nicky.

I took off her shoes. I was just unwrapping her scarf from her neck when I saw bruises. I almost growled but stopped myself incase she woke up. I leaned in closer to take a better look. It looked as if it was caused by someone by the hand prints stamped into her skin.

Whoever did this to her will pay. I tried to keep my breathing together. I wonder if she would tell me.

I pulled the scarf off, trying my best to not hurt her. I tried not thinking about the bruises, it would be dangerous if I turned 'wolf' with her so close.

She was still in that dream like state except her eyes were closed. Her fingers were twitching by her side and her breathing was calm.

I didn't understand. Not even ten minutes ago she was pushing me away.

I kneeled on the floor next to her head and started stroking her cheek. Her skin was cold compared to mine and I wanted to protect her from being cold. I grabbed a blanket that was on the floor and placed it over her gently. She seemed peaceful- there was no way I was leaving her… but I should.

I would never take advantage of her. NEVER. But I didn't want her to wake up alone and scared, even if she doesn't want me around. I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, letting my lips linger there a bit longer then they should. I grabbed hold of her hand, clasping it between my massive hands making hers look miniature in comparison.

I'd stay by her side til she wakes up… or someone comes home.

Not even a second later I heard footsteps up the driveway. Crap, I have to go. I stood up quickly and kissed her lips gently, not applying to much pressure incase she wakes up. I tucked her in making sure she was warm without me and tried to find a back entrance to this place.

I will be back here later tonight –whether she likes it or not.


	7. Scent

**3****rd**** Persons POV**

**~Scent**

Carly walked through the front door to find her sister lying on the couch sleeping. She threw her school back on the floor quickly and rushed to see her older sister.

Carly has only seen Nicole 'sleeping' on nights of the full moon. You see, full moons effect Nicole and her aunty greatly. They are controlled by the full moon and the tide. She knows Nicole has probably lost control of herself and knew Nicky is hibernating- this way her body is preparing herself for what is to come.

She wondered to herself how Nicky made it to the couch and managed to cover herself up with a blanket.

Last time Nicky hibernated she was passed out cold on the kitchen floor.

Carly looked at what was set-up in the room and was pretty impressed because she always does a better job setting up then Nicky.

She locked all the doors, windows and did some finishing up taping to cover the full moon. She checked that the water was off and settled herself on the couch next to her sleeping sister.

This was going to be a long night.

About an hour later Nicky's eyes opened. She just lied there staring at the ceiling, entranced.

Carly watched over her sister making sure she didn't harm herself.

A few moments later Nicky sat up.

Carly's eyes never left Nicky's.

"Paul…" Nicky said still in trance.

Carly furrowed her brows, wasn't Paul that guy who wouldn't leave her alone on the first day?

There was no point in asking why Nicky said Paul, of all the names because Nicky isn't herself at the moment.

That was about all Nicky said… or mumbled the entire night. Carly thought it was lucky Nick didn't have any view from the full moon tonight because she could have possibly found Paul.

Carly loves her sister very much and the last thing she would want is her older sister in a drunken-like state finding a boy who could possibly take advantage of her.

Carly managed to watch a couple movies and get a lot of sleep surprisingly. But every now and then she would wake herself up to keep an eye on Nicky. Everything would be back to normal when the moon disappears.

Mary came home around 4am to find her two daughters asleep on the couch. She took in the room and smiled to herself.

She put on her pyjamas and picked up her youngest daughter, Carly and carried her to bed. Even though Nicole was lighter then a normal girl her age, it would be best to just let her sleep undisturbed on the couch.

Around 6am an intruder snuck through an open window in the laundry room. None of the Summers had noticed the window being open since the intruder had only opened it recently that day.

The intruder knew exactly where to go, out the door, down the hallway, room on your right. He tried not to make a noise while walking over to the couch were his heart and soul rested on the couch. He still had no idea what was the matter with her but was sure he would find out the next day.

He crouched on the floor and gently stroked Nicky's cheek. He couldn't get over how pretty… no gorgeous his imprint is. Even know when her hair is messy and her eyes are closed she would have to be the most stunning girl Paul has ever seen.

He kissed her gently on the lips, loving the feel of her lips on his and began making his exit through the same way he came.

"Paul…" An angelic voice mumbled causing Paul to freeze and turn around at the still sleeping girl. She was not awoken by Paul and had spoken through her hibernating stage. What Paul doesn't know is that if she sees the moon tonight or touches water she will snap out of her hibernating stage and lose more control- there is no telling what she could do.

Unexpectantly Nicky's arms wrapped around Paul's neck. Her eyes were firmly shut. Paul was still squatting on the floor still as a statue. Did he want to wrap his arms around Nicole? Hell yeah he did! Did he want to go to sleep cuddling her? Of course! But to him it didn't feel right. She was sleeping peacefully and he didn't want to disrupt that.

He was having a mind war with himself. This is what he wants. But he didn't deserve it. He leaned over and kissed Nicky's head before standing up and removing her arms from around his neck.

As soon as he was free from her embrace her face crumbled. He couldn't stand seeing her like that so he picked her up bridal style and headed down the hall. Paul didn't like the fact that Nicky was sleeping on the couch and could really hurt her back so he lifted her up to find her room. He kept glancing down at her while he followed her scent back to her room. Her scent was the strongest there.

He opened the door and couldn't help but look around. There were so many photos on corkboards around the room with her old friends. He was completely distracted at one photo near the window that stood out compared to others. It must have been about four years ago because Nicky looked completely different. She was a really small child and her body was very tiny- but that wasn't what was weird in the picture. An elderly man wearing science goggles and a white coat was hugging her in a room full of chemicals and science equipment. Nicky never spoke about her father or about her California life and now Paul was now really curious.

He got back to the job at hand. Getting Nicky to bed. She was holding on to the front of his tee-shirt while her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and placed her carefully on her bed. Her grip only tightened and Paul took that as a positive sign that she would like him to join her.

He was already bare foot and was only in sweats so he slipped of his shirt and got under the covers holding Nicky to his chest. She snuggled into his chest for warmth and he sighed in contentment.

In about a time span of three seconds two things happened. The full moon in the sky signalled it was midnight and the reflection of the moon bounced onto the mirror in Nicky's room. Nicky's eyes snapped open and almost immediately she had pushed Paul off of her. Paul thought this action was because she woke up in actually fact it was because her hibernating stage had just ended.

She struggled out of Paul arms and bolted to the window. By the time she was struggling with the lock Paul had jumped up and held her back.

"Nicky, Nicky. What are you d-?"

He was cut off when Nicky snarled at him and looked him in the eyes.

Her deep green eyes had changed to a stormy grey. The sclera of the eye (White jelly that surrounds the pupil and iris) had changed to a black and made her look dangerous. It scared Paul for a second because he knew straight away this wasn't Nicky.

His grip let go of her for a split second before she violently thrashed out of his arms and smashed through the window. He reacted instantly and jumped out of the broken window to save his imprint from the two-story fall.

As soon as Nicky ran through the glass window she landed gracefully on her toes. Her body reacted instantly and she was following the scent to the ocean. Paul stumbled around for a moment, before chasing after his crazed soul-mate. It reminded him of a new born vampire. Or one of his pack members losing control to the animal side of them.

He strived to keep up with her: she was speeding to the end of the cliffs. She tripped over a fallen tree and this was his chance to grab her and restrain her. Paul wrapped his arms around her while she screamed a toe-curling scream that didn't sound like her voice.

"Stop… Nicky- please!" He was fighting back tears. What's happening to her?

Out in the moonlight her skin was tinged into a light blue, making her look freezing.

She flung her arms and her nails scratched into Paul's cheek letting the blood fall freely.

"Ah!" he manly-screamed. His hands automatically reached for his face and his hold of Nicky was loosened. She took that as a chance to run for it and sprinted to the borderline of the forest. Paul was momentarily dazed by Nicky's speed but snapped out of it when he realised she wasn't even following the hiking trail.

He ran as fast as he could and lost her scent. He looked around hastily trying to back track and find her scent but he couldn't even do that. Her scent was gone.

He phased quickly not worrying about ripping his clothes and soon was in the mind of Leah.

_Leah! I need your help. –PAUL_

_Fuck off. My shift ends in a minute I'm not going to help you –LEAH_

_Please! I can't find Nicky –PAUL_

_You're so whipped it's not even funny –LEAH_

_LEAH! Stop being a bitch and help me! –PAUL_

Paul showed Leah what had happened only ten minutes ago from her sleeping peacefully on him to her eyes and braking through a glass window and racing out into the forest.

_Oh my god… –LEAH_

_I know right –PAUL_

_You actually snuck into her house! HAHAHAHAHA Paul you're worse then Jared! Wait 'til everyone hears about this! –LEAH_

_Fuck you! –PAUL_

_Whatever I'm going to bed. Have fun trying to get laid –LEAH_

Before Paul could let out a string of curses to Leah she phased back leaving his mind empty. It wasn't surprising that Leah didn't care enough to help. It's just that he couldn't help but feel hopeless. Seth Embry would probably be taking over Leah's shift about now but he couldn't bring himself to ask for help. It is his fault his imprint ran off.

There was no use trying to find Nicole now. Part of him felt empty because he missed her so much while the other part was devastated because she's alone and probably lost out here.

He decided he would take over Embry's shift and try looking for her all night when Embry phased. Paul didn't bother tell Embry all about the details just that he wanted to take over. Embry was too tired to really question his motives.

**Nicky's POV**

Agh… my head. I woke up on dry sand by the sun… naked. Great. I looked around quickly to see if anyone was around and was relieved to find not a soul on the beach.

My head was aching and my body was sore. What the hell happened last night and why am I at the beach? I thought I did a great job protecting myself from the full moon and water.

I wonder where my clothes are.

I decided walking home through the forest would be a safer option since it is out of view from the public eye.

I was near the edge of the forest when I saw a big- no, MASSIVE wolf/horse/bear thing sleeping in some leaves.

Ok, I'm not one to swear but that motherfucker was huge!

But come to think of it, it really is a beautiful creature. Ok, sue me. I like animals and nature. I know a lot about lone wolves and know they get aggressive easily. But for some odd reason I felt oddly at peace and safe with this gigantic carnivore.

Ignoring the thought I slipped by it quickly hoping to not wake it up and bolted back to my place. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my broken window. Damn!

I climbed the big oak tree that was growing alongside of the house and was an easy escape route since the front and back door would both be locked and I didn't have my keys with me.

I jumped through the window avoiding the shard glass everywhere and grabbed the clothes I would wear today. I slipped on my robe quickly and looked at the time. School started half an hour ago. Oh well. I'm going to be late anyways. Mum was probably off at work and Carly would be at school. I wonder if they noticed my disappearance.

While waiting for the bath to fill up I looked myself over in the mirror.

My skin was still tinged with a natural blue that would fade out after I had a bath and my eyes were back to normal.

I wasn't worried about my skin colour or my eyes changing, it always happened through full moons. I have never seen how I have acted through full moons… well because it's literally like I'm not there.

It feels like I have just gone to sleep while my instincts control myself. Carly told me once I get very violent and look like a dangerous she-beast when I woke up one morning and Carly had scratches over her arms and stomach.

The bath was full and I took of my robe and got in steadily. My body was so sore from what ever I was doing that I didn't care that the water was scorching hot. In a matter of seconds my legs were combined together and transformed into a silvery/blue tail.

Incase you're wondering, yes. I am a mermaid. It's genetic and my aunt is one too. Though I haven't seen her in years mum assures me she's doing fine.

And no, I do not sit on rocks combing my hair with a mirror. In fact being a mermaid is the least peaceful thing ever.

I have to kill vampires, stay away from water in public and hide myself like a hermit crab when the full moons out. And don't get me started with all this talking to fish crap. I don't understand a single thing they say.

I love animals and fishy- it's why I'm a vegetarian. But that doesn't mean I don't get annoyed with them.

Fish are really annoying. They follow me around like I'm Jesus to them.

Since I'm going over a couple things about life as a teenage mutant fish I might as well cover some basic information.

-I don't magically turn into a mermaid with shells covering my breasts. So when I touch water I try to carry a bikini top if I can.

-I have never seen a guy mermaid. It's weird but I have always wondered.

-There are more of us but the only other mermaids I have ever seen is just my aunty. Even then I haven't seen her in this form.

-I don't have gills. But that doesn't mean I don't have to hold my breath. You see I'm kind of like a whale in a way because I do have to come up for breath at least once every ten minutes. But other than that I think life as a mermaid rocks!

So yeah. That's all I guess.

It's hard being what I am. The constant rain doesn't make everything a piece of cake either. But what can you do?

When I first changed from being a scrawny little bone kid I only had my mum to teach me, since her sister was a mermaid too she understood what I was going through… kind of.

She told me stories of dangerous vampires with blood red eyes that feed off of people and how it was my duty to save them. I heard once from my aunt that there is a coven of royal vampires but that's all I have heard. I don't know if I believe that there is a kind vampire that overpowers the rest of the vampire folk but who am I to say what's real and what isn't?

After pulling the plug from the bath and awkwardly pushing myself out I started to dry myself. As soon as I touch water I turn into a mermaid.

While waiting for my body to change back into human I start to dry my hair with a blow dryer. I left it down in soft natural curls down my back when it finally dried. Finally my tail was dry and my legs were back to normal.

The transformation is a funny process it doesn't hurt in the slightest but it feels very uncomfortable and a bit ticklish.

I put on my clothes and headed down stairs for breakfast. Mum left the newspaper on the table as she always does and I flipped through to find the comics. Ha! Garfield, how you make me chuckle.

After laughing to myself about Garfield the orange cats' mischief I did the usual routine for school.

I knew I would probably arrive at lunchtime and have to get a late pass.

I started walking to school whistling happily when I realised my necklace was gone. My vampire tooth necklace was not around my neck. I searched the ground like an idiot and ended up running back home.

I searched everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if I lost it in the ocean. I was about to cry. Nobody understands what this necklace means to me. It was the very first vampire I took down and my aunt was there with me.

This necklace was a part of me. It's what I represent. I went into my room and checked under the bed when I found two things that are very unusual to have in my room. Another scent that was neither my mum, sister nor myself. And a tee-shirt on the floor that smells way too much like the scent all over my room. It was strongest on my bed.

Holy crap! WHAT did I do last night?

And why does this scent belong to Paul?


	8. Hurt

**Chapter eight**

**~Hurt**

**Paul's POV**

I must have fallen asleep in the forest because I woke up in wolf form in a pile of leaves. I swear I could smell Nicky's scent -which smells like the ocean- all around me. I spent a couple more minutes running around like a crazed animal. I was so worried about her last night. She was acting differently and it sort of scared me, then she took off and I couldn't keep up and I'm a fricken were-wolf.

Her scent disappeared. I couldn't follow it any longer. And what sucks the most is that I know I have failed as an imprinter. I'm meant to be protecting her and keeping her away from the forest but as soon as I came over to check on her she makes a run for it.

And what happens if she's in danger? What happens if she fell off a cliff? What happens if she was eaten by a blood-sucker? What happens if she isn't safe anymore and no one is there to rescue her? The stress inside me was eaten me alive. I dropped to the floor on my stomach when I went through all those questions in me head. What if she's dead? No… no I can't think like that. But what if she's dying? No, no Paul I can't think like that either. Think positive.

I picked my sorry ass up and started to head to school- not caring what I looked like. I'm not actually going to do any work today, I'm just going to gather up the pack and make them all help me search for her. She could be in serious danger if that red-headed leech got her, especially since we found that vampire a few days ago. If something can kill a vampire and is still running loose out there I do not want Nicky to be there.

I ran to school to find it was probably lunchtime. I ran into the school barefoot and shirtless. I probably stunk and had dirt on my face but did I care? No!

I ran up the school gates and down the empty corridor and straight to the lunch room. It was busy as usual and no doubt I was centre of attention. I got to the back table were everyone was stuffing there faces and didn't notice my entrance.

"Paul?" Kim said, ok maybe somebody noticed me.

"Hi. Guys I need your help. It's urgent!" I rushed. The pack looked up at me and obviously weren't expecting me to look like this.

Except Leah who laughed.

"Where are your shoes? And shirt? Sam's gonna get so pissed." Jacob said. I could only roll my eyes. Who cares?

"Shut up and come and help me. Nicky's missing!" I said frantically. I did not care how stupid I looked and how everyone was listening in.

"Err… I'm right here." Said a beautiful voice behind me. I turned around to see Nicky (as normal as ever) holding her lunch tray. She raised her eyebrows at me before sitting next to Kim. I couldn't take my eyes off her. Where has she been? How did she get here? And what the hell happened last night?

I sat next to her quickly and took her hand between mine. She tried to pull her arm back but I held tight.

"Where were you?" I asked looking into her eyes.

"In the lunch line" she said as if it were obvious.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, where were you last night?" Everyone on the table leaned in to hear her answer.

A look of terror flashed on her face too fast that if I blinked I would have missed it. She composed herself quickly and looked bored.

"I was at home. Where were you?" she said as if it were that simple. She somehow snuck her hand out of mine.

"You're lying." I know I was being blunt but if you saw her last night you would be like this too.

"And you would know this because? Oh yeah, you were spying on me last night because I found your shirt on my bedroom floor this morning." She said angrily. She was home this morning?

"What exactly did you see?" she asked suddenly, turning her whole body towards me. She turned her head slightly and saw that the rest of the table were listening intently. I growled so lowly that only the pack members could hear. Nicky leaned away from me indicating she heard as well.

I grabbed her hand and stood up. She didn't struggle so I took that as a sign to get out of there. I lead her outside the cafeteria doors and near the lockers to give us some privacy.

"Well?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Well?" I asked lamely. We both had questions we wanted answers for.

"What exactly did you see last night? Tell me everything that happened." She demanded. I gulped loudly and tried to exactly think how to put it into words. I didn't want to lie to her so I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"You were hugging me." She looked taken back with my answer.

"I was hugging you?" She said in the cutest confused voice ever.

"Yes, and you wouldn't let go. And then you took off my shirt and threw it on the floor," I was hoping she didn't hear the obvious lie I just told. I wouldn't let go of her and I took off my shirt and threw it on the floor.

She looked down to the ground believing my lie. It hurt to lie to her, even though it was a little white lie, but I couldn't let her know that I was sneaking into her house late at night threw an opened window, if she hated on me before think about how much she would hate me after I tell her that.

"I wouldn't hug you again," she said finally. My face fell but I composed it quickly hoping to put my magic charm.

"Well sweetie, we don't have to _hug_ if you don't want too. I can think of other things we could do instead." I winked at her.

She just glared at me and turned to walk away I heard her mumble, "Fucken moron," I caught up to her easily (way easier then last night) and put my hands on her waist, turning her around in my arms. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Let me go." she demanded. I could only shake my head, even when she was angry she was the most stunning girl I have ever seen.

"I can't," I mumbled. She raised a perfect brow at me.

"Why me?" I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"What?"

"Why me? Why can't you leave me alone? You have a million other girls who want you and girls like Allison who would actually …do things in the janitors closest in the middle of school. Why is it me?" Her eyes were so serious that I actually had to take a step back.

"I didn't do anything with Allison, I swear. I left her as soon as you walked away from me. I don't want anything to do with her… or anyone." I tried to defend myself. She probably thinks I'm a player. I'll admit it, I was but after seeing Nicky I will never even think about another girl.

"There's no point in trying. I'm asking my mum if we can move tonight. This place isn't for me." That was like a kick in the balls. My heart literally sunk into my chest.

"You want to move… because of me?" my heart was beating through my chest I wouldn't be surprised if she heard it too.

"Not because of you. Just I hate this place. I don't belong here."

**Nicky's POV**

I lied. I feel like I'm meant to be here. This place feels like home to me. But the rain… I can't do it. I'm asking mum tonight if we can move. I'd rather not risk it. I don't want to be used for experiments… again.

"But you don't understand. You belong here," I thought at first I was talking to myself because I so badly wanted to stay but then I realised Paul said that.

I could only shrug; I was afraid I would open my mouth and regret it straight away.

Paul clenched his fist and his face tightened up in anger. I wasn't expecting that type of reaction.

He started walking over to me and I automatically stepped backwards. My back hit the locker and I realised I was trapped.

He punched the lockers furiously. I was stunned to say the least.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" He yelled at me. I actually was speechless. I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I've never seen him like this before.

He caged me in with his hands by putting them either side of my head. His face calmed down a bit when he looked at me.

"Tell me right now that you don't have any remote feelings for me. Tell me you never want to see me again." He said through clenched teeth.

It was a couple of silent moments while I weighed my options. I could tell him I hate him and never want to see him again or I could tell him that even though his annoying I still want him around to annoy me.

"I don't have any feelings for you and I never want to see you again." I whispered not looking at him. I didn't want to see his reaction. It was a while before I realised he hadn't moved and I was still trapped in his arms.

I looked up his face to find him staring at me intently.

"You're lying." He whispered. How would he know?

"You love me." he said quietly, a smile twitching at his lips.

I shook my head vigorously.

"Err, no if you just listened to what I just said-"

"You love me," He said louder. I glared at him. How wrong he is.

I slid down the lockers and under his arms. He stood in front of me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You love me!" he shouted to the ceiling. I rolled my eyes he's such an idiot.

"I. Do. Not!" I said angrily.

He beamed to himself and walked around me slowly. I stood still glaring at him.

"You love me. You always have, from the moment you looked at me. You can't deny it because I know it's true." He said cockily. I snorted at him.

"You can pretend all you want but I can see through this little charade. You can't stop thinking about me, you have to be close to me, it hurts you to be away from me, you want to kiss me right now, and you're just hiding it. You love-"

I cut him off by pushing him to the lockers by his neck, he was heavy but I managed to lift him off the ground. He was shocked and it was clear he was not expecting this.

"I do not love you. Get it out of your tiny mind. Leave me alone!" I said in a scarishly-calm voice.

I let him go and stalked away pissed off. I better have gotten my point across.

**Paul's POV**

I slid down onto the floor. I think I peed myself. That had to be the most scariest/hottest thing I have ever experienced. I started to rub my neck. How the hell could she lift me? I way at least twice as much as her and how the fuck could is she that strong… she's just a human? Right?

It made no sense… last night and now. She's defiantly different.

I sighed to myself… I thought if I could get her to admit that she likes me a tiny bit I could at least see some hope.

I don't know what I did to make her hate me so much. I got up and hurried after her. I went straight to the cafeteria where I thought she would be but the principal stopped me in my tracks.

"Mr. Walker, please tell me a reasonable excuse as to why you are not wearing a shirt and not wearing shoes? This is a school of education, not a brothel." He said blocking the cafeteria doors. I looked over his head since he was a chubby little old man and could see Nicky talking to Kim. She waved good bye to the table and hugged Seth and left out the back doors to the school yard.

I started to shake for two reasons: She's leaving without saying anything to me, and she hugged Seth.

"Mr. Walker are you listening? Your appearance isn't acceptable here, I am kindly asking you to go home and change before you are put on a suspension. We don't want other students following your examples." The short fat man warned. I only heard: Go home.

I nodded to him before going back the way I came and sprinting at a fast human pace out the front gates.

I ran around the school to the back doors where I last saw Nicky. She must have taken the hiking trail that leads to the cliffs in the forest. I sprinted as fast as I could, following her scent. At any moment her scent could disappear so I was relying more on the trail then her scent. About thirty seconds later of full out bolting I saw a figure stand at the end of the cliffs.

They dropped a bag and put their hands out and their hair blew everywhere from the wind.

They bent their knees and sprung off the edge of the cliff.

"NOOOO!" I called out sliding to a stop at the edge. I looked down and saw the splash of Nicky when she landed. I waited a few moments scratching at the ground with my nails. It's been too long, she could have come up.

Without thinking I flung myself off the side of the cliff face and prepared myself for the nose dive into the rough water.

There was no way Nicky would chose to end her life… she's not like that, is she? But why hasn't she come up?

I stopped thinking negative about the situation and swam deeper into the dark water.

I could barely see the seabed. It was too rough for any sea-creatures to be swimming around.

I frantically swam around myself checking everywhere.

Where could she have gone? She couldn't have swam that far out. Even with my were-wolf vision I couldn't see Jack squat.

I was running out of breath fast and reluctantly swam to the surface. I couldn't stand the thought of me breathing air when beautiful Nicky isn't.

I looked around and started to panic, she couldn't have gone far.

After searching any where I could I started to get exhausted- a were-wolf needs a break too!

I reluctantly left the water with a tear stained face. I've lost her. And I didn't even get a chance to tell her how much I loved her.

I buried my face in the sand crying like the baby I am. I didn't care who sees. I was sobbing like Jacob over Bella! Even worse!

I started thinking over the things I should have done instead.

I could have said so many things to maybe change her mind about me. I could have gone to extreme lengths but I didn't! And that's what hurt the most.

"Paul?" I imagined her voice would say. I never liked my name but coming out of her mouth I'd like anything she says.

"Paul?" I started sobbing harder. It feels like she's so close. It sounds so real.

"Are you crying?" I swear I could hear the amusement her voice. I'm imagining this, I must be. I don't deserve to be anywhere near her the way I've been acting.

"Paul?" she asked to softly. I had to look up at her. I turned my head slightly and was hallucinating.

She was wearing a white dress that was flowing in the wind; her hair was blowing around her head like a halo. Though she dived into water not even twenty minutes ago she was dry.

I couldn't help it I got up quickly and hugged her with everything I had. Even though I was imagining her I could feel her under my arms. I hugged her with so much force she fell over in my arms. I fell with her onto the sand. I buried my face into the crook of her neck.

**Nicky's POV**

I thought I could understand the dynamics of Paul's mind. But once again he proved me wrong. I know nothing about him.

All I did was go for a swim. The tide was calling for me and I answered the call. I swam around the cliff as fast as I could, loving the way the water rushed around me. I was riding currents for a bit in the rough waters. Some people think rough, dark waters are dangerous. But I find them really mysterious and fun!

I got out near the rock pools and waited for myself to dry off. While waiting for myself to dry I dragged myself over to my back. Since I'm completely naked when I phase back (except the lucky times when I remember to bring a shirt) I keep spare clothes in my school bag.

I pulled out a simple white dress and waited to air dry. It was a few minutes later when I was putting on the dress when I heard someone crying. At first I thought it was the waves but it sounded so sad.

I walked over to where the sound is and saw, who else, but Paul lying face down in the sand crying his heart out.

"Paul?" I asked waiting for him to say some cocky remark. It only made him cry harder.

"Paul?" I asked once again. He seemed to have heard me but chose to lie down in the sand and cry. Whatever tickles him fancy.

"Are you crying?" I asked trying to hide my amusement. Imagine a 6foot+ guy with bulging muscles and a serious temper cry like a baby.

Ok, I felt bad. Maybe something horrible happened for him to be like this. Who am I too judge?

"Paul?" I asked softly, hoping to not annoy him. I stood on the spot to give him distance.

He moved his head and saw me. Before I could say "Avocado" I was squeezed into a tight hug. There was so much force behind it that I fell back wards bringing him with me.

He's obviously really upset and I didn't want to make it worse by pushing him away. I inwardly sighed as I awkwardly patted his back.

"There, there."

He looked up to me and I saw his tear stained cheeks. His eyes were puffy for crying and he looked like a mess. His hair was a little wet so I leaned away in case water dripped on me.

"Nicky?" he asked so innocently it made me want to cry.

"Yeah it's me." I whispered. He was still holding me and I realised we couldn't stay like this forever.

"Nicky…" he mumbled. I pushed him off and saw the hurt on his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up lending my hand out to him.

"Let's go get you cleaned up." I said as softly as I could. I felt like I should help him. He nodded with a blank look on his face and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. He was quiet the whole way back and only held my hand tighter.

I was hoping to bring him back to my house and take care of him to find out why he was crying so bad. And not to mention to probably explain a few things to him.

I owe him that.


	9. Truth

**Chapter 9  
><strong>**~Truth**

**Paul's POV**

I tried not to be too happy about the fact she's holding my hand. But it's so small in comparison. Her skin is so soft. I couldn't get over it.

I tried to still be upset; I thought I was hallucinating til she pushed me off of her. There are some questions out there that need answering.

I was sorting out where to start from like:  
>-How the hell are you alive?<br>-What really happened last night?  
>-How come you changed her clothes?<br>-Why are you so strong?  
>-How come you are so beautiful?<br>And the most important…  
>-Why don't you love me?<p>

We made it to her house; my eyes darted to her bedroom window. It was still broken, so that means I wasn't dreaming last night.

I realised I probably should be freaking out; I mean she was possessed last night by something… unnatural. But I couldn't find it in me to really care. I love her for everything.

With all this going through my head I hadn't realised we had reached her bedroom. She let go of my hand and started searching for something.

"Well baby, when you said 'let's get you cleaned up' I didn't know this was the 'cleaning up' you wanted to do," I added a wink at the end. In response, she flipped me off.

A girl after my heart.

"Ok, I don't know why your shirt is in here, but take it. I don't want you to get cold or anything," she said nonchalantly.

I looked down at the shirt I was wearing last night- oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Thank you." I said softly in my most sincere voice.

She looked up at me stunned.

"What?"

"You said thank-you," she said in a fake shocked voice… maybe it wasn't fake.

"You know I'm not a bad guy," I sat on her bed and patted the spot next to me. She looked at the spot then at me.

"I'll stand thanks," I sighed deeply and nodded my head, what did I expect.

"You should give me a chance. Just once. I swear you won't regret it." I tried not to beg… but I failed majorly.

"Get down on your knees while you're at," she joked, a coy smile playing at her lips. I smiled at her in response.

"Why was your shirt here anyways?" Change of topic much.

"Wait… you don't remember?" It was only last night, I can still remember the day that I saw Nicky.

"What about you tell me what happened." she said after a moment of thought.

"Err… well; I came over here to check on you, since you ditched school and everything. And then I found you asleep on the couch… and I um, you ah. You put your arms around me…" damn it, I keep stuttering and talking like a nervous wreck, she just stood there listening, with an anxious look on her face.

"Then I didn't want you to get a sore neck so I moved you to your bed… and yeah." I'm so lame.

"What happened after that?" she asked coming forward. I moved over on the bed so she could sit but she didn't acknowledge it and kept standing.

"You went… skits." That probably isn't the right word to use.

"… I went skits?" she asked in a trance.

"Well, I don't know how to put it. You were fast asleep then you suddenly snapped awake and jumped out the window. I tried to stop you but you were so feisty and your eyes…" I was using lots of hand gestures.

"You're eyes, they went… abnormal. It looked gorgeous on you but it was really freaky. And you kept running and you wouldn't stop. I couldn't find you anywhere." I looked back up at her once I was finished. She was nodding to herself.

"Did anyone else see me… like that?" I could only shake my head. "No."

"What happened?" I asked gently.

She shook her head and turned away from me, looking at some photos on the wall. "I was drunk," she said lightly.

"Baby, that was not drunk." I said standing behind her.

"Did you just call me baby?" off topic once again.

"Erm… no?" I said with a slight smile. She looked back at me and smiled softly.

"I found this, by the way." I said searching my pockets. I think I put it in my shorts.

I found it and lifted it out and watch her face lit up.

"You found it!" she said over-joyed.

"Yeah, I found it in the forest." I shrugged, but inside I was happy dancing. She is over joyed! Hell yeah! I'm getting somewhere.

"Here," I turned her around while she lifted up her hair. I clipped the necklace together and watched her finger it.

"Thank you," she mumbled pulling me in for a hug. I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around her.

"You don't understand how much this means to me, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" she squeezed me tighter and I ever so subtly sniffed her hair, just like the ocean. Which reminded me.

"Why did you jump off the cliff?" I said with a little bit too much anger. I held her tightly, not wanting to let go but the fact that she wants to kill herself was outraging.

"What?" She lifted her head up to look at my face.

"Is life really that bad that you thought you had to end it? And how did you get out, who saved you?" so many questions were rushing through my mind.

"WHAT? I didn't try to kill myself… I just wanted to have a swim." she said honestly. I searched her eyes and could only see the truth.

"A swim? You jumped off a 5 story high cliff because you wanted to swim… during the middle of school? Because you wanted to swim?" I tried to get the information through my head.

"Yes, it helps me cool off. Especially when I get angry." she said letting go of me, she must be remembering out little… discussion at lunch.

"I'm sorry about that," I said sinking back onto the bed.

"It's ok, I don't understand why you think I have to love you but I forgive you, it's no big deal," she said lightly.

"God, you're amazing," I mumbled. She laughed lightly and sat down next to me with her hand on her recently found necklace.

"So what's the story?" I said nodding my head to the necklace.

"Oh, this. Well my aunty helped me make it. It's actually a very long story. It's not very interesting." she said too fast. I put my hand on her thigh soothing and waited for her to slap it off. When she didn't I took that as a sing of reassurance.

"I have time." she looked at me intently, studying me. She started nodding to herself.

"That picture over there. The one with the crazy scientist in it. That's my dad." she said proudly.

"He was so committed to his work, but on the sidelines he was the best father anyone could have, in my eyes anyways. But, he ah… he died. A couple years ago." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no it's ok. You didn't know." she said putting on a fake smile.

"But yeah, it was made in a dedication to him… kind of." Her eyes glazed over as if she was lost in thought.

"Actually, you probably shouldn't know this story. It will make you think of me differently," she said in a rush standing up.

I stood up straight away, "what?"

"I'm not a very good person… actually I'm not even close to a good person. You should probably go, you shouldn't be around Me." she said gesturing to the door.

I stood in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Nothing you can say will make me think any less of you. Nicky, nothing you do or say will make me think differently." I said firmly hoping to get my point across.

She shrugged and looked to the ground. I lifted her chin up with my index finger, "I promise," I said looking into her eyes.

It was a few moments til she nodded and sat down, patting the bed beside her. I quickly obliged.

"Back when me dad was alive, I was very close to my aunt. Really close. Her name is Molly; she's my mum's older sister. Anyways, my dad got so obsessed with his work that he started experimenting on people with… certain qualities. Like my aunt and myself, and others. I should probably save that story for another day," she said quickly when she noticed my shaking hands. I was furious! How dare her own father do science experiments on her? He deserved to die in my eyes. Nicky is not a toy!

"And well… one night he didn't come home from the lab at all. We all thought he would come back the next morning but he didn't. He was just gone. I went to the lab with my aunty to suss it out, we had a feeling that he could be cheating with mum, but we didn't tell mum that." She smiled to herself in memory. Then her face became dark in an instant.

"We found him in the lab… with another person. But they were both… different. His name was Mark, well I knew him as mark. But he had this dangerous vibe to him, so did my father." Her eyes started to water so I whipped away her tears with my thumbs.

"He tried to… attack us. He just wasn't himself. I hid behind Molly scared. I was only fourteen at the time. She somehow protected me and fought them off at the same time… I remember looking up and dad was on the ground, groaning in pain and Mark well. I didn't know where Mark was… and then… then Molly went to go ch-check on Mark and ended up leaving me there," she was in tears now, I so desperately wanted to comfort her but I knew she would push me away.

What the hell, I've done enough damage. I scooted closer to her and wrapped her up in my arms. I tucked her head in the crook of my neck possessively.

She cuddled closer to me.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said rubbing her back soothingly. I could kind of guess where this story ends, her father died in the hands on her aunt.

"I'm good, I'm good. I remember making my way over to my dad. And he… he jumped up and I copied what Molly did with Mark…"

I didn't understand what she meant so I lifted her face to mine curiously.

"I killed my father…" she mumbled. Ok, this was defiantly not how I thought the story would end. I looked up at her shocked.

"You… you what?" I asked. Didn't she just say she loves this man? Didn't she just say he was a great father… and she goes and kills him?

"You heard me…" she said standing up. She walked over to the window, her back facing me.

**Nicky's POV**

I walked to the window so I couldn't see his reaction. I was hoping he would tell me that it was ok, but not everyone understands. I don't know why I hoped he would.

I told him most of it… I excluded the fact my dad was turned by a vampire, Mark who was a crazy newborn. But I told him what has been eating my soul up… I still killed my own father. Molly, my aunt who is also a mermaid said it was my job. I'm meant to…

But could you imagine what would happen if I told Paul that vampires exist and me; being a mermaid, have to kill them all… even if they are my own blood.

I remember that day way too clearly. More tears swelled up in my eyes just remembering. Molly was so proud of me; my dad was the first vampire I have ever killed. She told me that her necklace with a vampire tooth was from her first vampire kill too, so she tied it around her neck proudly.

I can't forget the way my father's face, red eyes, pale skin, looked when he was headless. I tore him to pieces in tears. I had to crouch down near his bodiless head and pull out a tooth.

These memories eat me away every night.

And then when Carly made that comment to a few school friends I had to get away, away from all of it. Our old house, the students, the teachers. I never saw my aunt Molly again. I only hope that she's safe.

For some reason I trust Paul, like he wouldn't blame me for it. I couldn't tell him everything though; I'd be used as an experiment like my dad did. He used to take samples of my blood when I was a human and when I was a mermaid, the same with Molly. He was obsessed with vampire blood and venom as well, so it's not surprising that he was bitten by an experiment gone wrong. He used to ask Molly to capture stray vampires and tie them up so dad could use them as cruel lab-rats. It was horrible.

"Tell me right now that you aren't disgusted with me." I said firmly, still looking out the window.

He said nothing. "Tell me right now that you still think of me the way you did before. Tell me right now that I am not a sick person." I turned around to face him…

He wasn't there anymore, he left.

"That's what I thought," I whispered to myself, only to cry my eyes out harder.

I really thought he would understand…


	10. Hypercrite

**Chapter 10  
>~Hypercrite<strong>

**Paul's POV**

She killed… her own dad? Her father, what? How? Why... I- I can't imagine… but? Her… I thought- I just… I don't understand.

How could you kill a family member? How do you have the morals to kill someone let alone your father? The person that raised her? She killed him, and she said he was a great father! What the hell!

I bolted out of there- I need to talk to Jared. I didn't phase when I ran back to the school even though it would have been faster.

By the time I got there everyone was heading home. I ran straight to Kim's locker. Find Kim, find Jared.

I saw her and Jared holding hands and walking down the corridor, "JARED!" I shouted even though he could hear me. I skidded to a stop in front of him.

"Paul?" Jared looked at me for a second and frowned.

"Have you been crying?" Kim asked quietly.

"What? No!" I shouted, I felt my cheek and yeah, I have water leaking out of my eyes. I sniffed back the little traitor tears and wiped my cheeks.

God, embarrassing much. I turned my head and glared at some freshman that were watching curiously. They scurried off once they saw my stare.

"Paul what happened man?"

"I need to talk to you… alone, sorry Kim" Jared's frowned at the mention of leaving Kim.

Poor Jared he has to leave Kim for like what? One minute? BOO-WHO!

"I need to show you something," I walked out dragging him by the arm knowing that he would take his time saying good bye to Kim.

"Hey-wait let me say bye to Kim," He complained. I just pulled him faster.

"You'll get over it,"

By the time we snuck into the forest near the car park and phased I had already showed him everything.

_Wow… -JARED_

_Yeah, well… what do I do? –ME_

_She's still your imprint –JARED_

_Yeah, but? –ME_

_What, don't you want her anymore? –JARED_

_Of course! –ME_

_Ok, ok chill. Do you still love her? –JARED_

_You know I do man -ME_

_Then what's the problem? –JARED_

_? –ME (shrug)_

_You don't know? Paul… a-are you scared of her? –JARED_

_NO! –ME_

_Are you scared of hurting her? –JARED_

_No, I can control my temper, I'm not bipolar –ME_

_Would have fooled me –JARED_

_Fuck you! –ME_

_What was I just saying? –JARED_

_Whatever –ME_

_…_

_…Do you think of her differently? –JARED_

_Well, yeah. She's killed someone! She's a murderer, shouldn't she be in jail? Am I meant to accept that? –ME_

_Dude, this is like a first. When have you ever cared about murderers? –JARED_

_Since I've imprinted on one! I don't want her to go to Prison! Do you know how many rapists are in there! –ME_

_So that's what your problem is… you don't want her to get into trouble –JARED_

_I don't know, maybe –ME_

_Dude, we are murderers too you know! We kill vampires all the time without hesitation! Why are you being so hypercritical? –JARED_

_Err… they are leeches they have no life anyways! We are protecting people from them! –ME_

_Well maybe you're thinking too much, maybe she was protecting someone too? You did run off before she could explain further –JARED_

_Yeah… you're right. I'm over thinking this. Maybe it was self defense –ME_

_Yeah it could have been. You never know. Now go see her. She would need someone right now. You did leave her by herself. Come Sam's afterwards. Pack meeting in ten. –JARED_

_Thanks man –ME_

_Don't mention it –JARED_

After Jared phased back with images of Kim in his mind I headed towards Nicky's.

By the time I got there no one was there. I wondered around the side to where her room is.

Still no one home I could smell her sister Carly's scent. Don't ask me how I know her sisters name because I would be named a stalker for life.

I stuck my nose in the ground and followed the love of my life's little sister. It looked like she was heading around the side of the cliff tops were the pack cliff jumps. Around the side is an old rock pool that no one goes to since it's always too cold. I wouldn't know.

I stayed in the bushes incase anyone was there. I could smell Carly so clearly but I could never smell Nicky. That's weird normally Sam, Quil and Jared always think about their imprints scent.

I spotted Nicky almost instantly. She was crouched down trying not to get wet and looking into one of the rock pools.

She was about to put her hand in the water, here eyes in a trance-like state. She inched in further, almost in slow motion. Her hand was just about to skim the water…

"Nicky! Nicky! Look what I found! I found a crab!" Her sister called out snapping Nicky out of her thoughts.

She stood up and jumped over a couple of the pools to reach her sister. Her sister held out a small crab in her palm.

"What's it saying?" Carly asked. What?

"I don't know, I can't understand when it's out of water," Nicky shrugged. I inched forward to catch a glimpse of Carly throwing the crab in the water roughly.

"Carly! You might hurt it. Hey pass me that dry rock over there," Nicky said reaching her hand out.

Carly grabbed one of the few dry rocks and passed it to her sister.

"Don't fall in!" Carly said, concern lacing her voice.

"I won't, here you do it. Put this over the crab. It needs a home." Nicky said, a small smile gracing her face. I could have sworn I have never seen her smile… at me.

As Carly put the rock into the water I watched as Nicky held her sister by the hips so she wouldn't fall in. She looked over her sister's shoulder and into the mini pool. It reminded me of Mandy, my little sister. She's only eight but if me and her were in that situation Mandy would be supporting me so I didn't fall. It makes me kind of sad that I don't get to spend that much time with her. People take their siblings for granted sometimes. It takes true love and patience to spend time with your sibling, especially if they get under your skin.

At the moment I realized that I couldn't see a hint of this murderer I made Nicky out to be. I looked at how protective and supportive Nicky is of Carly.

Now that I think of it, how could someone who cares about a random crab be a monster? I just couldn't see it.

Right then all thoughts of her changed. I didn't think of her differently anymore. And I think I love her even more now, now to convince her that.

**Nicky's POV**

I heard my sister coming through the front door after my little sob-fest. I stood up quickly and tried my face. I couldn't let her see me like this.

I heard her footsteps reach the stairs and as quick as I could towards her so she wouldn't see the broken window in my room that I have yet to fix.

"Carl's?"

"Nick, what's up?" She asked, questions filling her eyes.

"Nothing, just felt like getting out. Want to go somewhere?" I shrugged.

Her eyes narrowed into suspicious but as fast as I caught her look it was gone, "Yeah sure, we aren't swimming are we, it's way too cold?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Nah, I know there's a rock pool somewhere around here, want to try and find it?" She nodded enthusiastically and dropped her back at the bottom of the stairs.

As soon as we found the rock pools I looked around. Luckily no one was here so if I did touch water no one would be around to witness.

"It's like our own private area," Carly said looking around at the deserted black rocks.

"Yeah I guess it is. First to find a crab!" I said enthusiastically.

I crouched down at one of the deeper pools and began my search.

I noticed a crab straight away. I leaned over to get a closer look but made sure I still had a good grip on the rock so I wouldn't fall in. My shadow in the water scared the crab and he moved from under his rock, rippling the water as he went. I stared at the soft waves mesmerized.

The sea water in the air wasn't helping my trance-like state. The water was begging me to enter it.

I leaned in closer, deep in concentration. My hand hesitated before the calling became too much. I leaned my hand in- ready to transform into my former self.

"Nicky! Nicky! Look what I found! I found a crab!" Carly's voice snapped me out of my venerate state.

I shot up straight away. I realized I had to be more careful- the ocean is taking control over me. And when I realized that I didn't mind I know that's a problem.

I walked over to Carly to see the struggling crab in her arms.

"What's it saying?" I love how she just assumes that I can talk to fish- it's not like that, not like that at all. But I can feel their emotions in the water. It's so hard to put into words because I can't read their emotions like an empathic-person but I can read their emotions by the movement in the water. See, I told you it makes no sense. I don't even know how I do it. Mermaid instinct maybe?

"I don't know, I can't understand when it's out of water." Carly shrugged to herself before throwing the crab in the water roughly. My eyes opened wide at how careless she was being.

"Carly! You might hurt it," the crab did nothing wrong. She did take the crab from its home. That gave me an idea…

"Hey pass me that dry rock over there," I said reaching my hand out to a pile of dry rocks.

I reached my hand behind me so she could give it to me while my eyes followed the crabs every move.

It was scared. The shadows from us were making it feel uncomfortable. I felt a rock being placed in my hand and leaned forward a bit.

"Don't fall in!" Carly said, concern lacing her voice.

It was probably a dumb idea if I got wet. Especially how long it would take me to get dry again and I'm sure Carly wouldn't want to wait for me to grow my legs back again.

"I won't, here you do it. Put this over the crab. It needs a home."

This time Carly gently put the rock into the water and I held onto her waste so she didn't fall in. I leaned over her shoulder to take a peak at the crab. Once it was fully covered by the rock it calmed itself down.

"We should do this more often," Carly whispered to me. I smiled at her, it's been a while since we have had sister bonding time.

I was about to say something when the wind picked up… It smelt animalistic and woodsy. I didn't bother looking around; we are surrounded by a forest so of course there would be animals everywhere.

When I heard a snap of a stick I turned around curiously, staring at the nearest trees. I could have sworn I saw a pair of brown eyes.

I took a step forward towards the creature but then it turned around with a rustle and it was gone.

I had a feeling that it was that huge grey wolf I had noticed earlier today.

"Let's go home; mum's home and I want to have a family meeting." I said remembering something I had said to Paul today,

_"There's no point in trying. I'm asking my mum if we can move tonight. This place isn't for me." The way his face contorted in pain made my heart break. Why am I thinking like this? I cannot feel sorry for him. Boo-hoo he's upset, so what?_

_"You want to move… because of me?" I could hear his heart beating faster in his chest. I had noticed before that his heart would beat faster then most. In fact all of his friends that sit on the back table, minus Kim, had heartbeats that were faster than humans. I thought nothing of it though._

_"Not because of you. Just I hate this place. I don't belong here." Even though that was probably the biggest lie I have ever told because I actually feel at home here I knew it wasn't safe around the rainiest town in Washington._

And plus I have told Paul way too much. Mum would completely understand and hopefully by the end of the week we'd be out of here.


	11. Meeting

**Chapter 11  
><strong>**~Meeting**

**Nicky's POV**

"Ok, so I called a family meeting because… we need to move." I said at the dining table where mum and Carly were sitting.

I looked over at Mum, she looked disappointed but I know she would understand the full reason.

Carly on the other hand,

"WHAT?" She screamed. Her face was horror-struck.

"Well… it's so rainy here. I can't keep hiding in the house all day-"

"I think you can at least try!" Carly interrupted. I backpedalled. She has never yelled at me before.

"Err… you try not getting wet in the most rainiest part in America! It's too hard. We have to just… move. Move on, forget this place." I said with a firm voice. I tried to convince myself that this was the best option… but something inside of me was nagging me- telling me to stay. I ignored it completely.

"Why can't you move? I'm happy here. I actually like it here," Carly grumbled. I rolled my eyes, she'll get over it. Eventually.

"I think we should stay," Mum said smiling softly at Carly. I nodded in agreement- wait what?

"What?" I asked confused. Did she not hear my predicament?

"Well, I was meaning to tell you earlier but I guess it slipped my mind. Here," She said getting out of her chair. She walked over to the bench where some newspapers and magazines were spread out.

I walked over dragging my feet. I really don't give a shit about magazines. I mean who cares if Garfield ate pie? Not me!

"I don't want to look at the comics," I mumbled. Mum rolled her eyes, a trait that gets passed along through the family.

"No Nicks, look." She said passing me the newspaper. I rolled my eyes but took a look any ways.

…

What the hell?

…

That sounds like a…

…

Murderer? They're blaming a human for this?

"Dude! Even I know when a vampire is playing part." I said disbelieving.

"Let me see… Seattle murders?" Carly said looking over my shoulder. I moved over in my seat so she could squeeze next to me.

"How long has this been happening?" I asked, my eyes still skimming over the paper. There are no trends in the victims... just random people.

"About a month," Mum said turning on the coffee machine

"A month?" I asked with my jaw opened

"Yes, that's what I said," Mum shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Mum! There are vampires running around everywhere. There could be more where that came from! I can't believe this. The parasites could have gotten away!" I fumed.

"What about all the people who were murdered?" Carly helpfully cut in.

"That too! Mum… God. People are dead. You should have told me… this problem could have gone away." I said frustrated. So many people…

"Honey, I'm sorry but I think this is out of your control." Mum said not looking me in the eye.

"Then why are we staying here then? Didn't you just say that you want me to stay here…" This is so confusing- I just wanted to rip my hair out. AGH!

"Nicole. I didn't say you couldn't do it. You can't do it by yourself. I don't want you hurt sweetie." I almost scoffed.

"I have been doing this for years mum; you don't think I can do this? I thought we have been over this," I know I sounded like a whining teen, but it's true. I can do this.

"If you'd just listen to me for a sec. You can't do it by yourself-Aha!" She said pointing at me when I was about to interrupt, "But if you have a little help…" Mum trailed off.

"Help? Who would help me?" I asked puzzled. Carly leaned forward too.

"The only person I can think of is Aunt Molly but she's fallen of the edge of the planet or something," Carly shrugged.

"No, what better to fight vampires then with vampires," Mum grinned wickedly.

**Paul's POV**

"What do you mean a new born war?" Brady said.

"Well what do you think dumbass?"

"Shut up Paul!" Collin defended Brady.

"Guys, relax. We are siding with the Cullen's-"

"Sam! Are you kidding me!" Jared said. I nodded in agreement. No freaking way am I going to help those leeches.

"We have to! The red-head made an army to get Bella!" Jacob yelled. I rolled my eyes

"Let her get eaten- I don't care." I mumbled quietly but loud enough for Jacob to hear. He growled at me and stepped forward –trying to be dominate I guess.

"Well I care!"

"Get laid!" I said shaking slightly. I saw Sam in the corner of my eyes talking to the rest of the pack as if we weren't there. I can't blame him, there's always fights going around here.

"I prefer not to be a sleaze. People hate sleazes. You would know all about that with your girlfriend huh? Oh wait she's not even your girlfriend!" I snarled at him and pushed him back roughly.

He pushed me back into the wall and came at me. I was shaking pretty badly now and I felt the transformation process begin.

My nostrils flared as my bones reshaped and my muscles moving under my skin. Before I knew it the fire moved down my body and I was full wolf.

I don't know how but somehow Sam had managed to get us outside.

"Do **NOT **attack each other!" Sam ordered. The weight of the alpha's order was strong and I knew I couldn't go against his wishes.

I saw Jake opposite me, his beady wolf eyes glaring at me.

_Asshole –JACOB_

_DICKHOLE! –ME_

_Nice words, call me whatever you want at least my imprint doesn't hate me –JACOB_

Low blow, really low blow. Well I can hit lower.

_At least I have an imprint –ME_

He had no comeback, I could hear inside his head trying to think of something but eventually he just gave up. He phased in front of me, flipped me off and went inside.

I know it's a low blow to him but I don't need someone else telling me I've screwed up my relationship with Nicole. I just need someone to encourage me or support me or whatever. I had to blow of some steam so I went for a quick run.

**Nicky's POV**

"So tomorrow?" I confirmed with my mum. She nodded her head, so sure of herself.

"Whatever you say." I mumbled setting out the table for dinner.

"Why does Nicky get a day off school to go to the hospital to see some person you think might be vampire? Can I come?" Carly begged.

"No," Both me and my mum said in synch.

She grumbled to herself for the rest of the night.

"What's his name again?" I asked mum peering over my food.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen. There's something fishy about that man, describe to me what a vampire is like. I have never seen one so I wouldn't know." Mum said excited. To be honest I don't want help fighting leeches with other leeches- I don't feel as independent.

"Well, they are beautiful I guess you would say. Always pale, umm… drinks blood, obviously. Really stealthy and graceful…?" I couldn't think of anything else.

"Sounds like Carlisle." Mum said.

"What I don't understand is why he works in a hospital, wouldn't he like… eat his patients?" Carly asked. I didn't even think of that.

"Or maybe he steals the blood supplies?" I suggested.

"Well- we are just going to find that out tomorrow aren't we," Mum said with an encouraging smile.

"We shall!" I said, excitement flooded my voice.


	12. Confrontations

**Chapter 12  
>~Confrontations<strong>

**Nicky's POV**

I stood in the corridor waiting for mum to park the car in the hospital. I couldn't smell vampire scent since the anaesthetics and hospital drugs stank up the place. I could definitely smell blood- if there was a vampire around here they would be going crazy.

I was leaning on the wall with one foot propped up watching everyone go by when mum came through the double doors in her purple scrubs.

"Ready?"

"Yes, now stick with me otherwise you might get kicked out. No scaring people off, don't ask questions and just stay quiet. Stick with the story ok?" Mum asked. I nodded my head I know all of this. She seriously drilled it into my brain in the car.

"Ok, good. Let's head to the front desk, I just need to sign in and then we'll find Carlisle,"

**Paul's POV**

I started pacing in the car park. The bell had rung several minutes ago and Nicky still hadn't showed up. Maybe she wasn't kidding when she said she was moving.

I growled frustrated. She couldn't move… I don't know how but I would just know if she left me. I looked around quickly when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Paul, man. You have to get to class- Mrs Harrison told me to come and get you," Jared said. It was weird seeing Jared without Kim, kind of like how it was before we both phased.

"But… Nicky,"

"Eh… dude- We can't stay out here. My mum will kill me if she finds out I skipped…"

"But what if it was Kim?"

…

Yeah, that's what I thought.

"If I'm band from seeing Kim this weekend expect to be running with three legs." Jared grumbled.

"C'mon," I called out behind me. I had already ran ahead of him and out the school gate.

"Where are we going again?" Jared asked catching up to me.

"Nicky's house." I said without thinking. I had already memorised her house by heart and knew exactly where to go.

**Nicky's POV**

"That's him- right there," Mum whispered quietly. I peeked over the receptionist's desk and into the open door of the opposite room. I saw the back of a doctor treating a patient, from behind all I could see was his white coat and blonde hair.

"That one?" I confirmed, he strolled gracefully around the side of the bed and played with a few machines. His arms were pale white- like a vampire.

I stood up suddenly without any warning to my mum and speed walked into the room. The patient was an elderly women who looked surprised to see me but said nothing.

I didn't care how rude I was being marching in here but hey, It's purely business.

I spun the doctor around with some strength since it was like moving a rock. (Another vampire trait) This guy is so a vamp-

When I turned him around his curious gaze almost made me want to rip out mum's hair.

I sighed aggitatered.

"It's not him," I said to mum on my way out.

"Excuse me, miss?" I heard the doctor call out.

"It's not him? But I was so sure," Mum whispered to me, trying to keep up.

"His eyes, they're not meant to be gold." I said a bit louder then I meant to. I heard the doctors footsteps pause before he rushed after me.

"Miss," I turned around at him annoyed. What a waste of time.

"I'm sorry for barging in like that but I needed to check… something." I shrugged like it was no big deal. He looked over me suspiciously before he spoke to my mum.

"Mary, may I speak with you and your daughter, privately?" He asked with so much politeness. Of course he's not a vampire. A vampire wouldn't ask there evil little shits.

"Um, sure."

He led us to an office. It doesn't take a genius to work out that it was his.

"Please take a seat," He gestured to the two chairs in front his desk.

"I don't have time for this," I complained

"Sit." Mum ordered. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down.

"Don't be mad at me- it was an honest mistake," Mum defended.

"I said there eyes change colour." I gestured to Doctor Cullen's golden eyes.

"But his do," She mumbled under her breath. I saw Doctor Cullen stiffen but I ignored him.

"Not to red." I argued.

"Sorry, but what exactly are you talking about?" Doctor Cullen interfered.

"Nothing," My mum and I said in synch. We both crossed our arms over our chest at the same and glared at each other.

"You wouldn't mind if I ask a few questions?" He asked. I looked away from his sharp golden eyes and onto all of the medical certificates nailed to the wall. It was impressive in how many he has; I wouldn't be surprised if there was more then that.

"Not at all," Mum said kindly. I scoffed at the change of attitude.

"Why is your daughter here today?"

"I want to be a nurse when I'm older so mum brought me here to show me the ropes," I said like I was reading off a script. This was our supposively great reason as to why I'm wondering down the halls in the hospital. I didn't care how false I sounded.

"Right," He said as if he didn't believe me, "Well then what was the reason for encountering me earlier?"

I hate his use of words.

"I thought you were someone else," This was true- sort of. But I couldn't say, 'I thought you weren't human,' that wouldn't go down to well, would it?

"And the conversation about the colour of my eyes?" He leaned forward in his chair. Why does it feel like I'm being interrogated by police.

Before I could open my mouth mum answer for me, "Nicky has a fascination with the colour of people's eyes." Believable, very believable- great job mum.

I looked over at the doctor who had a small frown on his face.

"How much do you know?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. I looked up at him startled.

"How much do we know of what?" Mum said with a shaky voice, she was never one for lying under pressure.

"Vampires," Carlisle whispered. My stare turned suspicious.

"How much do _you _know?" I turned the question around. I sat up when he looked away from my intense eyes.

"Enough to know that you're looking for a vampire," He said nonchalantly.

"Vampire's aren't real," I lied. He raised his hideously perfect eyebrows at me.

"Are you sure?" He knows I'm lying.

"We should probably be going home, thanks for your time Carlisle," Mum said standing up. Neither of us moved, we both kept giving each other suspicious glances.

"What are you?" He said finally.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" I retorted. Mum sighed and left the room, her paging buzzing as she walked out.

"Don't do anything stupid- both of you!" She called out behind her. She closed the door leaving Carlisle and I seated staring at each other coldly.

"You have no scent," He said mysteriously.

I shrugged, I knew that.

"You have really pale skin," I stated.

"I don't go into the sun often," I snorted. Yeah right.

"You know about vampires?" He said. I noticed he hasn't blinked- weird.

"I know a lot more than you do," I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

To my confusion he started chuckling. I sat there staring at him with a disgusted look on my face. Why am I even talking to this creep?

"I bet you don't," He said once he had calmed down. I couldn't tell him and give away secrets so I decided to show him as best as I could.

"Do you know what this is?" I said holding out my necklace. I took it off and tossed it to him. He easily caught it and inspected it.

"Is this what I think it is?" He said marvelling at it.

I nodded to confirm his suspicion.

"Where did you get this?" He said gesturing towards the tooth.

"From a blood-suckers jaw- duh!" I said with a smirk. I kind of want to freak him out. He might probably thinks I'm insane.

"You… you got this vampire tooth? You pulled this out of a real vampire's mouth?" He asked stunned.

"Well I killed him first of course," I shrugged as if it were no big deal. Apparently it was bigger then I thought because carlisles mouth dropped open.

"But- but you're… you're human," He whispered. His calm façade disappearing. It was like he was another person.

"That's what you think," I cooed with a small smile. This is too fun.

"Are you… a werewolf?" He said giving me the once over. I almost gagged. A were-wolf?

"That's insulting,"

"Oh sorry, I mean a shape-shifter," He said with sincerity. He's got to joking. There is no such thing. He must be playing with me.

"I'm not joking about this." I said offended.

"Neither am I," He defended with his arms in surrender at my sudden outburst.

I rolled my eyes, "you know what, forget it," I mumbled standing up. I walked to the door but in a flash Carlisle was in front of me. How did he do that?

"What-"

He cut me off with his hand.

"I'm a vampire," He said seriously.

"I'm a mermaid," I shot back. I know he won't believe me so I was allowed to use that for my advantage.

"I'm not kidding, my whole family is," I rolled my eyes again and tried to move around him but he stood in front of me blocking off my exit.

"We have golden eyes because we drink the blood of animals,"

"Aha,"

"Seriously. We don't want to be monsters; we don't want to hurt humans,"

"Then how do you stand to work in a hospital- do you suck your patients dry?" I injected.

"No, most of my family is controlled that we can live a normal life. We don't mean anyone harm,"

"You're serious about this aren't you?" I inquired. Stepping back a few steps I took a look at him fully. As much as I hate to admit he was beautiful- his flawless pale skin, his silky blonde hair, his stance seemed casual yet graceful. It was just his eyes- I was so sure vampires had red eyes when they had quenched their thirst and black eyes when they were thirsty. This goes against everything I have ever believed in.

"Dead serious,"


	13. Ready

**Chapter 13  
>~READY<strong>

**Paul's POV**

"This is her house?" Jared asked when we reached the door. There seemed to be no moving trucks around which is a great sign.

"Yep," I whispered knocking on the door. I heard footsteps come down the stairs from the other side of the door. The door was opened by Carly. Her eyes widened at the sight of us.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Jared, this is Paul. Is your sister home?" He asked politely.

"She's not, can I take a message?" She asked playing with the hem of her tee shirt nervously.

"Nah, but thanks anyways…"

"Carly, my name's Carly," I could have told him that. But that would be weird since she ahs probably never seen me before. I have seen her many times with my stalking sessions with Nicky.

"Thanks Carly, oh wait. Do you mind if we ask were Nicky is?" Jared cooed.

She looked hesitant, "I better not. I'm sorry. If you see my mum- could you not tell her I skipped school?" She said stressed. I smirked, I use to be like that once, caring what mum thinks. Not anymore. The only person who I care about what they think is… you guessed it, Nicky.

"Sure sweetie, I'll see you later," Jared said ruffling her hair. I gave him a funny look-

"Wait!" I almost shouted at her. She flinched back at my tone.

"Ah, sorry. But are you moving?" I almost forgot to ask. It was pretty much the whole point in coming here.

"I… I don't know. Nicky wants too, but I don't. I like it here," She smiled.

"Nicky wants to move?" My heart sinking in my chest. It's because of me I bet. Jared gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. She pretends to hate this place, but I know better," She said with a knowing smile.

"Hey Carly, you don't mind letting us in? We just want to talk," Jared said giving me a subtle wink. She looked hesitant, "Mum says I should never let strangers in the house,"

"But Carly we got to your school. And we're really good friends with Nicky- well I am." I growled lowly at Jared.

"Um… sure then yeah I guess it's ok," She shrugged opening the door wider for us.

SUCCESS!

Remind me to thank Jared later; I couldn't have done this without him.

After Carly offered us coffee we all got settled onto the dining room table. I decided to break the silence.

"So Carly, tell me about Nicky," I tried to sound casual. Jared snorted and I gave him a glare.

"She's my sister?" She said like it was a question.

"Yeah I know, tell me more. I want to know everything!" I demanded

"Everything?" Carly shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Everything."

**Carly's POV**

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell them everything- it would be like a repeat of what happened in California and mum and Nicole would not be happy with me if I stuff this up again.

So I told them everything apart from the whole 'mythical' side. I excluded the parts about dad and just told them basic things, like Nicky's favourite colour, movie, band and so on.

I noticed how interested Paul seemed to be, Jared kind of dozed off but Paul really wanted to know every detail about Nicky.

I didn't know if it was cute or suspicious but I stayed clear of the subject of Nicky's humanity.

Well far away from that topic.

Paul and Jared looked familiar, and they were both really handsome but there was something off about them. I didn't know if it was because Nicky had told me if I was suspicious of someone it's probably because they were a 'demon.' But they looked nothing like a vampire.

Almost like the opposite. Vampires were cold and pale and these two guys sitting in front of me were hot and tanned. Not that I'm complaining.

Jared seemed way nicer then Paul but for some reason I felt safe around them… protected.

**Nicky's POV**

"So I'm assuming you came to me for help?" Doctor Cullen presumed.

"Yeah- I do. It's about the Seattle murders, you've heard about them right?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

He looked surprised at first and then relaxed, "Of course I have. My family and I with help of a few friends are trying to …resolve the problem at hand,"

"Me too! It's vampires. It's like an army," I put in. He nodded in agreement.

"An army of new born vampires. And we recently found out what they are looking for," He said with a grace expression.

"And that would be?" I trailed off.

"Who, actually. It's a girl by the name of Isabella Swan-"

"Isabella Swan… like Bella?" I said, I've heard the name a couple times from Jacob.

He nodded solemnly, "That is correct,"

"Oh my God- does she know? That they're after her, or about vampires?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes- she knows. She knows more then most humans about vampires, she err… wants to…" He stopped talking and coughed awkwardly. "Yes, well it would be an honour for you to join us in fighting. But please know I am not trying to force you into this. This could end up very dangerous and I don't want to see anyone get hurt,"

"Count me in." I said without a second thought.

"You really want to help us? I don't even know if you would be able to withstand a few- you're only a child,"

"I think I will be fine," I said cockily, I don't think. I know.

"Thank you," he said sincerely after a few moments of scepticism.

"Hey- I should be thank you. I came to you for help," I responded.

"The more the merrier I suppose," He sighed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed like a little school girl at a Justin Bieber concert.

"You sound just like Emmet," He said with a proud smile.

I smiled back- I was still a bit sceptic about siding with vampires but hey- I do get to kick some leeches ass.

"So what exactly are you? If you don't mind me asking," He said sheepishly. I was surprised he hadn't figured it out.

"A mermaid," I said a bit embarrassed. It sounds so… stupid. A mermaid. Pfft, they sound so innocent. If people only knew before they wrote fairytales about them being so peaceful.

"A mermaid? I didn't realise they were still around…" He pondered walking around his room in thought.

"You believe me?" I had a presumption that he would laugh at me. And asked if he was getting punk'd.

"Of course, you do know of the Volturi?"

"The what?

"I'll take that as a no. They are almost like a royal family. They are the rule makers and punish rule breakers. They are harsh and unkind. They use to send out vampires to destroy were-wolves and mermaids like yourself. I thought mermaids were whipped out years back."

"Wiped out? Were-wolves?" all these words were running through my head. How did I not know of this? It seems like critical information.

"Yes, I'm surprised you don't know. Aro- the head of the Volturi is terrified of were-wolves and he was not fond of mermaids since they were strong and could easily kill a vampire and still blend in with society. It's remarkable really that I am staring at one right now," He was talking quietly at the end of it and looked at me as if I were some sort of sculpture in a museum. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"How do you know all this? Is it in some kind of 'Vampire's for dummy' manual? You know, vampire 101?" I laughed at my joke… I'm so funny it hurts.

"Not exactly… I use to be one," He mumbled.

"Be one? Be a vampire? I thought you already were one,"

"No, Nicole. I mean I use to be part of the Volturi," He looked up at me with a small shrug.

I didn't know what to say…

"Ok," I said in a tiny voice. Does this mean he has killed my people? My ancestors… my family?

"I swear I on my life I wasn't involved with the mermaid massacre. It was long before I was turned that they had executed your kind. I am deeply sorry and wish I could have stopped them," He sounded so sincere.

"It's ok…" I managed to say.

"It's not your fault. We'll just have to kill those assholes huh?" I said seriously.

"Nicky, no matter how much confidence you have," He walked up to me and put a cold hand on my shoulder, "You must never face the Volturi. They may seem easy to beat but I assure you they have gifts. Gifts that could end your life so easily,"

I nodded I know about vampires and there gifts.

"So what now?" I asked changing the subject. It was getting too emotional around here. And there's one thing I don't deal with- it's feelings.

"Well you could come and meet my family? Or you could come over the day of the war. Alice- you know the one I told you about that could see into the future," I nodded my head, "Yes well she tells us that it will be one week from today. Will you be ready by then? Because you can learn a few tricks from my family. They know how to take down newborns,"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I'll come over to your place next Monday morning. Don't worry, I'll be ready,"

And I was serious, it's what I have been waiting for.


	14. Promises

**Chapter 14  
>~Promises<strong>

**Nicky's POV**

"Mum, don't worry about it- he's good... in a wierd way. You said so yourself." I told mum on the drive back home. She was know very nervous about the fact vampires live peacefully in society, better yet work with her.

"It's just the fact that I hadn't realised. I mean... it is so obvious now," Mum scolded herself. I didn't really have anything to say so the rest of the drive was fairly quiet. Just as mum parked the car in the drive way I noticed the kitchen light on. I looked over at mum to find that she was looking at what I was looking at with a small crease in her eye brow.

"Mum, tell me you left the kitchen light on," I said keeping my eyes on the window. I couldn't see anything moving from inside from inside the car.

"I would tell you that but I don't like lying to my kids," She said in a robotic voice. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and slowly took off her seatbelt. I watched as she slowly opened the car door and not make a sound when stepping down into the gravel. I sat in the car with an amused smile on my face.

She looked over at me once before waving me over I turned to pull my seatbelt off but the click was apprently too loud and I was hushed.

I tried to stiffle my laugh when Mum was tip toeing on the steps. I actually ended up laughing, shaking my head and marched over to her making a loud of noise.

"Nicole!" Mum whispered harshly. I smiled at her before cracking my knuckles at the doorway.

"It's fine," I said in a sing-song voice. It really was- I could take whoever was inside.

I opened the door expecting it to be locked or something. Maybe the burglar came in through the back door or even through a window, but of course I was wrong and the door easily opened with a bang.

I heard some murmuring in the kitchen and waved mum to follow after me. The murmuring soon turned into laughter- there was definitely more than one and they hadn't heard me yet.

"You're kidding? Oh man, Dude- she is just like you!" A famaliar voice said between chuckles. Where have I heard that voice from?

"Yeah she even has your weird serious vibe when you get all angry," Another famaliar voice put in. I recognised it easily, my very own sister

"Carly?" I asked turning the corner and spying my sister and two fellow classmates sitting around the dining table.

Jared and Carly were amused while Paul looked like he was holding back his tongue but once they noticed me there expressions were all different.

Carly: Mixed between shocked and scared.

Jared: Highly amused and creepishly calm.

Paul: A longing and loving look (Hey don't ask, I'm just telling you the way I saw it)

"Nick," Carly replied meekly. Mum was behind me with her finger pointed ready to yell before she noticed the two large man-boys sitting at the table.

"Carly Summers you are in- oh hi boys, how are you?" Her change in voice tone will cease to amaze me.

"Fine Mrs. Summer's, I'm Jared- this is Paul," Jared replied in a calm, polite voice. Paul grunted in reply. I swear those two boys are the exact opposite of each other.

"Oh it's Mary, could I please speak to Carly for a minute- excuse me for a sec," Mum said, her voice dripping with false sweetness as she glared at her youngest daughter. I sucked my lips to keep from laughing at the corner mouse look Carly had on her face. Sprung.

Carly knew better than to skip school... but what was even more horrifying was the fact Paul and (not so much) Jared were making themselves comfy in my home.

Once Carly and mum left the room and into the living room I stood awkwardly at the doorway looking anywhere but Paul's eyes.

"Come sit next to me," He said patting the seat, I looked over and saw the pleading look in his eyes. Wuss.

"Kay," I murmured. I sat down hesitantly but didn't fail to notice the close distance between his seat and mine. He was pretty much breathing on my neck, especially since he turned his body towards me.

"Where were you?" He whispered, he tried to shrug it off as curiousity but his eyes give him away. He was concerned, worried.

"None of your bussiness," I whispered back looking straight forward and keeping my eyes on Jared who had his phone out and was texting someone, my guess was Kim. They were pretty much inseparable.

"Oh but it is," He said cockily.

_Here we go_

"Aha, Paul. And what makes that so?" I asked boredly. My eyes still anywhere but his.

"Could you please look at me," He begged. I looked over suprised at his bluntness. He captured my stare and scooted closer, if that was even possible, toward me. While mesmerised by his gaze I noticed how handsome he was. He was a cocky asshole yes... but a handsome one at that.

His jaw line is square and muscular while his soft looking lips made his face look surprisingly manly. I realised I was staring at his lips when his soft pink lips turned into a proud smirk. I looked away from his lips and to his nose. It was small but yet at the same time it wasn't. He had the perfect sharp features I have ever seen. But I would be damned if I told him that.

Like seriously, damned. He would never let me forget it.

I looked away from him after I heard Jared cough getting both our attention.

"What!" Paul screeched, his anger getting the better of him and his arms started to tremble. He looked murderously at Jared and I felt a twinge of sympathy for whatever Jared did that made Paul so... worked up.

"Whoa you ok?" I asked, was he having an epileptic fit? This hasn't been the first time I have seen him vibrate like that but if he is having one in my house isn't it my responsibility to get him to the hospital? Or something?

"I'm fine," Paul seethed through his clenched teeth. He was staring at Jared as if he had just ran over his pet puppy... twice.

"Relax, Paul," Jared said soothingly. His facial expressions were contorted into a nervous look and he kept glancing at me to Paul.

"Nick, better step back," Jared warned.

"Err... why?"

**Paul's POV**

Asshole. Fucking asshole. I was finally having my moment with Nicky and what does Jared do. He ruins it by coughing. Yeah no big deal right? Wrong! She was looking at me like she wanted to kiss me- what kind of best friend would take that away from someone? Does he not realise how hard I have worked to get her to like me let alone want to kiss me.

I couldn't help it, my wolf side was creeping out, demanding for dominance over the situation. The animal inside of me was pissed that my attention with my mate had been interupted, by another wolf. And that was not ok!

"Err... why?" My girl asked curiously. Her voice didn't have an ounce of fear in it.

"Just listen to me- step back,"

What the fuck! No, don't listen to him, he's a dickhead. Why would she step back. I got even angrier before Moron over there explained the danger, me.

"Paul, you don't want to hurt her," I looked down at my quivering body ashamed but that didn't hold the transformation process from expanding itself.

I was endangering my Nicky. I was. Why? Because I got angry at Jared coughing. If it were possible I shook even more, furious at myself from putting Nicky in harm. I hadn't even realised I had stood up before I saw Jared try to pull Nicky away,

"Nicky don't!" Jared yelled terrified, I had no idea why until cool arms wrapped themselves around my body. I looked down at Nicky and saw her bury her face in my chest. I closed my eyes enjoying her arms around me. I calmed down considerably.

"It's ok," Nicky cooed. I breathed in and out, inhaling Nicky's intoxicating scent, ralishing in Nicky's arms. Concentrating that her body was pressed against me and before I knew it... I had stopped shaking and was hugging her back. She was only up to the middle of my neck so I picked her off the floor and pulled her tighter against me. I buried my face in her hair and closed my eyes.

"Dude... that was close," Jared interupted. I was going to brake his neck. He has got to learn when to shut it.

"Nicole?" Mary said coming into the kitchen awkwardly. I put Nicky down and saw her look as if she was bored out of her mind, as if we weren't embracing each other. I kept my arms around Nicky's shoulders as she turned around to look at her mum. She didn't push me off her... yet.

"Mmm?" She said innocently.

"I'm just bringing Carly to school, would any of you boys want a ride?" Mary offered.

Ok, first off: Why the fuck would I want to go to school? And secondly, why would I want to leave Nicky behind after she just hugged me? Are people that dumb that they don't realise. I was about to say something but then thought what would Jared say? Apprently telling her where she could stick her car ride wouldn't go down too easy. But hey, the woman was as worse as Jared, they both know when to ruin a moment. I kept my cool this time since my arms were wrapped protectively around Nicky.

"Yes, if you don't mind please," Jared said nodding his head towards the door. I gave him a look that says, 'I want to stay here ...asshole,' He didn't get it and decided to pull on my arm.

"If you want that arm attached to your body you wouldn't," I warned quietly. I heard an angelic laugh from below me and looked down at Nicky. She shook her head and bobbed under my arms and stepped away from me.

"You should go- school hasn't finished yet,"

"Are you coming too?" I asked, no begged. I didn't care if I had just lost my man-cards, I just wanted to be with the girl I love... besides Jared lost his way before he imprinted ages ago.

"Nah, might stay home... ," She shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I stay-"

"Paul come on," Jared called. I growled at him when he pulled my arm again.

"Bye Paul," Nicky said easily as she turned away from me and strolled up the stairs... with out me.

**Nicky's POV**

The next morning I took a quick shower and went for a jog. Since (I hope) we're moving there was no point in going to school. Mum completely agreed with me after forcing Carly to go to school for the rest of the week. HA!

Since mum hates the whole idea of the vampire war she insists on me concentrating and focusing on everything to do with it. So that means I'm out of school and into training. I could roll my eyes.

"Sweetie, I know it's extreme but you are getting way to over confident." Mum warned me on my way in.

"Well it's better to be confident than scared." I qouted. I walked up stairs to have a shower since I was all sweaty.

"I just hope you know what you are doing!" Mum called. She was such a worry wart.

I sighed, "I'll be fine- I promise," And I was serious, nothing will happen- nothing at all. If anyone knows me well enough they know I always keep my promises.


	15. Feelings

**Song for chapter: Hate that I love you -Rihanna and Neyo **

**Chapter 15  
><strong>**~Feelings**

**Nicky's POV**

Wednesday came and went without any trouble. I still hadn't returned to school and I decided Wednesday night that I wouldn't be showing up at the Cullen's for the random training session- I would just show up on the day.

Mum didn't mind but she was so hesitant about the fight on Monday.

So it's a Thursday night and I was doing some crunches on my bedroom floor. I had my earphones in and was blasting music to try and ignore this feeling. My gut was aching, not because I wasn't feeling well but because... I feel lost. As much as I hate to admit it, I think it's cause I haven't seen Paul. I miss being annoyed by him, I miss ignoring him, I miss his compliments, I miss seeing his confidence when he walks up to me, I miss seeing his flabbergasted face when I walk away from him... I miss everything about him. I miss him. Period.

Sounds wierd right? Last week I wouldn't mind not seeing his face. But it's so wierd... like all of a sudden I realise you don't know what you got until it's gone. I know Paul hasn't gone anywhere, but I want him around. I want to see him. I want him to annoy me and I want him to try and hold my hand while I pull away. I hate that I'm feeling this way. Because along the lines, somehow, for some strange reason... I think I really care for him.

Carly came home from school yesterday saying how Paul was looking for me, maybe he cares for me too? Or maybe he only cares about sex. Yep- that's why he's talking to me... sex. The only thing he wants from me. And I just have happened to start getting this... 'attachment' for him.

"Stupid girl..." I muttered to myself and gained momento for more power in the stomach crunches. I didn't want to feel this way. But... I don't mind. I don't know what I'm feeling- I don't know how I feel about him... I just... I don't- I don't like him? Do I... No- not me. I should... I can't- I will. No. Maybe... Yes? AGH! I am so confused. Since when have I ever been interested with boys? Since when have I ever been interested with man-whores who flirt with anything with boobs? Since when have I ever been interested with (Shivers) Paul?

I scrunched up my face when the burning from the exercise began to kick in. I turned up my music a bit louder and tried to clear my mind.

_Who need thoughts about Paul right? Ha... Oh crap- I'm thinking about him again. LA-La-LA! Try not to think about Paul! La-La-La!_

Oh... who am I kidding. The boy drives me crazy.

I was so intuned to my thoughts and the music was so loud in my ears I couldn't hear my window slide open and the floor creek.

I turned my head to change the song on my Ipod. This song was depressing anyways-

"AH!"I squeeled when I saw Paul's head lying next to me. I stood up quickly and ripped my earphones out.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered harshly to Paul. He was only in a pair of basketball shorts, showing off his impressive body. I tore my eyes away from his 6 pack and looked at him. He was lying on the floor with his hands under his heads looking up at me with a calm expression on his face.

"Hi..." He whispered after a few minutes. I smiled but wiped it off my face before he could see. I hate him- remember? But what was I just telling myself?  
>ARGHH! This is so confusing. I either do or don't like him. I can't seem to make up my mind.<p>

"Err... What are you doing here?" I said in a calm voice. I looked down quickly at what I was wearing when Paul looked me once over with a lustful smile on his lips. I was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. Nothing too revealing I guess. He has seen girls butt-naked, this is nothing compared to that.

"Seeing you obviously," He said with a shrug. He got up from his spot on the floor and before I could say 'Abs' I was embraced in a warm hug. I tensed for a split second before relaxing. I still didn't want to seeem to desperate so I kept my hands to myself.

"I missed you," He breathed. _I missed you too, _

_"_Is' only been two days," I told him non-chalantely. _Those two days gave me WAY too much to think about_

"Yeah well those two days have been a bitch without you," He murmered into my hair. Ok- another thing I hate to admit, I might like the feeling of his warm breath on my neck- just saying.

"Why weren't you at school and when are you coming back to school?" He said letting me go and holding me by my shoulders at arms length away.

"I wasn't at school because I'm not coming back," I said as if it were a fact- which it is. His face went from concern to horrified.

"Why!" He shouted at me. He dropped his arms off my shoulder in a sharp movement. His fingers curling up into fists and his arms shaking. What is with that? It's like when he is angry or upset he starts vibrating- it's wierd. I don't think it's normal. No one else does it, except Quil and Embry and Jacob... and Seth and Jared and Leah and Brady and Collin... the people that all hang together and have gigantic muscles and tower over other students. Huh.

"Relax. I'm just not." I said Shrugging. He looked at my face with narrowed eyes before sighing. His body calmed down a bit but he was still shaky in his movement. He sat on my bed and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs infront of him.

"Are you sick?" I asked quietly. He shook his head, his hands still over his face. It was kind of cute, like a sad child.

"Are you?" He said suddenly looking up at me. I shook my head before he could finish.

"I'm fine," I said awkwardly.

"So um... do you mind me- staying here?" He said looking down at his bare feet. I frowned for a second, my normal response before I realised this right here- him here was what I wanted before. My gut ached to be away from him. And right now, wit him here, I felt fine. No gut-aching pains whatsoever.

"No," I said in a breathless voice. "I don't."

He looked up startled before a face-breaking grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He said with a twinkle in his eye and hope in his voice. I nodded before picking up my ipod and turning it off. It had still been playing all this time.

"So..." I said awkwardly. What now?

"Why were you exercising?" He cut through the almost-awkward silence. I shrugged. No point in telling him it was to keep my thoughts off of him.

"Just keeping fit," I said lamely. I looked down at the carpet and began tracing the pattern.

"You don't need to change your body- you're perfect the way you are," He said sincerely. I looked up at his face and he was dead serious. He was looking at me with that intense face trying to tell me a secret message with his eyes.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"But if you are going to continue... mind if I join you?" He asked seriously. I nodded simply.

"If you can keep up," I challenge with a smirk on my face. His serious demeaner changed and he winked at me with a beam on his face.

"Babe- challenge accepted." He said before jumping up and hopping onto the floor patting the spot next to him. I smiled to him and joined him.

"Wait," I said pausing. I reached for my ipod again and put one earphone bud into his ear and the other into mine. He leaned in close to me so I could put it in his ear without moving. I smiled shyly at the closeness and put the songs on shuffle.

We started doing sit ups together at the same time with the beat of the music.

"You have a good playlist," He complimented after a few songs.

"You have a good stamina," I said with a huff of breath. Damn he's strong. and his six-pack proves just that.

"You do too," He said in a voice mixed between impressiveness and confused.

"How do you keep up?" I blurted out after the song changed. I was feeling exhausted and my body begged to stop but I kept at it- determined to not look weak infront of him.

"How do you?" He said with a laugh. His voice sounded suprisingly suspiscious. Shouldn't I be the suspiscious one?

"Ok... ok. I can't." I said relaxing on the floor and breathing in and out to get my voice back.

"I win," He said adding a wink at the end. I unwillingly nodded and turned my head to look at him. He must have moved closer because we were now an inch apart. He looked in my eyes- asking permission to lean in further, I inched closer to and saw his eyes closed. I felt his warm breath wash over my face and I think my face flushed.

This would have been a romantic moment I guess... first kiss with him and all but I stood up hastily before anything like that could happen.I wasn't thinking right.

"So... um. that was fun," I said scratching the back of my neck nervously. He nodded disapointed and stood up.

"Kay," He grunted before scrunching up his face. I could tell he was mad.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly looking away from his face.

"Ok," He said before shaking slightly. I walked forward but he was already out the window.

I sighed to myself before walking over to the window. He ran into the forest without a glance back. I furrowed my brows. Maybe it's a shortcut? I don't know. I sighed before shutting my window. I wonder how he got down there without jarring his knees. It is quite a fall.

I shrugged before going to have a shower. I cringed when I saw how sweaty I was. That's gross. How does he not care? I bet I smell too.

I went to have a shower and was ready for sleep. I needed it.

Friday came and nothing exciting happened except when I was reading more about the Seattle murders and Carly came into the room with her bag still on her back- having just arrived home from school.

"Nicky, Nicky guess what!" She squeled. I closed the newspaper and looked up at her expectantly.

"What?" I said with a bit of excitment, the last time she squeled was when Daniel Parker asked her out on a date on Thursday. I guess I have been too busy to really notice. I felt bad but it washed away and my eyes widened at what Carly told me.

"I was talking to Jared today because he was asking me if I knew what was going wrong with Paul-"

"What's going on with him?" I interupted. She narrowed her eyes at me in annoyance then sighed.

"Anyways," She said with a loud voice, "As I was saying before I was rudely interupted," I rolled my eyes, "Jared asked me if I knew if you and Paul had been seeing eachother..." She trailed off.

"And..." I said impatiently.

"That's has been all mopey around the school but what I wanted to ask you is if you would be willing to double date with me and Daniel." She said with an excited smile.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

She sighed in annoyance, "You should really listen. I wanted to know if you and Paul would double date with me and Daniel. You could cheer him up and I can see Daniel seeings as there will be chaperons on our date," She squeled again. I almost blocked my ears from the sound.

"Why do you care about Paul?" I asked suspisciously, "You know we aren't together. There is nothing I can do to make him cheer up," I said looking down at the table. I didn't know if I was lying or not but I know for a fact he was probably all depressed and mopey because of me.

"Because..." She trailed off awkwardly, "I just think. Maybe you and him would be good for each other," She said carefully.

"When did you become the relationship guru?" I said with slight anger in my undertone.

"Oh come on nick. Anyone could see. You are both made for each other. He is the guy version of you and you are the girl version of him. Jared agrees with me-"

"Since when do you know all of this. Jared and Paul are in my year level," I said ignoring everything she had just said incase my heart had any ideas.

"I have been talking to the whole gang this pass week. They are all so nice, but they are always asking about you. Especially Paul. He likes you... a lot, you know." Carly stated.

"Ummm..." I finished the conversation right there by turning my back on her and back to the newspaper.

Before I knew it... it was Monday. The day of the fight. Or the correct term: The day of the Newborn War.

I hadn't seen Paul since Thursday but I tried not to care... that much.

I woke up earlier then usual and said a quick goodbye to mum and Carly who were already up and ready for work and school.

"Be careful sweetheart," Mum cooed giving me a hug. I smiled at her,

"I always am," I said for a upteenth time this morning. I gave her a hug and a kiss before moving on to Carly. She had a few tears in her eyse and gave her a quick hug before handing her a tissue.

"Dude- I'll be fine. You know that," I said seriously. She nodded and gave me a tight hug which mum joined in soon after.

"You guys are acting like you'll never see me again. Relax would ya?" I said with a small smile.

"Nicole, just-"

"Be careful, I know- I know. I gotta go. Bye- I love you both!" I called out behind my shoulder.

I opened the door and saw the snow. I shrugged at my casual clothes, a pair of shorts and a simple tee-shirt.

I knew I had to be at the Cullen's at 9 and I had ten minutes to get there. I'm pretty sure I could just run there. Plus it would help my keep warm. I don't usually get cold but it's snowing. Enough said.


	16. Newborn

**Chapter 16  
>~Newborn<strong>

**Thanks for the memories -Fall out boy**

**Nicky's POV**

"And this is my lovely wife Esme," Carlisle introduced. I smiled at the porcelin skilled beauty and held out my hand to shake. She rolled her eyes with a massive grin on her fave and pulled me into a tight, cold hug. She reminded me of my own mother for some reason, even though vampires can't technically have kids Esme did have the mother aura about her.

"There is normally Edward but he is a bit preoccupied at the moment," Carlisle said. The pretty blonde girl grimaced for an unknown reason.

"I'm Emmett," A big burly guy introduced. He looked like Paul but a very pale version. He scooped me into a bear hug. He reminded me of a massive teddy bear.

"Rosalie," A blonde beauty said without acknowlegdment. I nodded at her once before she looked down at her nails.

A short girl bobbed up to me with a beam on her face, pushing Emmett out of her way as she goes. It was funny that such a short girl could heave the strongest looking man with a flick of her wrist.

"This is Alice, but you already know that since she knocked you down by the door as soon as you walked in," Carlisle said with a polite chuckle.

I was pulled into another hug by the short pixie like girl. She was so bubbly and enthusiastic to meeting me. She had already told me about everyone's special gifts before I knew her. I was oddly fond of her. Nice words eh? Not so bad for a vampire slayer.

"This is my husband Jasper," She said brightly. I smiled up at the blonde guy who looked mildly uncomfortable. He stepped away subtly but I still noticed.

I scrunched my eyebrows up, "I thought I had no scent," I said sensing his awkward vibe.

"Oh no you don't. It's wierd, can anybody else feel the wierd vibe around her?" Jasper said with a slight western twinge in his accent.

"Yeah, actually. It's stronger when you are further away," Alice noted. The vampire family looked me up and down taking a few steps forward and back in an eveluation. I stood there still waiting for them to finish whatever they were doing.

"Oh sorry, you must be terribly uncomfortable," Esme said taking a few steps back and hitting Emmett to stop his gawking.

"Nah it's fine. It's not everyday you come across a house full of vegetarian vampires,"

"We apologise for any inconvienence, it must be hard to fight with us on such short notice, partically on helping us. I know siding with vampires isn't usually your style," Carlisle said uncomfortable. Esme shifted awkwardly and Emmett's beam faltered the flightest bit.

"It's no problem at all. Trust me- I just want to help," I said trying to ride the tension.

"So... you're a mermaid?" Rosalie spoke. I nodded.

"You don't look like a mermaid," She sneered. I rolled my eyes. I don't like Rosalie that much.

"You don't look like a vampire either," I mocked. She glared at me but Emmett whispered quietly into her ear which made her visibly relax.

"Can I see what you look like in your mermaid form?" Alice chimed in.

I looked around the room and everybody looked eager, even Rosalie. So I nodded, "Who's got water?"

* * *

><p>"Let's kick some ass!" I screamed, exiting through the front door.<br>"Amen!" Emmett called after me.

We raced through the snowy terrain til we reached an enormous meadow surrended by trees. I swear I have been passed here before. I shrugged off the thought and stood next to Emmett who looked pumped. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Oh Nicky, I have failed to mention we have some other allies joining us today, just a heads up," Carlisle called.

"Oh- you're kidding? Who?" I said slightly disapointed. The more people on our side the less newborns I get, shattered.

"You'll find out," Emmett chuckled.

"Here's a tip- don't attack anything with a tail," Rosalie said with a smirk. I looked at her curiously.

"A tail?"

Before I could finish rustling in the words behind us was heard. I turned around quickly in a fighting stance but Jasper stood infront of me. He looked back at me and winked before moving out of the way.

I tilted my head to the side curiously, what's the big surpise?

Before I could say or do anything a pack of 10 or so giant bear/wolf looking things came into view. My eyes would have looked like a football oval.

"Crap..." I muttered. So these were the allies.

As soon as I spoke one of the wolves that was flanking the giant black one's head shot up to me. He growled at Jasper, before I could blink I was flat on my back with my bretah sucked out of my lungs and gasped at the heavy, furry wolf that had lunged at me. I think it was sitting on me. Whatever it was doing- it hurt!

**Paul's POV**

_Damn it Paul! Stop sooking about Nicky, she'll come around -could you just for one fricken second get your mind off her and focus! -SAM_

We were all in our wolf forms running through the forest to reach the place were the fight would be held. As you could probably guess I couldn't keep my mind off the almost-kiss Nicky and I almost shared. So close- so fucken close!

_Ok, we get it now. Shut the hell up -QUIL_

_Ok so remember on Friday night the training session? -SAM_

_Yeah -Jacob_

_Mhm -Brady_

_Well... remember what the doctor said? -SAM_

_Aim of the head, blah blah blah we know -EMBRY_

_No. Remember how he said we have another allie? -SAM_

_Oh yeah. I betcha it's the leeches from Denali -SETH_

_Why does he use such big words? Allie? Does he just carry a dictionary around all the time? -COLLIN_

_Dickhead -JARED_

_HEY! -COLLIN_

_Just be ready, I never found out what creature it is. He could be dangerous -SAM_

_Hey! What if it's that thing that left the vampire ashes everywhere? -QUIL_

_YEAH! Oh my God! It so is. This thing is a beast man! -SETH_

_What do you think he is? -EMBRY_

_A vampire- Duh! -COLLIN_

_No way, another shapeshifter like us. Only cat form! Oh yeah cat form definitely -JARED_

_A were wolf. Not like us though... a proper werewolf -JACOB_

_Dude, what else could it be. It must be a vampire then -ME_

_Well either way just watch your back. He could turn his back on us -SAM_

_Yeah, yeah -EVERYONE_

A quick run later we could see the back of the Cullen's family. They hadn't noticed us yet until Seth, being the dickhead of the pack, stepped on a twig causing it to snap. I growled lowly when all their backs turned to us.

_Look, it's a girl -SETH_

_What? -SAM_

_The she-beast is a girl... she must be a vampire -SETH_

I looked over at the group and from my place, flanking Sam, I couldn't see what they were talking about.

From Seth's mind I caught the image of the back of a girl's head. It reminded me of Nicky's hair. But before I could mention her name the Blonde leech, Casper or some shit stood infront of her before she could turn around.

_Why do I have a sinking feeling in my gut? -ME_

_... -SAM_

_What do you mean? -JARED_

_I don't know. I just don't like where this is going -ME_

As soon as Casper took a step away from the vampire chick I heard Quil think, 'Brace yourselves,' before My heart sank.

"Crap..." The angel muttered.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God! -JARED_

_That is not a he... -COLLIN_

_Or a vampire -BRADY_

_Or a were-wolf -SETH_

_Or a cat -JARED_

_Or a -EMBRY_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP! -ME_

_Is that Nicole? Your imprint? -SAM_

I froze for a quick second, growled at all the bloodsuckers that could easily harm her before lunging on top of her. Trying not to hurt her was hard but if she was covered by me I would feel a lot safer. I heard the packs protests and thoughts when I knocked her onto the ground and I mentally kicked myself in the head.

_WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? -ME_

_Relax, I'll phase and get her to safety -SAM_

Sam quickly trotted off into the trees before coming back in human form in a pair of cut off shorts.

"Sam," Carlisly greeted. His voice hinting irritation. That's a first. I kept my weight on top of Nicky while she struggled underneath me. I whined softly for her to understand.

_Please sweetie, I'm trying to protect you _I kept thinking, hoping she could hear my thoughts.

_Dude... I think you're hurting her -SETH_

"Carlisle. Why have you brought an innocent human girl here? Especially Nicole?" Sam said furiously.

"Hubbuyaowmaame?" Nicole said from under me. I lifted some of my wieght of her to let her speak.

She gasped for breath, "I said, How do you know my name?" She said tilting her head in the most cutest way. I heard a few member of the pack snicker at my thoughts. I ignored them completely.

"And where did you come from? Were you that black wolf?" Nicky asked stunned. I was proud of her, she was smart. She figured that out easily. Let's just hope she isn't scared. That would kill me.

"Well Sam... I told you we would have a new allie..." Carlisle trialed off. I growled at him.

_He is going to use her as bait! -ME_

"And what? Use a poor innocent human girl?" Sam asked just as angrily. It was like he picked up my anger.

All of a sudden Nicky started laughing. Before I knew it the whole Cullen clan had burst into giggles. My thoughts were angered at the leeches but I when I looked at Nicky giggling underneath me I knew a retarted wolfy grin would appear on my face. But she didn't look scared at all... almost comfortable.

_Paul... she feels the Paul. Kim does, Emily does and hell even Claire does... Kim told me that she could feel a tug in her chest when she's away from us. She feels safe around me and protected. Nicole probably feels the same, even if you are a totally anger-freak. She still feels the pull -JARED_

_...deep -EMBRY_

_Shut the fuck up, wait til you imprint -ME_

Before I knew it Carlisle nodded a silent question to Nicky and before I could asked I was pushed off her body and slammed into the ground ten feet away from Nicky. The packs jaws were all on the ground.

I was in pain but whatever, totally ignore me and look at MY imprint.

_Was that... Nicky? -EMBRY_

"I would never use a vulnerable human being to help us with the war. So Nicky here when Nicky came to me. How could I say no?" Carlisle said with a proud grin. I looked over at Nicole... too stunned for words. She stood up gracefully and gave a shy smile at us.

"So these ...animals can talk?" Nicky said gesturing to us.

Sam nodded dumbly., "Ahh... Yeah um. We are shapeshifters. I'm the alpha... but.. How? How did you do that?" Sam asked lost for words.

"I'm not human, well atleast not full," Nicky shrugged as if she was tlaking to the weather.

"Then... what are you?" Sam asked the question on all of our minds.

The pixie chick quickly snapped out of a wierd gaze she was in and called our attention.

"You'll find out later. Ask question later, Ok now the army is just at the border. They split up- just like we planned. Get ready guys"

I slipped next to Nicky easily and nudged her hand that was by her side. She bent down and scratched my ear, "Sorry if that hurt," She cooed.

My tail started wagging and I ignored all the thoughts from fellow pack members. I'll take their shit later.

"You were crushing me, that's all." She said simply. I cringed at the thoguht and reminded Jared to punch me later on for hurting her. She stood up straighter and walked to the other side of the field next to the bitch leech what's her name? Rosa-some shit.

Most guys would say the blonde chick is the most beautiful girl they have ever seen but standing next to my Nicky she looked like a fucken drowned rat.

Nicky was so radiant. I smiled stupidly then ran to catch up to her.

_Paul, what are you doing? You're on this side! -SAM _I hadn't even noticed he phased back.

_I'm staying with Nicky! -ME_

Members of the pack mentally rolled their eyes.

_Dude, I am not letting her do this, she is MY imprint after all -ME_

_What is she though? -EMBRY_

_MY imprint! Dumbass -ME_

_No... what kind of... thing is she? -EMBRY_

_DON'T CALL HER A THING! -ME_

_Whoa geez, calm down -EMBRY_

I stood infront of Nicky on instinct as some newborns ran into view. She charged at them but I was infront of her- determined to protect her and keep her safe. And if that meant she can't fight. So be it.

**Nicky's POV**

What the hell is this animals problem? Anywhere I stepped he went infront of me. It was like he didn't want me to fight. Maybe he was siding with the newborns? Yeah he so is, why else would he stop me from fighting?

Before I could even start thinking of possible ways he could pull this off he attacked the vampire I was aiming for.

"Seriously?" I said annoyed out loud. His wolf head turned to me, winked then he tore the vampire apart with the help of Jasper.

I looked around and saw a couple headed for Rosalie. She held a good fight but three on one was unfair. I jumped on the back of one that was about to lunge on Rosalie's unsuspecting back easily and held on tightly to his head as he struggled to get me off his back. I laughed under my breath as I put my hand over his eyes. He looked like a headless chicken. I felt bored after a while and grabbed each side of his head and pulled. Nothing happened at first, damn it they are stronger then I thought.

I pulled again a bit harder this time and heard his neck bone crack. He screamed in agaony and his little rampage turned massive as he thrashed around. I pulled once more and the sound of cracking bones and ice were heard before I tore his head off and threw it aside to collect later.

I jumped down off his back before he fell over and began ripping him apart, limb by limb with a smirk on my face.

I turned around looking for another vampire when I caught the eyes of a wide eyed silver/grey wolf. He looked surprised to say the least.

I winked at him, just as he did seconds before and turned around just in time to catch another one.

After the wolfs little silent moment he joined me. Now he wasn't cutting me off and pushing my behind him, we were actually working together on this one vampire that looked terrified for her life.

The wolf was stronger then me- I couldn't deny that but we made a great team. I smiled at him as he picked up the newborns arm and chucked it into a non-existant pile.

He dropped the arm then trotted over to me and licked my face. He was about as tall as a horse- It was crazy. It was also hard to think that somehow... this animal was a human. But I guess I can't go off firing questions when I can grow a tail... just like the wolf :P

I looked around the meadow and saw one or two left running around being followed by a few wolves. They had it under controlled.

I started picking up the pieces with the giant wolf with intelligent human brown eyes staring at me every-so often. It was wierd, I felt this connection to him. No I am not some animal molester but... I couldn't help but feel this... pull? I don't know I'll ask about it later. Right now we had a job to do.

Just as I picked up a trembeling head that was rolling around looking around for the rest of it body I heard a wolf howl in pain. I turned my head to see two wolves and Emmet ripping apart the last vampire while everyone else gathered around one wolf on the ground. I kicked the ball away like a football so it was no where near the rest of it's body and ran toward the reddish/brown wolf that was whimpering in pain in the middle of the meadow.

"What happened?" I asked over the loud sounds the wolf was making out of pain.

"Leah was fighting off a vamp when Jacob came to help-" Esme started I stopped her right there.

"Wait Leah... and Jacob? As in, the Leah and Jacob at school? As in...? Wait what?" Saying I was confused would be an understatment.

"Yes, Yes. Guys get out of here. You too Nicky!" Alice said suddenly. Carlisle started shouting orders that sounded doctory next to the injured wolf.

I looked at Alice for a moment before all the wolves began transforming... into people I know.

I tried not to look at them while they slipped on their clothes but I saw Seth, Leah, Brady, Embry, Collin, Quil, Jared... Paul.

"Paul?" I said to myself as he picked up Jacob who happened to be the injured wolf. He looked at me, smiled saddly before Sam ordered him to move his ass.

This is... crap, what's the word. What's that word when the guy you have this wierd love-hate relationship going on happens to turn into a giant wolf that fights vampires... of yeah, fucked up.

"Nicky you better get outta here," Alice said when I was lighting a bunch of twitching body parts on fire with a lighter. I still hadn't spoke, I didn't know what to say... or what to think.

What was so bad about being human? I mean come on, mermaids, vampires and werewolves?

And not even normal mermaids, vampires and werewolves.

Since when can mermaids walk around with two legs? Since when can vampires not burn from the sun? Since when can werewolves morph when they please?

Since when has the world become so messed up?

Before I left the meadow I saw another vampire- he must be Edward but there is this girl, I have heard about her many times and now I finally see what she is like. This most be the infamous Isabella Swan. She looked terrified by the way her body was shaking and the way her body curled up into the crook of Edward's arm. Poor Jacob... I thought.

I started running back to my house- the opposite way the rest of the wolf-people things were going. I headed into the dark eerie forest following the abanded path back to my house.

Mum and Carly would want to know everything. I looked down at the sunset and thought I could spare a few minutes of watching the sun set. I walked through the hazy orange forest. The only sound was the tide coming in from the beach near the cliffs. The sounds of waves crashing onto the rocks and the salty sea water spraying through the wind that misted my face. It was tiring and exhausting the fight but everyone was ok- hopefully Jacob would be ok. I started walking slowly to the cliffs and stood watching the orange sun melt into the horizon. It really is beautiful.

I was all hot and sweaty from the fight and the cold chill in the air and the white snow around me calmed me down considerably.

I stood there for a few minutes admiring how beautiful La Push really is.

It wasn't long before the orangey atmosphere changed into a darker bluish purple and I decided I would head home. I followed the trial beack to my house before I caught a scent. A very strong scent. There must have been more newborns running around. I sighed to myself in annoyance. I really wanted to sleep, I was not in the mood for this.

I turned around quickly at the sound of laughter. I saw four cloaked figures approaching me. They all head their hoods up and I could see their blood thirsty red eyes illuminating from the dark. It was like glow in the dark- that's how intense these bloodsuckers eyes were.

They approached me slowly with my smirking. One of the youngest who looked to be maybe a year or so older then me. She glared at me with those red eyes.

One of the eldest who had a strange childish demeaner approached me clapping his hands like a seal.

"Oh child- we didn't notice you," He said with an amused voice. I couldn't help it. I laugehd at them

"Oh... my God!" I managed to speak between laughs, "Your capes are nice." I giggled at the dirty looks I recieved before I collapsed on my knees, shuttering from this burning painful sension runing through my body. Damn it the blonde one has gifts.

"How dare you laugh at us," She spoke with piercing eyes.

The pain finally faded away when the leader put a hand on her shoulder.

"Enough Jane," He scolded. He came forward and held out his hand to me to help me up. I glared at him before standing up on my own. I don't need this digusting parasites help.

His eyebrows furrowed in anger before he composed himself. I was ready to pounce before he jutted his hand out and grabbed my wrist.

He leaned forward with a glazed expression in his eyes while I struggled to break through his tight clasp on my hand.

"Interesting," He muttered pulling away. I rubbed my wrist where a defined red handprint would make itself noticed tomorrow morning. I rolled my eyes hating the anticipation.

"It seems we have a mermaid in our prescence," He cooed. My eyes widened. How does he know that?

I shook my head- who cares how? I lunged at him with a growl at my lips.

Before I could get my hands around that demons neck I once again felt the back arching pain curse through my viens. I rolled around moaning in pain as the Leader put his foot on my shoulder.

"I think we'll keep you," He said smugly. The pain ebbed away and I was lying on the forest floor with a wannabe tough-shit vampires foot on my shoulder holding me down. Things could have gone better.

"Alec, take care of her," He commanded. Before I could get up when he released my shouler I felt my vision black out, my hearing cut off and my sensers break.

I was left in darkness. I couldn't even tell where I was anymore. I felt no pressure, or pain... not even knowing If I was dead or not.

Yep, things could be MUCH better.


	17. Gone

**Chapter 17  
>~Gone<strong>

"Just go already," Jared said irritablely as he held most of Jacob's weight in his arms. Jacob was almost knocked out with the amount of drugs Carlisle Cullen had dosed him. Sam had hurried forward, leading the group back to Emily's. Paul, Jared and Embry had picked up Jacob together and were carry his unconscious body back. But Paul had kept looking back to see if Nicky was ok. Sam ordered them away, not really explaining why they had to leave in a sudden rush. But an order is an order. Paul had to follow it.

Paul was itching to to ask the mind-reader what was running through Nicky's mine when she first saw him phased. She looked stunned. Paul couldn't define any single emotion except shock. He was freaking out the Nicky wouldn't talk to him again. And if Nicky was scared of him, Paul probably would have died inside.

Paul looked hopefully at Sam, asking a silent permission. He shook his head 'no' and strutted forward, a mission to get back to Emily's.

Paul mentally groaned. He didn't need this. The sun was setting and Nicky was probably walking home... by herself.

He needed to talk to her. He was so mad a few nights ago when she refused to kiss, let alone touch him. It annoyed him to no end. Why can't she trust him?It was obvious something was different about her. Paul had always liked differed but there was something _seriously _different about his imprint.

For instance... what the hell was she doing ripping vampires into pieces?

Once the group reached Emily's back yard, Kim, Claire and Emily herself came rushing from the door and ran to their respected wolves. Times like this some of the members, Embry, for starters wished someone was running out to him. He would never tell anyone that though. Especially after all of Paul's imprint drama. There was already enough going around.

It freaked Embry out. What happened when he imprints and she doesn't like him? At all? Or what if she is some physco killer out to kill shape shifters? Or what if his imprint is a lesbian? But what if he imprinted on a guy? All these thoughts ran through Embry's mind. On second thought- maybe he didn't want someone running out to him.

Seth was full of pride as he had won the battle between Riley and himself. He had a newly found respect to Edward Cullen. Siding with the Cullen's changed the young wolves perpespective on them. Not all vampires were bad.

After smooching with Emily for what seemed like hours Sam finally regained himself. He wanted Paul to see his imprint, of course. But there was something that had been tugging at Sam's chest. He would protect his pack (which included the imprints) from anything... but there was one question that was on his mind. Was Paul's imprint a threat?

"What's going on with your imprint?" Sam asked, the other pack members stopped their recounts and listen intently to what Paul's response would be. Sam wasn't the only one curious.

"I don't know..." Paul said slightly embarrased, he didn't know much about Nicky. He didn't even know if she was human or not. What kind of imprint was he?

"What do you mean you don't know? You imprinted on her!" Leah said angrily. Leah wanted to imprint badly. Her connections to Sam, especially him being pack leader weren't helping. She wanted to get over him, imprinting seems to be the only way. She would devote her life to her imprint... if she even has one.

Leah didn't always think like that though, she use to hate the fact that Paul imprinted. He was the only one who agreed with her on her theory that 'imprinting sucks' but now that she has seen how controlled and happy Paul has been lately, she might be going against everything she said. Plus Leah admired Paul's imprint.

Nicky had balls. She was tough, she could fight vamps. She was the perfect imprint for Paul. Most of the pack couldn't picture Paul imprinting on a girly-girl.

Leah admired Nicky for not going all lovey-dovey at first sight like most of the imprints. She liked Nicky's strong willed personality and not giving into the imprint. She likes to think that Nicky and her would be great friends, and found it amusing everytime Paul moped around thinking about every little word Nicky had said to him.

And not to mention what Nicky did today.

"Dude- your girl is badass!" Seth said cheerily, still on his high after his ego hitched up a notch.

The whole pack nodded in agreement.

"Why- what happened?" Kim asked curiously.

"Guess who showed up on the battlefield?" Jared said, tucking Kim into his side to protect her from the chill in the air.

"Err... Nicky I'm gussing?" Kim said as if it were obvious- it _was_ obvious since they were just speaking about it but Kim couldn't help kissing her wolf on the nose lightly. He was so cute, even when he was talking to her like she was 5 years old.

"Oh my... what happened? Is she ok?" Emily said stressing herself out. Sam burried his face in her shoulder to keep her calm, also hiding the tiny smile on his face. Paul was going to have a hard time with his imprint after all. She literally kicked a vampires but!

"She's ok, I think. I wouldn't know since your fiance won't let me see her!" Paul demanded angrily. His fists shaking by his side.

"Relax Paul." Sam said in a bored voice. He was use to Paul getting worked up so easily, especially when it came to Nicky. It happens daily. Although Paul was happier and calmer, his control was so much better than before but he still over-possively thought he owned Nicky, and that got him a little grouchy when Sam told him otherwise.

"I'll explain later," Sam whispered kissing Emily's jawline. She nodded, concern on her face. Emily was always the mother of the group, she had always felt like the pack was her family. Even Nicky whom she has never met before.

"Paul. This is what you are going to do. Go to Nicole. Talk to her... explain about the legends, I'm sure she would want to know what we are too. Then ask her. It's important we know," Sam said with sudden firmness in his voice. The pack gave him a weary look.

"It's just a precaution. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially after what I've witnessed today. Who knows what she could do-"

"Nicky is not dangerous!" Paul snarled.

"And how would you know. Did you even think for a second she was capable of fighting a vampire?"

"That explains the vampire ashes..." Collin muttered under his breath. He liked Nicky, he hasn't known her for long but she fit in with the group easily. She didn't even shy away from the fart jokes Brady made at the lunch table at school- that's gotta count for something, right?

"Well... maybe, No? I don't. I never thought. I didn't pay attention enough..." Paul grumbled more to himself then Sam.

Quil who was holding onto Claire, gazed back at Sam who sighed. He was watching the argument like a tennis match, his attention turning back to Paul after Sam looked like he wasn't going to say any more on the subject.

"She's not dangerous..." Paul whispered. And he knew it. It was true, Nicky couldn't be dangerous. She's too special. She's not like that.

"Go." Sam sighed. It was all Paul needed before he sprinted back into the forest were the sunset was going down in the horizon.

"Stay clear of the battle field!" Sam called out, knowing Paul could easily hear him.

The Cullen's told them a quick thanks and pretty much told them to leave, something about another coven of powerful vampires. Sam just hoped Paul wouldn't do something stupid. Which is so very likely to happen.

"Dude's whipped," Embry mentioned to Claire. She nodded her head once in agreement, not having a clue what had happened. Claire was just happy the Qwilly was home. And vice versa. I don't think anyone could take Claire away from Quil after today. Quil nuzzled Claire's neck in relief. It was hard to focus today when Claire was away from him. He was still in the fatherly-protective stage of their relationship soon enough the big brother stage would kick in.

Brady would have mumbled something about a cradle snatcher-paedophile but not at a time like this. Not when Quil squeezed his eyes tight to try and hide a few stray tears. He really cares for Claire and he doesn't give a shit what the pack calls him. At the end of the day Claire was the only one who mattered.

Brady kept quiet... for the time being.

"Is Nicky a vampire?" Emily asked, picking up that Nicky was not somewhat normal from the previous conversation.

"Who knows," Jared said, his eyes looking distant.

**Paul's POV**

I ran around the meadow where the battle was after hearing Sam's precaution. I heard the older Cullen... what's his name again? Edwin? Edwarldo? Something like that, mention to Sam that the... crap what's the name of that vampire coven again? Voltry? Votery? Err... something like that, were heading over to the meadow now.

After running around the meadow without being seen or heard from I followed the trail up to Nicky's house.

I heard voices in the house and quickly knocked on the front door, not caring if I was disturbing anything.

The door opened suddenly and Nicky's mum looked so relieved, her face looked tired and her hair was messy. Carly was right behind her mother looking nervous but once they saw it was only me the little hope in their eyes vanished.

"Paul." Nicky's mum said exhaustedly. Her relief in her eyes died at the sight of me.

"Hi Mrs. Summers, hi Carly, is Nicky home?" I asked shifting anxiously on his feet.

"No," Carly said breathlessly. My attention was on Carly as she placed a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Pardon?" I asked using my manners and hoping I heard her right.

"She's not home," Carly repeated. Her voice cracked. Mrs Summer's started crying, putting a hand over her heart.

_Please say this is a joke and that she is just upstairs_, I thought but I could only hear two heartbeats in the house, they belonged to Carly and her mum.

"Where are you going?" Mrs Summers asked. I had no idea what she was talking about til I realised I was running straight to the battle field were the fight was earlier today. It was only a quick sprint there but I couldn't get there fast enough.

My blood was pumping faster in my viens, my heart was beating and my mind was racing.

Where the hell is Nicky?

As soon as I jumped out of the trees I saw the startled and frightened looks on the Cullen's face.

"Where's... what happened?" I asked when I felt the tension.

The blonde-chick leech hissed and me and my temper rised. Bitch.

"The Volturi just passed through. don't worry everything's ok, they left everyone unharmed." The head leech told me in a creepishly calm voice.

"What's a Volturi?" I asked, my eyes darting around everywhere to try and spot my Nicky.

"Only the most powerful and dangerous coven in history," The blonde-dude leech said in a dark voice.

And I repeat;

"WHERE THE FUCK IS NICKY!"

**Nicky's POV**

I couldn't remember were I was. I didn't even know if I was alive or dead. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't see anything and I couldn't even smell anything. It was like all my senses cut off. It was scary. All that I could do was just hope, pray to someone or something that my family would be alright.

I was only left alone with my thoughts... even that was pretty scary.

When I think... I tend to freak out. And since I actually can't feel any emotion or do anything about it, my mind was a huge clusterfuck.

The last thing I remembered was being stomped on by a group of parasites wearing capes.

And then before that I remember watching the sunset and thinking about before that when Paul showed up... shirtless and shoeless with a longing expression on his face. He was the wolf that fought by my side. The wolf with the brown, intelligent human eyes.

I had no idea were-wolves existed. Since when can they turn on their own free will? Or when there was no full moon?

Full moons suck :|

And good vampires? What a joke, I bet this was a set-up. To trap me and to get me captured.

There's a reason you don't see mermaids chilling out in the open.

In my mind it felt like years, but really- it wasonly five hours later was when my senses kicked in.

At first I smelt crisp air. Like it was snowing, maybe I was still in Forks.

Then I felt a cold chill climb up my body. Starting at my tail.

How can I feel this cold I have never felt this cold before in my- wait tail?

I tried to wiggle around, but I couldn't. I can't see anything yet nor could I hear.

What happens if I don't see again? Or hear? What happens if I'm dead? Oh my God, what would happen to my family. They'll be devastated if I'm dead. Or I'd like to think that, what kind of family wouldn't be devasted? Ok... I'm freaking out. I tried to concentrate but all these unanswerable questions kept springing up on me. I think I was starting to have a panic attack.

I tried to use my voice, to call out to help or something but I couldn't.

"Don't struggle, it will only make things worse," A familiar, yet distant voice called out to me.

"Silence!" A young yet mature voice commanded.

I strained my ears to hear where that sound was coming from- and if there was any other sounds I could identify.

I heard the sounds of water dripping. It was loud and ecoed across the room. Just the sound of that dripping water told me the room was huge. I was definately inside but it was freezing. I felt my nervous ease up on my body. I felt... dizzy. Almost upside down? I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't move my muscles.

I tried to speak but my vocal chords weren't being very vocal.

"Mermaids are a disgusting waste of space. You can't even feed off them..." The young voice mused, breaking the silence, "isn't it a shame to dispose such beauty. Don't tell Aro I said this. But I think this one here is truely something to marvel," I felt cold fingers poke at my shoulder. I tried to snarl but it only came out as a wierd throaty cough.

"Tsk tsk, don't make me hate you already young one. You are the youngest one of many of your kind that have entered these walls. I will tell you this now... don't bother trying to escape. It will only make your death quicken."

I finally could strain open my eyes enough to see a young demon. The one I saw earlier in the cape with deep blood-red eyes. He had a wicked grin on his face when I realised I was in my mermaid form, hanging from the roof by a giant metal hook.

Like a fish, I was hanging upside down with a fishing hook pierced painfully through the end of my tail, right where my two fins parted. And it hurt like a bitch.

The room was made of cold cement covered with ice, like a giant freezer. I saw a few naked mermaid bodies lying in the corner... limp. And I gulped when I realised that could be my similar fait.

I wasn't the only one hanging from the roof. I recognised the first voice that spoke to me... her skin a freakish pale and blue, her eyes bloodshot.

"Aunt Molly?" My voice sounded hoarse from not using it in a while. She nodded once in acknowlegdement and my heart squeezed in my rib cage.

"Once you enter these gates, you never come out." He spoke again.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out the online poll on my profile :)<br>xxx**


	18. Vision

**Chapter 18  
>~Vision<strong>

**Paul's POV**

It's been 3 days. Three days that Nicky has been missing. And it was killing me. On the first day I scavenged around in wolf form not listening to what anyone had said. By the second day I was with her family, helping them make calls and them trying to reassure me that she'll be ok. I hadn't gone back to school- I couldn't. There were rumours going around everywhere. No one knew where she was. The war that happened not even three days ago was forgotten. Anything that I had been meaning to ask, anything that I wanted to know about her was forgotten. I can't even remember the fight. The pack was going spastic now that Jake had run off. The one rumour that went round was that they ran away… together. And that broke me. And when I snap- I snap. Just don't check my bedroom, nothing survived during my anger rampage. Or as little smart ass Seth likes to put it 'Paul's tantrum.' Little shit.

No one has any idea what this is doing to me. I can't even sniff her out. The pack is no help either. They keep apologising and trying to make me feel better- um no Quil telling me that Jake would protect her does not make me feel remotely better. WHY THE FUCK DOES JAKE HAVE MY GIRL!

No one could keep hold of Jake while in wolf-form, he kept blocking his mind. It was like he wasn't even linked to our minds anymore.

"Honey?" My mum's voice rang through what was left of my bedroom door.

I didn't reply. I just stayed sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I heard her footsteps come closer and the stop suddenly when the bed sloped under her weight. Her hands wrapped around my securely. I still hadn't moved.

"I know you like this girl, but maybe you should come down from your room? You've been in here all day, I really think you should get some fresh air and-"

"Like?" I interrupted with a freakishly calm voice coming from me. Ma flinched when I stood up.

"Like?" I repeated, feeling fire blazing at the tips of my finger.

"Paul…" Mum warned standing up with a determined aura around her.

"I don't just like her ma; she's not some petty high school crush! She's not just this girl!" I almost yelled in her face.

"You don't just like her?" Ma said getting in my personal space; she was about the only person other than Sam… and Nicky that was immune to my slight anger problem.

"No," I growled. She was getting WAY too close for my liking.

"She's not some girl?"

"No," I repeated not really sure where she was getting at.

"But you don't like her?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. I lo… I like her a lot ma. She's not just some girl she's… so much more," My voice died down to a whisper and I sat back down on the couch defeated.

I didn't even realise ma had sat down next to me again and embraced me in a hug. I didn't even realise it could hurt so much for one person to affect me like this. Does Nicky even realise what's going on?

"What if she ran away, what if she doesn't want to come back?" I asked the question that I had ignored and pushed back in my mind several times. It was the question that had kept my up at night.

Ma soothed me by rubbing my back, "She doesn't sound like that to me… if you like her like I think you do, I don't think sitting around all day will find her any faster,"

"You think?" I said unenthusiastically.

"I don't think- I know," Ma patted my back one more time before standing up to leave. She had to step over my broken lamp and the wooden legs from my desk chair.

"They'll find her," She said quietly.

I looked up from the floor and looked at my mum's face. Sometimes my mum surprised me. Like I could actually talk to her as a friend and not someone that would boss me around. She could almost be an older best friend.

"Clean up your room, Paul" I heard ma call down the hall. Yep, definitely something a best friend would say.

I have so much respect for my mum but what she said, 'they'll find her' who's they? I don't want 'they' to find her. I want to find her! Just me. And come to think of it- if she doesn't want to come back with me from wherever she is, I'll be ok with that… or about a minute before I pick her up over my shoulder and drag her back to La Push kicking and screaming.

Yeah, I'll do that.

**-Alice**

'_Stay still my darling, we have to get you perfect,' an eerily familiar voice said. Alice knew that voice from anywhere- Aro._

'_Leave her alone!' A silky voice shouted from a distant, it was soon muffled- like someone had covered her mouth. Aro shrugged her voice out of his head and got back to the job at hand._

'_Are you sure you don't want to tell me your name girl?' Jane asked in a cruel tone. Already Aro could see Jane's eyes blaze with anticipation._

_The girl they were speaking to was out of the picture image in Alice's vision. But when the girl didn't speak up Jane smiled maliciously and muttered the word 'pain' under her breath before the girl's blood curdling screams pierced the serene scene. _

_In the background of the image was a green field, hidden away by the shadows from the tall brick walls of the castle. The Volturi castle that is. The grass was a healthy green colour and the sky was clear light blue. Finally the mysterious girl's screams cut off by a hand wave from Aro. _

'_Jane my dear, hold off on your gift for a while. We need her still for the time being,' Aro said in a sickly sweet voice. _

'_Yes mastered,' Jane agreed reluctantly. _

'_You're sick! You're actually sick!' Cried a hoarse voice belonging to the screams heard a short moment ago._

'_Tsk, tsk- says the mermaid,' Another familiar voice mumbled. Marcus._

_Finally the image of the girl was seen in Alice's mind. _

_The girl was covered in her own blood, her blue tinted skin was sheltered by red ooze. Her long hair was soaking wet and was dripping liquids, almost like water._

_Her long blue tail had crescent marks covered over scales. Teeth marks. _

_And she was tied up, the chain that wrapped around her neck, arms, waist and tail was chaffing into her skin making bruises, marks and deep gashes._

_Alice noted a thin leather chain wrapped around her neck, tied to the necklace was a small stone-like thing. It was covered in blood but the image imprinted into Alice's mind allowed her to see that it was a small vampire tooth._

Alice's vision ended suddenly and she blinked and breathed out of it. The Cullen's surrounded her with awaiting faces. Edward already had a phone to his ear calling up Sam since he could see the vision from his telepathy power. Jasper clung onto Alice's petit shoulder.

"What did you see?" He drawled in his southern accent.

"Umm…"


	19. Venom

**Chapter 19**

**~Venom**

**Nicky's POV**

"Agh," I was thrown roughly into the stone cold freezer room that I had been imprisoned in for days.

The smell of death was now becoming a familiar scent around me. The three mermaids belonging to the scent lay limply in the corner of the room, hooks, nets and ropes hung from the grey-stone ceiling and ice surrounded the walls cocooning the room into a moist icy freezer that kept me in my mermaid form.

I wasn't the only one here though. Aunt Molly was asleep, curled around herself, shivering and twitching every now and then.

I was glad I wasn't the only one here- that someone else was in the same predicament. And especially since it was Molly. I had missed her so much- just knowing she was here I was full of relief that she was ok- or as close as being ok is when we're in this situation.

But I knew I shouldn't feel happy she was here- she was in danger constantly, harmed in every single way- asking for answers that I couldn't answer personally.

I didn't know if there are anymore mermaids out there. I didn't know if there are groups of mermaids around- I DON'T KNOW!

But they don't seem to understand me.

I don't know why I'm here. I have no answers for them- even if I did why would I share them with them? Molly knew things that I didn't, she told me she's been here for a while, they only keep her alive because they want answers. Aro's power doesn't work around Molly- it infuriates him.

"Hey, you ok?" Molly whispered. I turned my head to her and saw that she was awake.

"I've been better, you?" I asked noticing how her scales have gone a dull silver colour. No hint of sparkle or shine was embedded on her tail. Her skin was looking more pale and white than her usual tan skin with a dash of blue tint on it.

She looked sick. She was way to skinny to even hold herself up. And it scared me.

"Can't complain," She said coolly. If I couldn't see her right now I would have thought she was perfectly fine by the sound of her voice.

"We'll get out of this… right?" I asked as a shiver went up my spin. It was way too cold in here. I couldn't feel my fingers, let alone my tail.

Which is fine by me judging by all the bruises and scratches covering my body.

The only thing I had on was a flimsy piece of bandage going around my torso around my boobs. I had a huge gash mark across my chest from one of the battles Aro had watched gleefully. I had to fight a newborn- straight from when the small girl had woken up from her three day writhering slumber of the transformation process. It was hard to fight her in mermaid form- I can't even stand, and not to mention how strong she was. I still have some bruises and battle wounds from that fight.

It was like they were testing us, putting us against other vampires but I couldn't figure out why. Was it some sick way of torture? But what freaked me out the most was that Alec, the twin of Alice, had babied over me afterwards. He put bandages on my scratches and snarled at anyone who got to close.

It reminded me of Paul- the over protectiveness, thoughts of Paul invaded my mind daily. So many questions like: Does he notice I'm missing? Does anyone notice I'm missing? What's happening with mum and Carly? Is he still a wolf? That's so random… but I guess I can't talk. Who else is a wolf? I wonder-

"No," She said firmly, interrupting my train of thought. I thought about what she said for a second before I gasped at her bluntness. "I mean… err, yeah- we'll be rescued," She backtracked.

I sighed loudly. "We're not getting out of here… are we?" I asked hoping she would be blunt as ever- I didn't want lies or sympathy, I wanted the truth.

That's why I love my aunt- she tells it like it is. She's strong and tough. We look almost like twins, her long brown hair, her hazel green eyes, hell we even had the same vampire tooth tied to our necks.

You could only tell us apart by how much younger I looked. And her personality.

"I'm not. But I think you can get out of here- if you would just let me-"

"No!" I cut her off. My voice razer sharp.

"Just a suggestion." She said wearily, holding her hands out in surrender. I scooted closer to her. We've had this conversation almost every day that I've been here.

"I'm not leaving you, if you make a deal with them you probably won't end up alive!" I shrieked.

"Who cares if I die?" She yelled back. The awkward silence that followed by the sound of footsteps.

"Lot's of people," I muttered under my breath- loud enough for only Molly to hear before Aro and Jane walked in.

"Lock her up," Aro ordered when two other older vampires walked in. They both had chains in their hands.

I looked at Molly by my peripheral vision. She raised her brow at Aro as the vampires behind him approached her. They began tying her up with the chains.

"Hello Master," She said mockingly.

His nose twitched but other than that he ignored her.

"Take her to the field," He ordered with a wave off his hand. I reached out suddenly trying to get a hold on her- anything. I didn't know what they were going to do with her.

"It's ok," She mouthed to me, letting the bloodsuckers lift her with ease. They walked out with her in their hands while I sat on the spot looking at Aro and Jane.

I used Molly's advice and hid my fear. My face a look of boredom.

"Meet me in the field Jane, dear," He said calmly. Jane glared at me before stalking off.

"What's her secret?" He growled at me, he was so out of character right now his calm façade must have been a cover up.

"Who?" I asked innocently. My voice betraying nothing. I know that he can't read her thoughts- he has no idea what her name is- but he has read my mind before so maybe he does.

"You know who I'm talking about," He said clasping my neck around his hands. He lifted me off the floor while I choked, scratching at his hold.

"Far cue," I managed to choke out.

He growled at me before throwing me against the far side of the room. I hit the wall painfully, groaning when I landed next to a dead body.

I looked up rubbing my sore neck and saw he was already gone. The concrete door shut loudly and I heard the volt lock twirl completely before all sound faded.

I pushed myself away from the bodies, trying not to look at their calm lifeless faces. Tears sprung at the back of my eyes when I saw their expressions, none of them looked scared, like they were anticipated on being killed. I gulped audibly. I was scared for Molly, what are they going to do to her?

I perked my ears about half an hour later; I could just hear murmurs from outside through the thick walls. I pressed my ear against the stone wall. I could just make out words. I heard Molly scream pain hysterically.

All I could think was: Jane.

"Stay still… darling… get you… perfect," I made out from the wall. They were hurting her, I couldn't stand it!

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed, hoping they could hear. Before I knew it an ice cold hand muffled my scream by covering my mouth. I couldn't pry the arms off me but somehow I knew it was Alec.

"Shh…" He cooed holding me against him. He stood up, with me still in his arms. I tried to struggle but he only held me tighter, clenching his clasp over my mouth.

I tried to bit, kick even pinch but he didn't let go.

I heard more screaming from Molly outside. A few stray tears leaked silently down my cheeks. I could _feel _her screaming rattling my bones.

"…master," I heard Jane kiss ass. This only made me angry. Hearing her physically hurt people to suck up to Aro.

"YOU'RE SICK! YOU'RE ACTUALLY SICK!" I screamed when Alec's hand loosed a smidgen. He pulled me tighter making me hiss. His hand was leaving bruises across my face, his other arm wrapped around my waist tightly.

"Shh… settle, settle," He cooed when I struggled.

I whimpered when I felt his power force over me. It was like I was falling unconscious, like a deep sleep. It was the worst feeling when I know Jane is probably torturing Molly just outside.

**Back in La Push, Washington**

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Paul yelled violently. His fists shaking uncontrollably.

Sam stood up to try and backtrack.

"Paul! Control yourself. We are all very upset-"

"UPSET? UP-FUCKING-SET?" Collin flinched at every word.

It was a pack meeting at Emily's house. Luckily Emily wasn't here, it was only the pack. They all bundled close together to fit into the tiny space.

"Shut up Paul! My God- we get it- she's your imprint. Stop wasting our time. By the time your hissy fit finishes it will be Christmas! We need to stop fucking around and do something," Leah (offcourse) stepped in. She liked Nicky- she agreed with everyone by saying this: it sucked that she was captured and probably tortured by the Volturi, but she's had enough of everyone's whinging.

"She has a point," Seth defended but by the look on Paul's face he quietened down immediately.

"She does. I'll go with the Cullen's and we'll figure this out. You guys stay here and patrol the border and-"

"Oh nice, leave me out of it? She's my imprint, Sam! The girl I'm in love with. you haven't met her! I need to be there! I. NEED TO. SAVE HER." Paul said standing up to Sam, Sam eyed him curiously before thinking to himself 'what if it was Emily,'

"Fine, come but everyone else-"

"I'm coming!" Leah stood up. She said it like a statement.

"Me too," Embry said standing up. Jake still hadn't come back or even contacted any of them. He was sure Jake would come back when his ready. He didn't need to wait for him.

Quil was hesitant, he didn't want to leave Claire in La Push without him- then he thought back to the very first day and how friendly and fun Nicky was.

"Same," He decided.

Jared nodded his head once- his support for Paul.

"I want to come," Collin whined.

"What exactly did Alice even see?" Brady asked. Paul shook harder- if that was even possible.

"Nicky- she was being bitten…" Sam said at the same time Paul said, "None of your damn business!" Paul snarled at Sam but otherwise sat down defeated. He couldn't go up against his alpha.

"She was bitten multiple times, chained up. She was being tormented," He said sorrowfully. He flinched imagining the horror.

"Wait, what does vampire venom do to mermaids?" Quil asked suddenly.

They all looked among each other. Not having a single clue.

The next morning their plane was due to leave at 4am. They were boarding with the Cullen's, courtesies of the Cullen's bank account that seemed limitless.

The pack all squished together- most of them uncomfortable with a couple of things that consisted of being stuck in an enclosed plane with leech-scent everywhere and wearing an uncomfortable shirt.

Much to most of the other traveller's knowledge the Cullen's were holding their breath to try and rid the 'wet dog-smell'.

"Get your own armrest," Embry said annoyed, pushing Seth's elbow off the offending piece of chair.

"Have they even heard of deodorant?" Rosalie mused to Alice who nodded sympathetically.

"Hottie at sic o'clock," Embry muttered to Quil who was trying desperately not to freak out over the fact that Claire was all alone without any wolves protecting her.

"Can't wait- knock some shit into them, oh yeah- Marcus won't know what's coming then BAM! He's dead. Heads rolling on the floor and people jumping over them like hurdles…" Emmet kept pumping himself up to Jasper who was taking his mind off of everyone's moods and was focusing on the best plan of attack.

Edward was quietly discussing with Sam everything there is to know about the Volturi, occasionally flinching when either one of them got too close.

"Eye spy with my little eye, something that begins with-"

"I swear to God Collin if you say fat stewardess one more time I will happily push you out of this plane," Leah said frustrating that out of all seats Collin had to pick the one next to Leah.

"I still don't get it," Brady said- his eyebrows scrunching up together.

"It's like… imprinting shows you who to love- and then it's all you from there. Imprinting isn't forcing you to love someone- it's showing you the possibility," Jared explained. His thoughts on Kim the entire time.

Esme and Carlisle held onto each other's arms. A content smile on each of their faces though Carlisle was internally panicking, He tried to think of the smartest strategies and the smartest things he could possibly say to Aro without causing a fight. A fight was the last thing they wanted.

Now Paul, he was clutching the armrests asking himself why the plane wasn't going any faster. His thoughts were racing, his heart beating faster, every moment was crucial. No body sat next to him. They either thought he needed alone time or didn't want to see what happens if they sat down after he growled at anyone who walked by.

**Back in Volterra, Italy**

I awoke silently. My eyes fluttered slowly open. My vision eventually cleared and focused on Alec's form leaving the room. The vault door shouting on his way out with a _slam! _I moaned sitting up. My bandages were clean and the chaffing across my stomach still looked raw.

I poked at it with my finger and winced.

A painful moan broke the silence and for a second I thought it came from me. I looked up and saw Molly. Covered in blood.

"Molly?" I asked horrified. She had her eyes tightly closed, as if in pain.

I slid closer to her and got a closer look at her. Her tail was covered in bite marks.

Around the crescent shape scars were pussy and infected looking. I couldn't look at them for a moment longer. The sight of it made my stomach churn.

"What did they do to you?" I whispered, one hand holding my up while the other moved her hair away from her forehead.

"B-bit me… th,those mother fuckers," She groaned. I suppressed a giggle at her choice of words.

"Why?" My voice strained.

"To find out information," I sighed, a huff of air leaving my lips as the back of my throat burned, feeling like acid.

"Why do you let them hurt you like that? Who cares if they know?" I said, tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"They can't know," She said- her voice weak but at her strongest.

"What do they want to know so badly?" I asked, my voice was raspy and my lips felt dry.

"Can't say… put you in d-danger," She murmured.

"Okay," I accepted that fact after a thoughtful silence. Sort of.

"Agh," She whimpered holding her hand to her hurt. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound of her faintly beating heart.

I opened my eyes, scared to see Molly so weak.

"What does vampire venom do to mermaids?" I asked. I was scared of the answer. I don't think I wanted to know.

Instead of answering, she simply pointed with weak, skinny, boney fingers at the corner of dead mermaids. It was then that I noticed tears rolling down her face.

I shook my head, absolutely terrified.

Molly was right about everything, but I pray to God that she was wrong about this. She can't die. I'm not ready for her to die. She doesn't even look ready to die.

So what does vampire venom do to mermaids?  
>Well I guess we will find out.<p> 


	20. Defeat

**Chapter 20  
>~Defeat<strong>

**Nicky's POV**

Tears ran down my cheeks. My crying and wailing probably echoing through the halls and making more sound then necessary.

"I hate you…" I yelled at Molly. My fists punching her lifeless chest. One by one my fists kept coming. Her body not responding how it should. How I wished she would push me off of her, fight me back… anything instead of just lying there.

"I hate you!" I bawled louder. I just couldn't believe it.

She's dead.

Gone.

Her last words: Don't give up.

I had spent the last few hours crying at how her heart either raced faster than the norm or slowed until it finally stopped altogether. The anger was now pooling through my veins.

How could she leave me? Why couldn't she have told the vampires that dumb secret? I didn't even find out what it was. Now, she was probably rotting.

I felt disgusted with myself. I felt disgusted with _them._

They killed her.

More tears tickled my chin. I didn't care who heard- I didn't care if I would get punished. I didn't even care if they bit me.

"I hate you…" I whispered hoarsely. My voice was broken. My throat was raw from the screaming and crying and my hope… it was gone. All my spirit, determination, my optimism it was gone the moment Molly's heart stopped beating.

I held onto my dead aunt's hand and squeezed it. I don't even know why I expected her to squeeze my hand in response.

I leaned against the wall, bending my tail up and resting my head against where my knees would be. I missed walking; I missed the feeling of my legs. Come to think of it I missed being anywhere but at this hell hole.

I heard bangs, shouting and clanging about from the room upstairs. It was going on for quite a while. But I didn't take any notice.

Not even when the vault was opened suddenly and Alec came in. He kicked Molly out of his way on the way over to me. I gasped painfully, they treat her like dirt.

He didn't speak to me as he tied my hands tightly together with the same metal chains that held Molly in when they infected her with their filthy venom.

The sad thing about it was that I didn't struggle once.

He held my bridal style. I didn't even move when he pulled me close to his cold chest. I couldn't care less.

I took one sad, wistful look at Molly, lying limp in the corner of the room where other dead bodies laid. I guess they were making a little collection of dead mermaids, huh.

My heart broke when he closed the vault door behind us. Locking Molly's body in there.

I couldn't even bury her properly, with a proper funeral. Not when her body was trapped in the underground dungeon/freezer I was kept in for the passed two weeks.

"I'm sorry," A musical voice apologised. I looked up at Alec. Trying to hide all my emotion but failed miserably.

"I'm so sure," I tried to get my voice harsh and tried to send daggers with my eyes like Molly does- or use to. But thinking about how Molly would glare at the leeches only made my heart drop.

Before my brain could process it his cold, marble lips was pressed to mine. I opened my eyes with hatred.

"Get your fucking leech mouth away from me," I said through clenched teeth. He smiled at me warmly while stroking my hair as if I didn't just curseat him.

It ticked me off more. And I squirmed, using up any energy I had left after my crying fit. He only held on tighter, my arms were still chained up and I couldn't even kick him.

My hair was pretty drenched from the cold air it's been collecting and my stomach stopped growling-the hunger pains had gone away. I was way passed being hungry and angry.

"I think I'm going to ask Aro if I can keep you," He smiled, like he thought that was a compliment. I was about to bite him but I was grabbed roughly from Alec's hold and pushed into a giant fish net. I was about to yell out how funny they _thought _they were being by holding the net out- with me still in it like I was a fish they had just caught. But they duck taped my mouth shout.

I was still in the net when Chelsea- the vampire with the gift of changing relationships- threw the net over her shoulder, just like Santa would with his sac of presents.

I looked at Alec with the coldest glare I could manage but I was only put into a deep slumber- courtesy of that asshole.

I wonder if this was what happened before they tortured Molly to her death.

**No POV**

"So, that's our plan. Remember to be quiet and try not to get mad- Paul, what the hell are you doing?" Sam finished off his plan when Paul opened the large double doors loudly. Gaining attention from the room full of red-eyed bloodsuckers.

"Give me back Nicky," He said, his voice making a few vampires flinch.

"Well good evening to you too, oh Carlisle, my old friend. How have you been?" Aro asked cheerily walking from his thrown.

Paul stood in the direction of Aro but his knees were knocked out from under him as agonising pain filled his brain. The excruciating acidy burning pinched his veins causing Paul to scream out in pain.

"Stop!" Carlisle said walking forward. Most of Sam's pack i.e.: Collin, Brady, Seth and unwillingly Leah were outside patrolling the castle in wolf form. While the older and more experienced wolves stood on four legs behind Sam.

Rosalie, Alice and Esme were outside on watch with Collin, Brady, Seth and Leah.

They all growled as their fellow pack member was in unbearable pain caused by the infamous Jane.

Aro put his hand out- signalling Jane to cut it out before stepping over Paul's exhausted body and strolling towards Sam. Sam and Paul were the only wolves still in their human forms.

Edward stiffened as he read the thoughts of Aro.

"That's who we are looking for," Edward said trying to keep ruthless tone out of his voice.

"Hmm, so you're after my mermaid?" Aro said, his lips puckered into a straight line.

Quil and Jared shared a look. Sure Sam had explained to them at the meeting that Nicole was a… mermaid but who really did believe him? Not even Paul did. It was only mentioned once or twice as the conversation passed, they all had bigger things on their mind. Sam was open to the other existence of different types of beings but he couldn't imagine Nicky growing a tail and gills. He just couldn't see it. And he knew he was being hypercritical since he turns into a giant wolf. But he has proof.

"She's not yours!" Paul managed to growl. He stood up suddenly regaining his balance. Jane stepped forward in anticipation but Aro turned to her shaking his head.

"Aha, then who does she belong to then?" Aro provoked.

Edward knew he wanted to get a reaction from Paul- anything to start a fight. Edward didn't even have to read his mind to know that.

"ME!" He grounded out. His fists shaking. Aro noticed and took a step back. He was always afraid of werewolves, and being surrounded by them was not helping him conquer his fear.

Aro reached his hand out suddenly, not even asking permission as he read every thought Paul has ever thought. Every reason and emotion going through that thought- he saw it through Paul's mind in a heartbeat. A sly smile on Aro's face as he let go.

"So Nicole is your mate?" Sam growled stepping closer- not liking his pack member being in risk to a psychopathic vampire with an army of guards watching his every move.

Edward splayed his arm out, stopping Sam from making hasty decisions. They had to wait what was playing out.

"Yes," Paul snarled, giving Aro the dirtiest look he could muster.

"What would happen if she died?" Aro said nonchalantly looking at his nails.

Just the words itself made Paul see red. Fire cursed through his spine as he fisted his jeans, hoping to control himself. He knew he couldn't hurt Aro… yet.

"Relax, my boy. It was only an enquiry," Paul hated him. Hated his fancy words, hated his guards and mostly- he hated Aro's face.

He wanted to spit on Aro. And strangle him with his fucking robe.

"Stop aggravating him, it will do you no good," Carlisle said politely. Stepping forward cautiously. Making sure he didn't make any fast moves. Eyes were on him but he was only focused on Aro.

"And what would you-" Aro didn't finish his sentence. He smiled delicately as a bunch of footsteps neared. Behind the thrown was massive wooden double doors were the sounds were coming from. Everyone heard the quiet murmurs of Chelsea, Alec and a few new members of the Volturi thanks to their super enhanced hearing. The footsteps stopped at the door, waiting patiently. Waiting for Aro's permission to enter.

"You may enter, dear," Aro said extra loud, though there was no need.

The Cullen's and the pack leaned in eagerly as the double doors opened with a loud creak.

Chelsea strolled in carrying something over her shoulder and Alec stood behind Chelsea almost protectively.

Anyone in the room could hear the faint heartbeat coming from behind Chelsea and in front of Alec.

"Put her hear for everyone to see," Aro said in his childishly happy manner.

Chelsea stalked lithely to Aro. She stood in front of him and dumped the bag violently to the stone tiled floor.

Inside the bag that seemed to be a rope, fishing net a silvery-blue tailed flipped out, displaying an unconscious Nicky looking awfully pale and bruised. Her mouth was closed in duck tape and her wrists were chained together, showing scruff marks indented into her skin were the chains were digging in.

The Cullen's –whom had already seen Nicky in her mermaid form weren't surprised as the entire pack was- Sam included and even Collin, Brady, Leah and Seth outside who's minds were linked to anyone in wolf form's jaws dropped, eyes widened as they looked at Paul's imprint… a mermaid.

**Paul's POV**

When Sam explained to me that Nicky was a mermaid I almost laughed. Hysterically too.

But seeing her, with my own eyes. I guess the term 'seeing is believing' couldn't be any more true.

Then anger boiled inside of me. She was alive- her heart was beating but she wasn't awake. I really hope she was sleeping.

I almost ran over to her when the head leech stood in front of her. An evil glint in his eyes.

"I didn't give permission to touch- did I?" He asked in a dangerously calm voice.

I growled on instinct and stood up to my full height. I brought my fist back- ready to punch him in that fucking head of his before I was pulled back by Sam and Edward.

"Cut it out," Sam ordered.

It wasn't an alpha's command, luckily.

"Why do you want her?" Carlisle asked, obviously not trying to start a fight by his casual position.

"I believe she is an important specimen, if I do say so myself,"

"She's not a specimen!" I yelled, without even thinking.

"**Don't you dare phase!" **Sam commanded in a harsh whisper.

Damn it.

"Why can't you use another mermaid?" Carlisle asked.

A moment of silence followed. The head-vamp looked back to the lazy two leechs still sitting in their thrown for answers. One of them shrugged while the other one stared off into space- looking bored as ever. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"She seems to be the last one left," Head-vamp said raising his chin up. How I wanted to punch that stupid chin back into his face. Now that would be fun, I even bet that bored looking vamp would be interested.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder- how did? Oh… mind reader. I guess he didn't want anyone to start a fight.

This is going to get us nowhere.

"Wouldn't that be because you killed them all?" Edward snarled. I kept my eyes trained by Aro's feet were Nicky was lying. My eyes caught a glimpse of that brown haired scrawny looking vampire staring at her. My fists might have clenched- the fire burnt in my back but my mind fought back- I couldn't phase. Alpha's orders.

"Maybe," Aro almost sang.

"Give us back Nicole! You don't need her," Sam said, standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes- might as well put a restraining collar on me.

"Then who else could I test my newborn vampires on?" Aro asked feigning innocents.

The pack behind me growled. While I kept my snarl down in my throat.

"That's not the only reason is it, Alec?" Edward sneered in the vampire staring at _MY _girl.

Alec looked up by the sound of his name. He nodded unashamed. Aro looked at Alec curiously. Seems like Alec has been keeping secrets from his master.

Fucker.

"Aro, you should really keep your …followers on a closer leash. I hope you know that Alec, over there, has found himself infatuated with Nicole," Edward smirked knowing fully well that Aro didn't know.

"Is this true, my boy?" The head vamp tilted his head to the side. Idiot.

"Yes, master" He said looking away from his 'master,'

"Pussy," I muttered. '_Alec_' heard and gave me the stink eye.

I smirked.

"Anyways, that doesn't give you consent to take away our beloved mermaid, she loves it here," Aro said. I could see the lies coming out of his mouth.

Edward scoffed, taking control of this situation, "Let her tell us that- without Alec's sense control over her," I looked over at the one staring at my girl not even paying attention.

He was controlling her? Taking away her own freewill. Is that why she's unconscious? Because of him?

They already had her bloody chained and sticky taped up.

To say this in the nicest way possible: I was so. Fucking. Pissed.

I gulped and pulled back the transformation. The alpha hold on me still keeping me at bay. I had to stay cool.

"Alec, if you may," Aro said a bit too smugly. Forgetting that Edward could read his mind.

"And Chelsea too," Edward said directing his conversation to the tank vampire chick.

Aro raised a brow. "Sure," he replied stiffly. His plan already ruined.

I stood their waiting for Nicky to move, open her eyes or even twitch her fingers but nothing came. Not even a flick of her tail that I strangely already accept and love about her.

"Alec," Edward scorned. His eyes murderous.

"What are you going to do with her?" Alec asked stepping around Chelsea and positioning himself into a fighting stance- protecting Nicky.

The wolves behind me growled and stepped forward slowly. Ignoring Carlisle's silent hand gestures and protests. Even some of the Cullen's lips twitches into a snarl, stepping forward- ready to back us up when needed.

"Keep her safe- bring her home," Edward answered for everyone.

"She doesn't belong to you!" I interfered- pointing my finger at him

"She belongs to no one! She decides!" Alec snarled.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think she would choose you?" I ridiculed.

"Why, does she love you?" He said- somehow, I know he knew that she didn't. And it hurt. Like a bitch. But did I let it show… well- yeah maybe.

"She could," I said venomously.

Sam pulled me back, but I was too riled up. I stormed passed Sam, pushing him aside while Edward stopped in front of me, whispering warnings.

"Move," I ordered. I was a couple centre metres taller than him but he was still hard as a rock.

"You'll get yourself killed," Edward advised.

"If it's for her- so be it," I said strongly. He sighed before moving aside- shocking me for a moment before I charged for that brown haired pubescent freak that's trying to steal my girlfriend-or future girlfriend.

I didn't know what was happening behind me- but I know no one else was fighting, probably observing me tackle _Alec _to the floor.

He pushed me off him, scrambling to get up.

I flew off him easily; I was stronger in my wolf form. I looked over at Sam who was unbuttoning his shirt- about to phase. Seeming to realise my dilemma he gave me the okay to phase.

Not caring if these were the only clothes I had with me I shredded them in an attempt to phase faster as Alec darted towards me.

_Watch it –SETH_

_Paul, on your right –JARED_

_Ouch… that's gotta hurt –QUIL_

_Sam… Let us help –COLLIN_

_No. Let Paul handle this. We can't outnumber him, more of the guards will join in and things could get messy. –SAM_

_Dude… he's getting smashed –EMBRY_

_FUCKING MORON! –ME_

_I hope he was talking to the vampire –LEAH_

_Ick. That's a lot of fur –JARED_

_Get his eyes! Yeah! WOO! GO PAUL… Ow... ahh, ouch, God. Wait watch it- don't… behind you… Paul man, think of Nicky –BRADY_

Trying to keep my pack brother's and sister's thoughts out of my head I tried to think of Nicky, her fingers twitched slowly while her eyes fluttered openwhen Alec lifted his power off of her. I was only distracted for half a second before I was kicked by what seemed like a bulldozer in the gut. I was bleeding and a lot of fur was ripped out. I had been so distracted that when I actually focused on the fight at hand that I only did get in a few claw slashes in.

I lunged at Alec while he's attention was focused on Nicky. Aro stood in front of her judgmentally eyeing anyone who stepped too close.

I aimed for his neck but at the last second I growled, pausing what I was about to do when Aro picked up Nicky by her neck. Her eyes focused as she tried to look at the scene in front of her.

I instantly got off of Alec and raced towards Nicky, hearing Alec a few steps behind me.

"Let her go!" Alec shouted.

Chelsea, without saying a word, smiled evilly before lifting Nicky up higher, above her head and dropping her onto the floor. If Nicky wasn't taped up I would have heard her curse.

I leaped over on top of Nicky before Alec could catch up and covered her body with mine. Since my wolf form was so big I could just cover her up head to toe that she almost disappeared underneath me.

I growled at Alec who was now looking up to his 'master' in humiliation.

"You've disappointed me," Aro said wickedly.

I heard a few wolves behind me cough up a throaty chuckle.

_Ha-ha- fucker _is what I believe Jared had thought.

"Don't hurt her," He mumbled, looking down at his ugly-fashionable shoes.

"Aro- he only cares for her-" Edward's defence was cut off by Aro's hand gesturing to stop.

"Enough," He silenced.

"Do it," He said looking at Chelsea. Chelsea then grabbed me with her strength around my torso squeezing me hard while I tried to struggle out of her rock-hard grip. She was pressing into my wounds and making the air rush out of my lungs.

Nicky was pulled out from under me by Aro forcefully.

I then noticed her eyes were red- like she had been crying. I whimpered, not even listening to what the rest of my pack thought.

_No, leave her alone! No! _My legs flailing in every direction.

I didn't care if stray tears rolled down the red, bleeding skin where fur used to be underneath my eyes.

Sam, in his black wolf lunged at Alec, only stopping when Nicky was dangled in front of him by Aro.

"You attack any of us… say goodbye to your precious mermaid," Aro said. He looked over at Chelsea. She nodded once before dropping me with a yelp.

I fell on my hind legs and swear I heard a toe-curdling crack underneath me.

I whined out of pain then watch as Chelsea and the rest of the guards walked through a metal tomb-like door. Soon all that was left was some of the wolves, some of the Cullen's, Aro, Jane and Alec.

Unthinking I phased back into human, in my naked glory not giving a shit at the disgusted look Jane gave me.

_Take it all bitch! _I thought to her menacingly.

My leg was twisted at a wrong ankle and I was covered in blood.

I subconsciously pulled Nicky to me, even when she was in Aro's grasp. Her voice was muffled by the tape and she tried to reach out to me, the chains on her hands making that pretty much impossible.

Aro held on tight while Alec grabbed onto the other side of Nicky.

"Paul- you'll tear her apart," Jasper said stepping in closer.

That only made me want her more and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer to me, while Alec enveloped his arms around her tail.

"Shh, I'm here, baby," Alec cooed after hearing Nicky whimper in pain.

I loosed my grip on Nicky to pull my fist back and punch him right between his eyes. He staggered for a moment before regaining his balance and pulling more forcefully in his direction. Emmet joined in grabbing Alec's shoulders and trying to shove Alec off of her- but he wouldn't budge. His hold on her was too tight.

Soon enough the wolves were tugging at Aro's feet and carefully pulling Nicky away from Aro and Alec by her body through their teeth- careful not to bite her.

Jasper joined in with Emmet while Carlisle tried to yell some sense into everyone.

Jane was forcing 'pain' onto as many people as she could instead of standing there uselessly.

Even Edward was pulling Nicky in some direction.

It was like a game of tug-of-war, Nicky was the prize.

I heard Nicky wheeze a couple times from her body being pulled in multiple directions before I heard Aro sigh irritably.

He let go off Nicky for one second, shoved Quil, Embry, Emmet, Jasper and Jane away and pulled Nicky to his chest. I then saw tears streaming down Nicky's face. We were hurting her.

No, I was hurting her.

A whine came from my throat and my grip loosened. Just enough for Aro to be the only one holding her up.

"You know what? I'm getting sick of this…" Edward than dashed forward, shocked at whatever he saw running through Aro's head but it was too late.

We all heard it.

I heard it.

My stomach dropped.

I fell to my knees.

I heard the definite _Crack _of Nicky's neck and saw the surprised look on her face as Aro snapped her neck like a twig.

It sickened me.

I felt numb.

I looked on horrified.

Not even stable enough to form words… to move.

"There. Now no body can have her…" Aro said dropping her onto the floor.

He stalked away in a flash before anybody even think about killing him with Jane behind him. He locked the steel tomb-doors with Jane walking cautiously behind him- ready to assault anyone (by using her power) that tries to attack Aro.

**No one's POV**

The door slammed shut, leaving Paul standing there looking at his imprint on the ground lifeless. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes were staring accusingly at the wall- no life showed in them- no spark.

Her heart beat didn't exist anymore.

No blood pumped through her veins.

Alec stood there as well, gulping when he looked up at the bunch of enraged wolves staring at him dangerously.

He didn't even have time to move before he was torn to pieces. Though no matter how many pieces they tore Alec into- nothing could bring back Nicky.

All Paul could do was stare. He opened his mouth, and then shut it repeatedly looking like a fish.

His stomach was heaving up and down and his heart was beating a mile-a-minute, as if to make up for Nicky's unbeating one.

"Unbeating…" He managed to choke out.

The pack members couldn't imagine what Paul was going through. Jared, Quil and Sam couldn't even imagine their imprints sick let alone... dead.

No one wanted to say the word. No body even knew what to say- what to do.

Tears tickled his cheek as they flowed freely like a waterfall.

He felt completely numb. Pain wasn't even close to what he was feeling.

The double front doors opened with a loud clang as the rest of the wolves and Cullen's entered.

Edward stepped over to Nicky, a pained look on his face as he felt his own misery and could read everyone else's through his mind. He then looked over to Jasper who looked like he was in so much misery.

Edward gently closed her eyes and picked her, she was so light, limp. He tried not to comment. It would only make things worse.

Everything was silent. So silent. The wolves watched as their pack member broke down.

Paul started to sob. He put a hand over his eyes to try and cover it up, but then he just didn't care anymore. He let the tears roll down his face. He let everyone hear his weeping.

He let them, because Nicky meant everything to him, without her -embarrassment, shame, jealously all the works- it had no affect on him.

Edward gently lowered Nicky's body into Paul's hands were he pulled her tighter to his body. His sniffles becoming louder as he felt how cold her skin was- mind you it was probably from the ice cold cell she had been held in for the past two weeks.

Her skin, her hair- it all smelt like her. The very faint hint of the ocean.

Paul didn't even wince at the vampire smell attacking his nostrils.

Even Rosalie looked on with a dry sob. For they hadn't just lost an ally, they lost a family member, a friend, an imprint… someone's love.

Paul's love.

Part of him- no, all of him died when Nicky did.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not over yet<strong>  
><strong>more to come :)<strong>  
><strong>stay tuned<strong>  
><strong>xxx<strong>


	21. 5 stages

**Chapter 21  
>~5 stages<strong>

_When somebody you love dies- the heart can't comprehend the loss. The pain is unbearable but grief is a healing process. There are five stages to finally accept the loss of a loved one and move on with your life.  
>But most people are stuck on the first four.<br>-Kiera Wise_

**Stage One: Denial**

It was hard for everyone to leave the Volturi castle. Sam suggested taking Nicky's body back to Washington for a proper burial. A silent agreement washed through everyone.

Carlisle grouped together the Cullen's leaving the pack alone with the body, for some time to be alone.

Pieces of blood, limbs and clothes were strewn across the floor. They all belonged to Alec. On the way out Edward, respectfully collected what was left of the vampire: Ready to burn to ashes.

Paul sat there- numb. With Nicky's lifeless body in his hands. Even when her body naturally transformed back to human he didn't move.

His heart sank. His brain turned to goo, his arms and legs felt heavy. He was a mess.

Quil walked over, his eyes full of unshed tears, his cheeks red and pale at the same time. He felt missing, like a part of his heart died along with Nicky. She wasn't blood-related, she wasn't even known for very long. Two weeks tops. But that doesn't mean she wasn't family. She was an imprint- automatically apart of the pack. Automatically someone they would all risk their lives to defend.

And they failed.

He was so caught up in emotions that for a second he imagined it was Claire, lying still on the floor. Quil couldn't imagine his Claire dying. He would kill himself- without shame, to join her in the afterlife, or just to rid the pain. He couldn't decide.

No one imaged what Paul was feeling. The way his eyes clouded over or the way his fingers trembled. Nothing could bring back Nicky.

This wasn't a fairty tale where one kiss would wake the beautiful princess. Or if he proclaimed his love to her she would magically open her eyes and return the words.

Fairy tales end happily- not tragically.

This was not Paul's fairy tale he dreamed of.

Seth's eyes poured like a fountain, tears rolling down his cheek as he sobbed hard. Sobbing for the loss of a friend. Someone who didn't judge. Someone who didn't isolate the group in the schoolyard. Not like the other kids do. He hasn't made a new friend in a year. Nicky was the first one.

Embry stood there, confused. His emotions running through his head like a gushing river.

He couldn't move- he was almost as still as Paul.

No one understood. This isn't how she was meant to die. She was meant to die at an old age- after living her life to the fullest- with Paul by her side.

Not now.

Sam had to leave, he left with Jared, Embry, Collin and Seth. They would meet up with the Cullens and try to gather their emotions while they were at it.

The atmosphere was haunting.

"Paul?" Leah asked quietly. She patted him on the shoulder, probably the first time she touched him so gently. He shook his head slowly- no emotion on his face as he said a couple words that made Leah close her eyes tight and wish everything had been a dream.

"She can't be," He mumbled looking down at his soulmate. He looked at her, how her eyes were firmly closed, her chest not moving with every breath. She was so cold, the water on her body evaporating by his heat.

"Paul, let her go," Leah said calmly. Leah knew it would kill him to let her go now, but she couldn't deal with the pain of knowing she let him wallow in his misery by carrying her corpse.

Corpse.

That word made Leah shudder.

Nicky was a... corpse. A dead body that Nicky once controlled. Nicky wasn't with them anymore. She's passed on.

"No!" Paul yelled at her making her flinch. He held on tighter to Nicky pushing himself closer to her if that was even possible, holding her to his chest as if she would revive.

"She's. Not. Dead." He growled. Rocking slowly, side to side.

Brady and Quil shared a look. Nobody wanted to be the cruel person to tell him that he was wrong.

It hurt them all how he was acting. Acting as if she was alive, cooing to her and whispering loving things in her ear as if she was asleep.

**Stage Two: Anger**

Arriving back to their hometown was probably the saddest thing they have ever done.

Paul refused to let go of Nicky, resulting in Emmett and Sam physically removing the body from his arms. Through the plane ride Paul sat alone, murmuring like a crazy man how everything was going to be alright. How Nicky was back home waiting for him, with her arms open anticipating a loving embrace.

Jasper's couldn't do it. He couldn't. He refused to get ont the plane with all the emotions running through everyone.

He felt his own emotions taking hold- he didn't need everyone elses. He resulted in waiting another three hours for the next plane to Seattle.

Sam was freaking out- he was trying to hold himself together but how does someone leave the country for someone... and come back with their body.

Telling everyone would be torture.

* * *

><p>Sam Uley stood with Carlisle Cullen on the wooden porch of the Summer's household two days later. They couldn't do it alone. They couldn't do it with Paul either. He was at Emily's, all the imprints and the pack were soothing him. He finally snapped out of his numbdenial state and took it out on Jared. His anger was frightening to watch, especially when Kim and Emily carrying Claire came back home with happy smiles on their face.

"So where is she?" Emily had asked. It earned a solid punch in the nose to Jared from Paul. Snapping the bone and disforming it- making his nose bleed.

"What happened?" Kim asked hearing the bare fists coming from the outside. Another fist pounded on Jared, except it wasn't in the face. Paul punched furiously and repeatedly in Jared's stomach- angling his arm so he punched up towards the lung.

The other pack members trying to pull his arms away was no use unless them themselves wanted to be the target of Paul's attack. Paul showed no mercy as he beat up his best friend.

"Why's ever-one sa sad?" Claire asked reaching out to Quil who took her suddenly, craddling her face in the crook of his neck.

Another blow to the stomach for Jared. He passed out instantly landing with a hard smack sound when his head hit the forest floor.

Kim's screaming echoed through Sam's mind when the door swung open revealing a smaller version of Nicky.  
>His heart clentched as he looked at Carly Summers- her little sister.<p>

"Can I help you?" She asked looking Sam up and down. For a second she thought he was Jared or Paul- they looked so alike to her.

"Yes, is your mother home?" Carlisle asked politely. No hint of sadness in his tone. Carly looked at Carlisle suspisciously for a second, pale skin, unbelieable beauty... no read eyes. She shook her head erasing her thoughts.

"Mum!" She called out behind her. For the past week Carly and her mother haven't been their happy usual selves. They still went to school and work but it didn't feel right. Not without Nicky around.

"Yes... Carlisle?" Mary said fixing her earrings as she walked down the hall in her work uniform: Purple scrubs.

"This is Sam Uley, Sam this is Mary Summers and Carly Summers," Carlisle introduced.

This would normally be the time were the policeman would take off their hat.

"Hi Sam, can I help you with anything?" Mary asked wearily.

"Actually, could we come in?" Carlisle asked gently.

Carly looked up at Carlisle and Sam frantically, opening the door wider as they passed her to go in.

**Stage Three: Bargaining/Guilt**

"WHY HER!" Paul screamed looking up at his ceiling, "TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He screamed as his eyes became blurry. He put his hands behind his after kicking his desk chair violently to the wall.

"WHAT CAN I DO!" He screamed furiously, not noticing his little sister, Mandy hold the doorframe of his room with red puffy eyes looking more scared then ever.

"Paul?" She asked bravely. He snarled, puching another hole in the wall. His punch made a satisfying crack as the plaster came crumbling down onto the floor.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" He shouted through clentched teeth.

"No," She said holding her own, she learnt this from Paul- never show a bully your afraid, "I won't I'm staying here!" She said firmly with a stubborn stomp of her foot.

"What can I give you to go away, huh? Want me to give you my life? 'CAUSE NOW THAT NICKY'S NOT HERE I DON'T NEED IT!" He shouted the last bit furiously making his 8 year old sister flinch.

She ran off down the hall without another word as Paul started his rampage.

"Paul Walker you leave your sister alone!" Paul's mother bellowed. Footsteps marched through the house as Miss Walker stopped at the threshold of Paul's room.

"I understand you need to mourn but you will not, and I repeat you will _not _speak to Mandy like that, do you understand?" Miss Walker crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at Paul.

He took no notice and slumped on the bed.

She could hear him crying, whiping his traitor tears away frantically.

Miss Walker couldn't stand the sight of her son in so much pain. She walked over to him wrapping her arms around him. He shrugged her off but she was persistant and cuddled him closer.

"Ma... why'd she have to die?" He asked so weakly. She'd never seen her son so sad... so broken in her entire life. It shattered her heart.

The story around town was that she was in a car accident. It angered Paul because she didn't deserve all the selfish rumours going around that she was drink driving. She wasn't the cause of her death.

"It's apart of life," She whispered, trying to hold back her own tears.

"I didn't even get to tell her I love her," He realised, rubbing his eyes to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's okay to cry," Paul's mother soothed, rubbing his back they way she used to do when he was younger, "It's not okay to bottle your feelings up and pretend you feel something you don't,"

Paul closed his eyes tight, feeling the liquid pour down his cheek. His chest heaved as he weeped, he pulled his mother in close for reassurance.

It was true- he never told her he loved her. He didn't make it obvious. He just forced himself on her- forced her to try and love him. He was such a coward. He couldn't even say those three little words. Now he'll never get the chance.

He wasn't ok. He could pretend to be- but he would just be lying to himself.

* * *

><p>"Quil Ateara?" The teacher called on the roll.<p>

"Here," He said simply looking at the spare seat next to him.

Him and a couple of the guys (minus Paul) were back at school after their 'long service leave' since their parents agreed that they shouldn't miss out on anymore school.

Looking down at the chair he realised how empty it was... like really different. It was polished and cleaned since he last saw it. The scratches on the desk that Nicky made were painted over, the faint lines of a small heart she graved into could just be seen if you looked hard enough on the desk top.

"Julian Roasten?" Mr Lyther called in his boring monotone voice.

"Here!" He called out from the back of the classroom.

"Nicole Summers?" He asked.

The class became silent.

"Miss Summers?" He asked again. Looking up from his reading glasses. He took in the silence off the class and was about to cross her name off as 'absent.'

The back of Quil's eyes prickled.

"She's... she ah, died," Michelle Jameson said, her voice breaking. Quil wasn't sure if Nicky was friends with her or not, but it was the biggest gossip around school since Sam Uley left Leah Clearwater, that's for sure.

"Oh, bless her heart, they haven't changed the roll yet. I apoligize. Ronnie Stevens?" He called, continuing the roll as if it didn't matter.

Maybe they shouldn't have gone to school- it would be best to stay home like Paul. Mourning for the loss instead of trying to deal with it.

Time.

It's what would cure the grief, but it wouldn't fade the memories Nicky left behind... the people she left behind.

**Stage Four: Depression**

Dressing Nicky in a yellow, long summer dress that will never be seen after today made tears come to Emily and Kim's eyes.

Kim sighed, trying to hold back tears so she wouldn't reck the pretty dress.

The Summer family couldn't do it. They couldn't dress the beloved Nicky into the last outfit anyone would see her in. It was too painful.

Emily Uley and Kim Connweller volunteered. Nicky wasn't that close with Emily- but now Emily couldn't change that. All the 'ifs' and 'buts' haunted through Emily's mind.

Kim on the other hand- she was close with with Nicky, it was terrifying to think that the girl lying infront of them, in an open coffin while she put red lipstick on her lips, had finished life.

More tears strolled down the girls' face.

Emily cried harder thinking about the deal she overheard Sam and Paul make the night before.

_Emily was lying in bed- waiting for Sam for she couldn't sleep without him._

_Out in the kitchen, through the thin walls, she heard two people whispering through the quiet night._

_"Please Sam! Take back the order. I just can't do it anymore..." The voice of Paul breaking down crushed Emily. She put a hand over her mouth. _

_"The order was for your own safety. I will not let you kill yourself! Think about your family, your friends... your pack." Sam demanded. Emily could hear the slight pain in his voice though._

_"They'll understand!" Paul snarled._

_"It's selfish, Paul. I am not saying goodbye to you tomorrow aswell!" _

She couldn't even fathom the misery in that conversation.

* * *

><p>"Nicky was..." Carly cried, wiping away fresh tears, "Nicky wasn't only my sister- but my best friend. We did everything together... she-she... she taught me things, like how to read... and-and I never got to tell her how t-thankful I am for her... I- Nicky- I'll miss y-you!" Carly finished quickly. She wiped her never-ending tears, walking slowly down the isle back to her seat next to her sobbing mother.<p>

The graveyard was packed with atleast sixty people, friends-family and everyone in between coming to say goodbye to the girl that was treasured in everyone's hearts.

Paul watched, kneeling in the grass as the stormy clouds dropped a few tears on them all- like the heavens mourned for funeral taking place just beneath. He watched as the coffin slowly lowered into the grave. Watched as dirt was thrown carefully into the dug-out rectangle that held his dead soulmate.

The girl that was supposed to love him.

The girl that was supposed to marry him.

The girl that was supposed to have his children.

The girl he was meant to grow up with. Die with.

He felt numb, depressed. Not even death could take away the pain. It's almost impossible to kill a shape-shifter. Especially since they have incredible healing.

As the dirt overflew the coffin and it was pattered out, flowers covering the tombstone. He looked at the stone, emotionless, was his face.

_~1995-2011~_  
><em>Here lies Nicole Summers<em>  
><em>Beloved daughter, sister and friend.<em>  
><em>You will be missed.<em>

What's left of him was a shell of his former self. All of his emotions flooded out of him. His energy was gone, dispeared into the ground where his love is now buried.

**There was no Stage Five in Paul's process. Stage Five was acceptance. He just couldn't accept the reality off his loss.**

It's funny how one person can affect so many people.


	22. Okay

**Chapter 22  
>~Ok<strong>

"Is he going to be ok?" Emily asked with one hand over her cheek. Sam hugged her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I really hope so..." Sam murmured. He looked over his shoulder at the spare room where Paul was passed out.

He wasn't healthy. His eyes had sunken into his face. He had massive bags under his eyes and he hasn't eaten in the past three days. He was asleep, worn out and totally exhausted. He had no energy- no life in him anymore. He was passed out in Emily's guest room. He agreed his family needed a break from his depression. It wasn't fair how he was affecting them too. They didn't even know Nicole.

"I'm so worried for him..." Emily said sniffling.

"We all are, Em... we all are," Sam said wistfully.

* * *

><p>The feeling when you're underwater, and you have only a mouthful of air in your lungs before you suffocate- that's how she was feeling.<p>

She felt the hibernation stage leave her body as it slowly- but surely regenerated her nerves, mended her bones and healed her. She died- yes, but soon the mermaid side effects kicked in, recharging her back to life.

She opened her eyes- fluttering like a butterflies wing as she took in the small, confined space she was cramped in. As soon as her vision perked she realised it was dark in this box she was trapped in.

She took a lungful of air- realising that there was no air to breath in.

Her heartbeat became frantic. She was lost- where was she? What had happened? She couldn't remember. The last thing she remembers is being picked up by Aro. Then it all goes black.

She kicked the wooden lid, realising that she was lyin flat in a box.

_What the hell? _She thought, holding her breath whilst feeling the crate-like wood blocking her from the outside world.

She kicked her feet up, banging her fists frantically on the wood infront of her.

"Hello?" She called, her voice hoarse since it hasn't been used for what? A week and a half now?

"HELLO!" She called out louder, hearing only the echoe of her voice. She sighed hysterically.

She was lossing air- and fast.

Her fists came crashing violently towards the wood. Hearing how thin it seemed to be.

_If it's so thin... why can't I lift it up? _She thought bending her knees in order to lift the lid off.

A tear escaped her eyes as she realised she was being hopeless.

"HELP ME!" She called out, her voice broke.

More tears sprung her eyes, she was loosing her breath.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Phone call for you," Emily called holding the phone to him.<p>

He walked over, shrugging off his shirt since his patrol started in four minutes.

"Thanks Em," He said as she passed the cord-phone over.

"Sam speaking," He said after clearing his throat.

Emily listened but her hearing wasn't as good as the packs so she only heard one side.

"Oh... ok. I just- Alright"

More silence.

"That's... reasonable. I guess there's no reason to stay then,"

Emily wondered who was on the phone. It sounded like a woman. She sounded so sad... like she was crying.

Then it hit her- the woman on the phone must be Mrs. Summers.

"It was a pleasure meeting you- I'm sorry about the consequences we met under. I'll tell everyone- thank you for your concern... goodbye,"

He hung up the phone silently. Sighing, resting his hands on the bench, hunched over.

"Who was that?" Emily asked tilting her head- though she already had an idea.

"Mary Summers. They've decided to move. To many memories here," Sam struggled for breath, he remembered telling Carly and Mary about the death of Nicky. He was surprised he could tell them the real version not the car accident version of her death. But he didn't question- he only provided fact.

He knew it would hurt telling them- being the cruel person enforcing bad news. But who else would do it?

Carlisle helped alot, taking in their concern and worries. He told them with remorse and showed them the right amount of sympathy, he is a doctor -he must get the occasional call to tell a patients family about death.

"They're moving?" She gasped.

"Yeah, I know, but it's what's for them," Sam said pulling Emily close and kissing her head.

"So it's official," Emily sighed.

The Summer's will move away and the rest of the reservation is going to move on with their lives, like they hadn't even existed.

* * *

><p>She banged on the wood, she heard it chipping away above her but the air supplies was running out.<p>

She would inhale oxygen, exhale carbon dioxide, inhale oxygen, exhale carbon dioxide, inhale carbon dioxide, exhale carbon dioxide...

She was breathing in her tainted air.

"Please..." She cried. Her fists bleeding and looking like they had been rubbed against a cheese-grater.

Finally after two minutes of banging and kicking a rewarding pang of word splinted pouring black soil into the cabin she was enclosed in.

She kicked harder, creating a bigger opening but more dirt gushed through, pressing down on her stomach making it harder to breath.

She lasted this long since her lung capasity was used to holding her breath underwater and was used to the air pressure but this dirt was crushing her, pinning her to the bottom of the box.

With a last onze of energy she punched the rest of the wood away, covering her entire body with the black soil.

She kept her mouth shut and her eyes firmly closed as she blindly moved her arms up- the soil pressing down harder she clawed a hole over her face.

She opened her eyes to see the darkness, she shut them again and sturdied herself as she regained the energy and pounding into the dirt into a tunnel.

_Come on Nick, don't hold back! _she encouraged herself. Her lungs giving up and she felt her ears popped.

She ignored the pain in her lungs, and the tiredness overtaking her body.

she felt like closing her eyes and just giving up.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to patrol tomorrow night..." Brady said twisting his fingers nervously in the hem of his shirt.<p>

"Why not?" Sam asked furrowing his brows over the dining table. Everyone but Paul was there as they made awkward small talk. It would be a lie if anyone said everything was back to normal.

"Because um... I don't wanna?" He shrugged looking down at the table.

"Aren't you meant to be patrolling with Paul tomorrow?" Seth asked dully, his usual happiness vanished.

"Yeah but- I... " He couldn't finish that sentence- there was no need.

"I don't think Paul's getting up anytime soon. Don't bother swapping," Jake said.

He came back four days ago, enough time to make it to the Cullen's wedding.

The new gossip around town was the infamous Edward Cullen was marrying his beloved highschool sweetheart- people have already forgotten the tragic death of the newest resident of La Push.

It was heart wrenching to see people spread the newest 'scandal' and not what really counts.

"This isn't right..." Embry said smacking his eating utensils on the table. "The legends don't say-"

"The legends don't say jack-shit about what happened!" Jared said angrily.

"So that means this sort of mess shouldn't happen!" Embry replied.

"Guys..." Quil said quietly, but no one heard him.

"Mess? How can you say that? It's worse then a fucken mess! Paul's suicidal, did you know that?" Jared yelled.

"Please, guys," Quil spoke a bit louder.

"What about Nicky! You guys only think of her as Paul's imprint! She's her own person! Paul does not own her!" Leah included her bit.

"Yes he does! Paul owns her but she owns Paul! They're two halves of a hole. They can't live without eachother! One dies, both dies!" Jared stood up in his chair, making his opinion known.

"Guys, shut up for a minute!" Quil yelled.

"Why are you talking about him like he's souless. He's just mourning, he'll get over it- won't he?" Collin asked quietly.

"NO HE WON'T! That's the point! He can't live without his imprint!" Jared argued.

"There you go again! Talking about her like she's only known as an imprint!" Leah shouted, standing up, shoving her chair to the ground forcefully.

"Stay out of it Leah, you didn't even know her!" Seth said angrily. He was tired of everyone pretending they cared- pretending they knew her just so they got attention.

"Well now I won't get the chance," She said icily earning a few glares.

"Oh, real nice Leah. Just make more smiles while you're at it!" Embry glared.

"Oh like you're making a difference," She scoffed.

"We aren't helping anyone! Paul needs comfort right now, he doesn't need people shouting accusations across the room! He needs support, support that none of us are giving him!" Quil shouted over everyone. He sat back down quietly, pushing the napkin into the collar of his shirt and finishing his meal.

Everyone sat down after that, eating quietly and not making eye contact.

Everyone had their own opinion, their own thoughts...

* * *

><p><em>Damn it! <em>She cried mentally.

She dug and dug eventually making a round arch of the moist soil big enough for her to sit up. She carefully took off her shoes, trying not to startle the mould she had made.

Taking off the heels that she was wearing -though she could not see the colour or style in the pitch darkness- she stood up, bracing herself as her lungs burned.

She only had a few moments before she passed out.

She closed her eyes, collecting her momento before stabbing the dirt around her. It caved in but she quickly got to work digging her way out with her heels.

She felt her limps feel like metal, she couldn't give up- she was almost there.

So close.

She kicked her feet, digging her way up through the ground she realised she was dug under.

She briefly thought she was in a coffin but she pushed that thought aside.

Her body restricted painfully as she pushed the last bit of energy she had she punch her fist one more time in the soil achieving a cold chill of fresh, crisp air from above.

She mentally happy danced, glad that she was almost free.

She almost jumped in happiness as both arms pushed away the remaining dirt and jolted herself up into the open, gasping as her head reached the surface. She gulped in as much air as possible before pulling the rest of her body out of that underground prison.

She rolled away from the rectangle of dirt that will no doubt collapse under any weight since she broke free.

She opened her eyes, her skin covered in dirt and grass stain.

Her whole body was worn out- she could just sleep.

She shook her head, she had to find out where she was.

Was she still in Volterra?

Was she still in the castle courtyard?

She barely had the energy to look up but when she did she might or might have not cried when she saw her name on a tombstone.

She looked down at the dirt she crawled out of.

That was her grave?

She looked around, the stormy grey clouds above threatening to pour rain down any second.

Tears shed as she realised... people thought she died.

Her breathing became even more uneasy if that was possible as thunder rolled loudly in the sky.

A single lightning bolt flashed through the sky before heavy rain dropped form the skies.

Her hair that was once mattered with dirt was now soaking wet.

The dirt, grim and grass was now becoming a muddy substance thanks to the rain. She stood up slowly, her knees feeling weak under her what seemed like her heavy body.

She was exhausted. And now she was... confused?

Shouldn't her body be changing? Turning into the form she last remembered being in before digging herself out of her own grave?

She shrugged it off- she'll deal with it later.

She didn't know where to go but she had a feeling she was someone familiar... some where that felt like home.

She couldn't find the energy to speak- to call out for help.

But she still found herself following the graveyard stone path leading into the winding roads of La Push.

The rain made it easy for the cars driving passed to not see her. She didn't want attention- she wanted home.

She didn't even think about hitching a ride.

She was lost. She looked around almost in a panick like state.

She was confused, wet, filthy, tired and cold as ice. So she closed her eyes, in the middle of the footpath. Her barefeet standing in a puddle.

She felt a tug on chest, she strangely accepted the pull and didn't fight it as she followed her heart and walked towards where her conscious felt right.

Bright lights shun ahead from a few houses, she skipped them completely knowing that's not where she was meant to be.

Her feet finally stopped. Right infront of a single story house with all the lights on.

This was home.

* * *

><p>"So if I take tomorrow- can someone swap with my Thursday 5 o'clock shift?" Embry asked.<p>

"Well I could take your Thursdays but you'll either have to have my Friday morning or Saturday afternoon shift- up to you," Jared said quietly.

The atmosphere hadn't changed. It was still tense and awkward to speak. Sam didn't even bother to stop the commotion, he didn't care anymore.

No body did.

_knock knock knock_

Three quiet knocks from the front door haulted everyone's conversation.

Who would be coming over this time at night?

If it were anyone from the pack- though it couldn't be because they were all present- they would have all marched on in, swinging the door closed behind them without knowing the definition of knocking or ringing a doorbell.

"I'll get it," Emily said weakly, she stood up from her chair silently walking at her fastest pace to answer the front door down the hall.

"I'm coming," She called out.

The boys at the table could hear the swing off the door opening and Emily's breath leave her before a loud _bang_ caught their attention.

Like something heavy fell onto the floorboards with a thud.

Sam stood up- already taking action. While the rest of the pack stood up to flank him.

"Betcha ten bucks it's a zombie at the door," Collin joked. The boys all glared at him.

Oh how close his guess would be...


	23. Angel

**Chapter 23  
>~Angel<strong>

"Emily! Sweetheart!" Sam cried, leaning over his imprint who laid unconscious near the door. He felt her pulse, not even taking a glimpse at the person standing at the door.

"What happened?" Seth asked poking his head into the corridor. He looked over at the brunette, covered in dirt and dripping with water. It took him a second to realise who it was- even when she slowly lifted her head up from Emily to him.

"Nicky..." He whispered dreamily. He must be dreaming. There was no way Nicky Summers is standing at the door.

Leah heard from the dining room curioused and mad that he would joke around like that. She stood up, walked over to Seth, slapped him on the head giving a harsh glare. How dare he make jokes- pretending she's at the door while she's probably rotting in her grave.

Her thoughts halted when she saw the teenage girl sigh heavily. Her breathing was ragid and her face was red from the cold.

"Nicky?" Sam asked standing up, Emily slowly waking up in his arms.

"Hi," She breathed out. She blinked a couple time and held the doorframe, looking like she was about to collapse any minute.

The boys rushed in after hearing a familiar voice. One that could only make the suffering go away, the pain in a certain packmates heart vanish and the cocky arrogant persona return. One that could wake Paul from his depression.

"NICOLE!"

"NICKY!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"...how?" Collin asked over the ruckus and swearing over the pack.

"Can I... sleep on it, then answer questions?" Nicky panted. She rested her free hand over her heart that was racing hysterically.

She looked up just in time to be squished in a tall man sandwhich. She hugged them all back but the tugging in her heart was getting incredibly impatient.

Her feet moved on her own accord. She barely realised Emily was staring at her wide eyed.

"Aren't you meant to be dead?" She whispered. Her voice was not rude but it was full of fear.

"Probably," Nicky said with a smile on her face. "Where's Paul?" She asked to anyone.

Seth who was pretty much beaming his face off was pulling her away from the crowd of stunned teenage wolves and dragged her to where her heart was directing, "Waiting for you,"

Nicky smiled, well she tried to. She was exhausted and was dirty and soaking wet from head to toe. She could use a nice warm bath right now but it seemed like she had to do something first- something important.

Seth pushed her in the guest room, shutting the door behind her leaving her alone in the room with Paul.

Loud whispering and quiet shouting could be heard from down the street. The pack and Emily talking the mouths off.

Nicky ignored them- she'll answer questions later.

**Nicky's POV**

I walked to the bed slowly. A massive lump in the bed indicating someone asleep. It was a bit smelly in the room. Like body odour and expired take away food. Judging by the old pizza boxes in the corner and soda cans crushed on the ground I'd take a bet and say someone had been spending way too much time in the room.

I got to the bed, pulled the covers off and almost gasped at the sight.

Paul.

The most handsome, arrogant, self-absorbed guy I have ever known looked sick, weak and sad.

His eyes were red and puffy, big bags beneath them making his tear stained cheek look very pale compared to his normal honey coloured skin tone.

I didn't even realise that the pulling and the tugging of my heart stopped when I was standing infront of him.

He was asleep but his chest was heaving harshly. Maybe he was having a nightmare? I brushed the hair away from his forehead noticing the beads of sweat forming in his hairline. His body heat was warmer too.

My finger nails that were covered in mud began to irritate me so I quickly dashed my hand behind my back- hidden from my view and out of contact with Paul's body.

I saw how much room there was left in the king-size bed. Without thinking I lifted the covers up and scooted under. My body was freezing and I needed a heater- Why hello warm man!

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, scooting into the crook of his arms. He subconsiously pulled me in closer his chin resting on my head and his grip tightening.

I smiled- out of all the places in the world, Paul's arms would have to be my favourite.

I hate to say it but... I like Paul. Alot. Maybe more then like but I couldn't be so sure. He's mean, selfish and tried to pressure me into loving him. He wouldn't leave me alone and he was a wolf- I remembered.

But I love how he is confident, sure of himself and somehow knew that I would love him. I love how he wouldn't take no for an answer and I loved how he came to rescue me. I love how he I feel safe with him, I loved how we could be unreal-fictional creatures that are only meant to be in fairytales.

Oh boy, Yep. I think it's love. I think I do... I love him.

I love Paul Walker.

I'm not ashamed, here in his arms I don't feel like I've lost dignity in admitting it. I feel like I can finally lift that weight off my shoulders... now I just have to tell him.

Wait- he isn't awake yet. And he probably is the one who buried me. How am I going to confess to him? I don't want to sound pathetic. I don't want to lose my confidence. I want to stay strong.

Realising this was hard because I'll miss my independance. I'll miss my tough I-don't-need-a-man facade. I guess I'll have to live with it though, aslong as Paul would accept me. I don't even know what Paul thinks of me- Hell, he thinks I'm dead.

I just hope that this whole mermaid thing won't make him think I'm repulsive.

I gulped, closing my eyes and pushing back my thoughts, I'll deal with them later. For now I recoiled into his body, absorbing his body heat and letting sleep overtake me.

I don't know what will happen when he wakes up but I pray to God that he is as happy to see me like I am to see him.

**Paul's POV**

It was weird. My dreams weren't full of darkness and shit, at first it did. It was me- alone. No one else around and then all of a sudden a gust of wind blows in my direction and I'm looking at a beautiful angel. It's Nicky.

I remember smiling, running to her like an idiot and embracing her tight in my hold. It was a good dream. Better then most that I've had lately.

The dream ended and I felt myself waking up. A cold chill made me shiver.

_Emily _I thought bitterly. She's probably opened the window or something, trying to get the smell out. She's tried to make me have a shower but I just can't find the energy.

I squeeze me eyes tighter ignoring the clump of blanket I was gripping on. I didn't want to wake up and see the sunshine and the mother fucking birds singing happily.

I want to die.

There, I said it. Thanks to a certain asshole of an alpha I'm not allowed to. Can't a guy kill himself in peace!

GOD DAMN IT!

MY fingers clentched, if _she _isn't alive why the hell am I?

I tried making a deal with God, Satan, Mohammed, Taha-Aki, Budha etc. Everything. I've prayed, I've dreamed- but nothing fucking works!

Nothing. And the 'sweet release' of death isn't even an option.

why can't anyone get that through their thick heads.

How can I live- when she is burried in the ground!

I've gone through stages, there's five by the way. I haven't got passed the first four.

I've gotten angry, mad, depressed, isolating myself, suicidal, disbelieving, guilty etc. Emotions have rushed through me but nothing seems to rewind the clock.

It should have been me.

I should have been the one to be taken by the bloody Volturi. I should have been the one to be held hostage- to be tortured. I should have been the one in Aro's hands when he cracked her spinal chord in half. I should have been the one to die- Not. Her!

My eyes stung, they felt puffy and red and it hurts to blink. I should expect it. I managed to cry myself to sleep last night. You know I haven't even gotten out of bed in the past week?

I'm not even wearing clothes right now. I refuse to do anything that Nicky can't.

She can't change clothes- so I won't.

She can't eat- so I won't. (Don't mind the pizza boxes and empty soda cans everywhere)

She can't shower- so I won't.

She can't love again- So I refuse too. Not that I would anyway.

She can't live- but I can. And oh how I hate that.

She can only rest- so I've been sick with misery in Emily and Sam's guest bedroom.

My eyes opened on their own. The darkness in my room made it easy to know that it was probably night time or early morning.

The doona I was holding onto sighed slightly and I realised that I was almost dripping wet with mud and rain -wait what? I looked to my side and froze.

It was _her._ I haven't said her name in a while. Her hair, her arms, her body, her face. It was all there.

I lied there, my eyes opened wide, my mouth hanging open. I must be dreaming.

I couldn't move, not even when she clung onto me in her sleep.

She was wearing that same yellow dress she was burried in. She was covered in the dirt she was buried in.

_I'm dreaming._

I tightened my arms around her, seeming to realise that she didn't vanish.

_I'm dreaming._

She nuzzled her wet hair into my neck, a tingly sensation brisled through my body.

_I'm dreaming._

I leant to her. Giving a subtle kiss ontop of her head then flinched back- waitin for her to awaken and smack me across the head like she would. Except it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up at me innocently.

It's too Good to be true. I must be dreaming.

"Paul?" HOLY FUCK!

"N-Nicky?" I asked. Her name rolling off my tongue.

"What's up?" She asked easily. Like everything was fine.

"I must be fucking dreaming," I said a bit harshly.

It was a dream. A cruel, cruel dream where it teased and tortured me. Showing me what could have been- what might have been.

She pinched me hard, right on my neck where my soft spot was. "Ow," I said startled, my anger fading when I looked into her beautiful green eyes.

"Well if you were dreaming, you would have woken up," She said, smiling slightly at the end of her sentence.

I looked at her- fully looked at her, "Am I dead?" I asked hopefully.

I'm not the greatest guy, the kindest neighbour or even a good samaritan, Hell I'm not even a samaritan. I wouldn't go to heaven, I can't even remember 'passing the shiny gates into heaven,' so does this mean I'm in hell?

Cause if this was hell- with her by my side it's my heaven.

"I'm not dead," Her voice distracted me of my thoughts.

"My angel," I murmured stupidly. Where the fuck did that come from? I looked down at her- she could try to look her worst but she'd still be stunningly gorgeous. She was my angel but did I have to say it out loud? God, she must think I'm such a pussy.

She looked at me, her finger tracing around my peck absent mindly, my breath caught in my throat. And let me just tell you- my breath _never _catches in my throat. And she wasn't even trying to seduce me.

Man, I want her. Not just sexual but I want-no need her!

I want her to be mine. Mine and mine only.

She kissed me. On the lips, holding my face inbetween her perfect hands. I forgot what I was thinking and kissed her back, with everything that I had. Showing her how much I loved her in a simply kiss.

"Mine," I said on her lips possessively.

"Yours," She replied, tugging on my bottom lip gently.

I must be fucking dreaming.

Before I forget- or wake up I pulled her away from her(reluctantly) my hands on her perfect cheeks. She looked at me, tilting her head cutely as if to ask a silent question.

"I. Love. You," I said firmly. My face was serious to show that I mean it. That she should never forget it.

She smiled, "I love you too," My perfect Nicky smiled and I think my heart might have stopped. I believed her.

"You better not be joking," I said narrowing my eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," let's just say she didn't get to finish saying that.

* * *

><p>"So... you were hibernating?" I asked her again. I lifted her up in my arms pulling her ontop of me not caring that I was covered in sweet and odour and she was was muddy. We were lying together, our fingers laced together and her feet wrapped around eachother.<p>

She still hadn't moved from her spot on the bed- not that I would let her, she was never leaving my side again.

"If you say 'like a bear,' one more time- you're gonna get slapped," She threatened, I would have taken her seriously if she wasn't smiling.

"Well then call it something else, not hibernating," I said running my free hand through her dirty yet perfect hair. Everything about her was perfect. She could try and not be perfect and she would do a perfect job at failing to not be perfect- she's just too perfect for me.

"Coming from someone who 'phases'" She mocked.

"Hey, use those lips for kissing not teasing," I retorted leaning towards her to capture her lips.

She backed away, laughing at my face and the sound of disapointment from my throat. "Don't tell me what to do," She said with a smirk on her perfect face. Have I mentioned she was perfect?

"Since you're mine and you're never leaving my side again," I said suddenly serious.

"I'm not property," She said looking away. I ran my hand through her hair a couple more times again before she spoke, "But if I'm yours, and you're mine... doesn't that mean you have to do what I say?" She raising her eyebrow in question.

"Anything," I looked in her eyes- showing her I meant it. It's true, I'd do anything for her, she just has to ask.

She smiled nodding slowly. "Is that part of the imprint?" She asked backtracking on the information I told her moments ago.

"No, it has nothing to do with the imprint. This is me talking," I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"So the imprint only showed you who to love, it didn't actually make you love me. You chose to?" She asked slowly, as if trying to make herself understand.

"Yes. Have I ever told you how smart you are?" I said honestly. I can't even remember how long it took for Emily and Kim to understand.

"So... we're meant to be together- til the end," She asked ignoring my question.

I nodded slowly, worried that I might be scaring her off.

"Um... ok?" She stated like a question.

"Ok?" I asked sitting up. She came up with me and I tucked her closer to me.

"Yeah, ok. I don't know what to think. It's kind of scary... no offence," She said in a little voice. I nodded. That's what I thought when I first saw her. Now I don't find anything scary about our situation.

"Take your time, aslong as you don't push me away- I'll be cool with whatever you decide," It might not look like it but I was frantic on the inside.

Why did I say that? I would definitely not be 'cool' with whatever she decides. What if she just wants to be friends? What if we grow up and she finds someone else? And I have to be her maid- I mean man, man of honour in her wedding and I pretend to be 'cool' with it but on the inside I'm dying but I wouldn't tell her because it's all about her happiness. There's gotta be a movie like that out there somewhere.

She sat there, staring off into space, I had to break her away from her thoughts. If she thinks too much she'll realise how I'm not good enough for her.

"So um... you killed your dad?" I asked then almost facepalmed once I realised what I had just said. Oh my God! I'm such a dick.

She suprised me by laughing, "Yeah," She said, staring off into space again, she spoke again this time her voice was sober, "He was a vampire... by the way,"

My jaw dropped.

Holy Mother Fucking SHIT!

"Explain." I demanded holding her by her shoulders.

Man, I have some serious apoligising to do. I thought she was a ruthless killer.

Fuck me.


	24. Family

**Chapter 24  
>~Family<strong>

"You really thought I'd kill my own father? But I couldn't help it... he was a bloodsucker he could have hurt someone-"

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm not blaming you," Paul said swiping his thumb under her eye to catch a stray tear.

She nodded, sitting up slowly and standing up from the bed.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Paul demanded his arms outstretched and a frown on his face.

"To see the others, you come to me," She said opening the door.

When the door opened suddenly a group of shapeshifters fell to the floor in a heap. A group of eavesdroppingg shapeshifters that is.

Nicky laughed, scaring the crap at out Collin who got up, standing on Brady's head before bolting out of there.

"Where did he go?" Emily asked somewhere underneath the men. Once the pile cleared Nicky noticed how Sam hovered over Emily to protect her from the weight.

"He's scared of Nicole," Sam said easily, standing up and taking Emily with him.

"Why?" Nicky asked. She didn't think she was scary.

"Ah, hello. You woke up from the dead. And if you don't walk on water and turn water into wine then that's not normal!" Embry said a bit too loudly.

"Hey! Don't raise your voice around her!" Paul yelled from the bed. Glaring at Embry, his fingers trembling around her.

"Sorry Nick, c'mere," He said engulfing her in a hug, "Girl, you need a shower," He said making her laugh.

"Well sorry, coffins don't supply showers inside," She joked but it only made half of the guys wince.

"Nicky, Nicky!" Quil said grabbing her hand and leading her out.

"Paul get up, what are you doing?" Nicky heard Jared ask behind her as she was lead to the dining table.

"I um... I'm nude," He said nervously making half the guys and making Leah give him a dirty look.

"EW Paul! I was in the same bed as you!" Nicky yelled. How did she not realise he was naked...

Jacob let out a scorching belly laugh, glad that everything seemed alright from now on and he could laugh once again.

After everyone was seated around the table and Paul put on some shorts everyone looked at Nicky expectantly.

"What?" She asked self consciously.

Emily and Leah shared a look, "You gonna tell us how you're not pushing daisys anymore?" Leah shrugged.

"She was hibernating," Paul supplied scooting his chair closer to Nicky's sneakily.

"Like a bear?" Seth asked. Earning a few snickers.

Nicky sighed, "Yes, yes like a bear," She rolled her eyes, "I don't know how it works- I don't have the answers but a side effect that comes with being a mermaid is the full moon. And it's like a sleeping mode. Where my whole body shuts down to re-energise itself. And because a broken neck takes time to heal it's why it took longer for me to 'wake up,'" She used her fingers to qoute 'wake up.'

"So you weren't dead..." Brady asked rolling his eyes when Collin tensed up.

"She't not a fucking zombie!" Paul said outraged. He grabbed onto Nicky and pulled her roughly into his lap.

"It may have seemed like I was dead since my heartbeat stopped and my breathing haulted but no I wasn't actually dead, it just felt like I was sleeping, until I woke up that is..." Her face turned thoughtful as she stared off into space.

"How'd you get out?" Emily asked quietly serving everyone hot chocolates and giving Nicky a towel to put around her.

"Dug my way out, I didn't know where I was, it was scary," She confessed.

Emily looked down ashamed. She felt quilt kick in when she realised how terrifiying it must have been.

"What did your family say?" Quil asked, resting a hand on her leg. Paul growled pushing it off and placing his there instead.

Nicky gasped. Her hands slapping her mouth when it went slack.

"I take it they didn't handle it very well?" Embry asked slowly, watching her reaction.

"No... my family. I forgot. I totally forgot," She stood up but Paul wouldn't let go, he had his hands around her waist and pulled her back into his lap.

"Paul leave her be. Did you need a phone sweetie?" Emily asked leading Nicky into the kitchen were the cord-phone was.

Paul sighed when letting her go. This is the first and last time she's going somewhere without him.

"You're so obsessed with her, did you know that?" Jacob asked looking between the two as Nicky walked into the kitchen behind Emily.

"Shut up," He mumbled. Staring at the door waiting for her return.

"What did you do to get her to put up with you?" Leah asked seriously. It was weird to see her avoid him one minute and the next her tolerating him enough to sit in his lap and even sleep with him while he was naked.

"Yeah dude. Thought she hated you," Jared said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Didn't you guys hear her say she loved him?" Seth asked trying to defend Paul.

"Nah- she must have been sleep talking. She doesn't love him," Embry said helpfully.

"Why would she? He's been a jackass to her," Sam said giving Paul a stern look. He would never treat his Emily the way Paul treats Nicky.

While the pack discussed her love for him Paul sat there quietly. Thinking about everything they were saying.

He was hurt at first and then he got mad. The pack was lying or his Nicky was.

He stood up suddenly, the chair he was sitting on flew back onto the floor. His whole frame was shaking with anger.

"Paul, calm down," Sam said standing up.

Paul ignored him- glad that it wasn't an order and stormed into the kitchen waiting with impatience as Nicky hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Emily asked, putting her hand on Nicky's arm.

"It was the movers. They said they were packing up furniture and that my mum was quitting her job as we speak. I have to go..." Nicky said scrambling away but Paul trapped her in by blocking the back door.

"I'll be... in there," Emily excused herself, leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"Paul move. I need to see my family," She stepped to one side but he followed her.

"No," He said keeping his cool.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing him to one side with her strength. He stumbled but regained his balance grabbing onto Nicky around the hips and walking away from the door.

"Hey! Let me go, I need to go! Paul!" She yelled, trying to pry his hands off of her. His iron grip made that almost impossible.

She was put down on the bench with Paul's hands holding her in place by her arms.

"If you don't love me that's..." He took a gulp of air to try and calm himself down, "...fine, but if you lie to me, that is definitely not fine," He said icily. Giving her a mean glare that he would regret later.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, trying to get off the counter but Paul wouldn't have it and tightened his grip on her.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled. She didn't even flinch. She raised an eyebrow, a tiny smirk on her face.

"You have some serious anger issues," She said, the smirk increasing.

He shook her shoulders but not too much to actually cause any damage, "You don't love me" He said slowly. Nicky's face fell as she felt his fingers vibrate on the skin on her upper arms.

"Way to prove it," She joked giving a meanful glace at the red marks forming on her arms.

He let go suddenly, ashamed that he hurt her but furious that she wasn't taking this serious.

He walked to the sink placing his hands either side and hunching his back. Nicky wasn't in a rush to see her family anymore.

"You think I lied to you?" She asked firmly. A bit offended that she finally confessed to him and he didn't even believe her. That hurt.

"I know you did," His voice rang. She could feel the betrayal wash over her.

She didn't have anything to say. She couldn't prove it. And right now she certainly didn't want to show him. But that aching in her heart returned and she knew it had something to do with Paul.

"You know... I came here first. To see you. Not my mum, not my sister, not anyone but you." Her voice was deadly quiet but she knew he could hear perfectly.

"You're the first person I want to see after... everything. The first person. Think about that," She was proud her voice didn't quiver or break as she jumped off the counter and walked to the back door. She looked over at Paul once more and saw he hadn't moved. His back was still to her.

She opened the door and walked out, not even looking back as she ran the short path to her home. Where hopefully her family was.

* * *

><p>As Nicky snuck along the side of her house she noticed how bright the sun was today. Her yellow dress was torn to shreds and didn't even look yellow anymore.<p>

She grimaced at the thought of what her hair would look like.

She pocked her head around the corner and saw a white moving van where two guys in blue jumpsuits were lifting a couch into the back of the truck.

Her mum's car was gone. She must still be at work.

She wondered about Carlisle and his family.

Meh- She'll go see them later. Right now she needs to stop them from moving.

"HEY!" She called out waving her hands in the air like a lunatic, gaining the mover's attentions.

"Um, hey?" One of them asked. He looked her up and down, noticing her disheveled attire.

"Stop!" She said running up to them. Her barefeet bleeding from the pebbles as she crossed the drive way.

"Sorry kiddo. We're on a tight schedual," The other one with the name tag 'Barry' said.

"No. You need to stop ...moving. There's no need for your service!" She said putting her dirty hands on the black leather sofa.

"Unless you're a resident in the house I suggest you leave us to do our work," Barry said ignoring her and lifting the couch into the truck.

"Yes. I mean, yes I'm a resident. I live here!" She pleaded. The stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

The first man sighed, "Whatever she says. You're the boss," He said agitated as they pulled the sofa out of the truck.

"Thank you! Can you do me a favour and unload everything?" She asked in her sweetest voice.

"Sure, kiddo," Barry jumped into the truck and began picking up boxes, the other mover reluctant and rolled his eyes at her.

She ignored them, running into the house. The door was wide open for the movers for easier access.

She was walking upstairs when she heard a certain voice. She could almost cry!

"Um, tomorrow maybe? The movers came in early this morning. I- it's just... too hard," Nicky heard as her sister walked out of the kitchen crying. She pocked her head around and saw Carly on her cell, on the floor leaning against the cupboards, tears rolling down her eyes.

Nicky's heart broke but now was not the time to scare the crap out of her little sister so she walked up stairs stealthily, without making a sound.

She walked into Carly's room and opened up the blinds to let the light in. It was so dark and depressing in here.

She opened the window up to get the smell out. Seems like another person was wallowing away in their room.

Once it was open Nicky casually sat on the window frame, waiting for her sister to come upstairs.

She only had to wait 2 minutes.

The sounds of her heavy footsteps were heard as Carly dragged her feet up the stiars.

Sniffles and her panting breath was tempting enough to make Nicky want to run down the stairs and embrace her sister in a hug.

When the door opened wider Carly rubbed her eyes. The light invading her sense. She walked blinding to her bed without noticing the figure lounging on the window.

She mumbled something coherently about 'damn sunshine' and stood up before freezing, going stiff as a board as she noticed Nicky.

Nicky smiled sheepishly, wiggled her fingers in wave before getting up to catch her sister as she fainted.

"Damn it, people have got to stop doing that!" She grumbled to herself as her sister went limp in her arms.


	25. Savior

**Chapter 25  
>~Savior<strong>

"You're never, ever leaving me again! Never ever!" Mum said squeezing me extra tight. I smiled at her through my tears, it wasn't the first time someone had said something like that to me today.

"That's fine with me," I agreed, feeling my sisters arms wrap around my back. I felt her tears through my dress and twisted my body around so I could hug them both.

Mum had walked in only five minutes ago. She saw me with Carly in my arms, she was still dizzy but she wouldn't stop hugging me. I didn't mind though. Anyways, mum came in screaming screaming at the movers, almost had a heart attack when she saw me then walked back out, apoligised to the movers before embracing me so tight I think I burst a rib.

I sighed before explaining what had happened. Why did it feel like this was the millionth time I've explained? It's easy to listen, hard to understand.

I get that, really. But can't everyone just be in one room when I explain?

I'd be lying if I said I didn't mind though. I missed everyone so much. It still hadn't occured to me that I was forgetting something.

* * *

><p><em>~Molly Anne Summers~<br>1985-2010  
>Loving sister, daughter and friend<br>Rest in Peace_

It's been a week. And this is where I stand. Infront of an empty grave covered in flowers of all sorts. Cards of memories and inside jokes. Pendants and little trinkets for Molly to take with her in the after life.

It was scary to think that I survived and she didn't. I didn't understand. Not one bit.

Maybe vampire venom really did kill her. Maybe she's a half-vampire mermaid? I could only guess because I knew, for sure, that I would never find out.

Could my survival be the secret Aro was searching for? I had wondered countless nights. I don't think I had slept a wink in the past week.

Or could it be the fact that I had yet to turn into a mermaid since that awful day in Italy?

I wouldn't know- I would never know.

Surprisingly that didn't bother me.

I was happy to not have this weight of this massive secret on my shoulders. And I was happy to be utterly clueless.

...I was no good at keeping secrets anyways.

Questions of my transformation flooded my brain as I kneeled on the grave I was once buried alive in. I had asked personally if it would be okay for her tombstone to replace mine.

No one objected to that. I certainly wasn't using the nice space to lie under.

A big oak tree that shaded the surrounding graves stood proudly beside the marble stone.

When the sun reached a certain point in the sky, the sunlight hit right on Molly's spot.

I'm sure she'd like it. Wildflowers grew around the yard.

Surprisingly, the graveyard didn't feel glumy and grey.

It was bright and colourful- unlike the night I was here.

I was happy that Molly was free from the cell. Finally free. Even if death was the cost.

I dipped my fingers in the moist, black soil that wasn't covered with flower petals.

Her body was absent. The graveyard was empty now. The memorial service was over half an hour ago. I remember my sister giving me a watery smile, holding my hand out while mum kissed my head. There hadn't been a dry eye the entire ceremony.

But I needed this moment to myself. I don't think anyone understands the connection I had to my aunt. I just needed a moment to say goodbye properly.

I wiped a stray tear. Molly supposedly died by a snake bite. The venom spread to quickly. And found it's way to her heart.

She died a hero.

My hero.

She saved my life. She sacrificed her own life for mine and no one would know that.

No one would ever know that.

Guests of all sizes, races and ages visited. I already knew that Molly was loved. But the graveyard was more full of the living bodies than the dead. And that's heaps if you have seen the sheer size of the cemetary.

Emotions ran through my body. I didn't know what I felt right now.

But I really hope that someone from Volterra has enough humanity left in them to give Molly and the other mermaids in the ice-cell a proper burial that they deserved.

I re-read the tombstone. And my hands winded their way up behind my neck. Unclasping the leather necklace attached around my neck. I held it up, letting the sun beams glint of the vampire tooth that once belonged in my father's mouth.

I polished the dirt of it with my black dress that I wore.

I gently placed the necklace that matched Molly's over the tombstone so it hung freely on it's own and swung delicately with the wind.

It was all I could think of to give her.

And I hoped giving her this for whatever reason she would use it for in the afterlife because it had meant so much to me.

She's in heaven. Because I know for sure she'd be up there, smiling down at me right now and probably yelling at angel or something.

I smiled at the thought.

I wondered again what had happened to my transformation process. I hadn't turned 'mermaid' since Italy. And there had been a fullmoon last night.  
>It was strange, does this my vampire-slaying days were over? Even if Paul and my mother would let me face to face with a vampire?<p>

Maybe this was the big secret that Aro had wanted.

Maybe death changed me somehow. Reversed the cycle of the transformation.

Maybe... but maybe it wasn't.

I wouldn't know now. The secret is now kept from the Volturi guards. For that I was glad.

I wouldn't want to know what they'd do with that information.

I stood up almost instantly when a shadow block the sun. Warm arms wrapped around my body and pulled me into a muscular chest.

I inhaled the foresty scent and leaned into Paul.

Paul and I made up- or made out if you prefer.

It was stupid that we doubted the love we shared for one another.

We didn't need to write poetry about sappy feelings.

We didn't write songs to play about how gushy our hearts were.

We didn't need to shout from a skyscraper about our love.

We didn't need all that. We needed eachother.

"I fucken love you," Paul murmured nuzzling his cheek on the side of my neck.

That's about as romantic as Paul gets. And I love that.

We weren't the most romantic couple.

But we were honest, said what was on our minds.

"I fucken love you too," I agreed. A smile etched upon my face.

I turned my head and crashed my lips to his. He smiled but didn't brake the kiss. Instead kissing me more deeply.

I knew then that it would be okay. That everything would be fine because I accept it!

I heard there was five stages for healing.

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining/guilt.

Depression.

And finally... acceptance.

I accepted Molly's death, Paul's possessiveness, mum's over-protectiveness, the packs love and support, Carly's glances every five seconds to see if I would drop dead at any moment, rumours about Molly, gossip about me and how my death was a horrible attempt for a prank and most importantly, I accept myself.

As corny as that seems, I do.

I accept reality. Now I just have to face it. With my family and friends by my side.

I couldn't ask for more.

**The End.**

**Epilogue? What am I talking about- OF COURSE! :D**


	26. Epilogue

**-EPILOGUE-**

**Paul's POV**

I stood near the back of the line in a butt ugly blue robe. I was standing between Dan Vincetto and Hilary White in alphabetical order.

The buzz in the air was unmistakable.

My sight set on to the stage to where the principal was handing out certificates, Jared caught my eye and I turned my head to him and almost laughed at what a douche he looked like in that ugly cap.

We were all matching in the fugly graduation attire.

Jared stood on his toes- though there was no need since he was taller than the students _and _teachers in the cramped hall we were all tightly shoved in.

He waved to someone on stage- to Kim. She smiled shyly at him and wiggled her fingers subtly. He beamed when he noticed a piece of paper- a cue card, in her tight grip.

The Valedictory speech.

When Jared found out that Kim was Valedictorian he almost burst with pride.

I remember walking up and down the street with him, talking to random strangers, boasting how his girlfriend is the smartest person in the world.

I also remember punching him in the face because he was wrong- so wrong.

Jared moved back an inch, revealing the only person in the entire hall that could wear a blue robe and matching cap and still look hot as hell.

Nicky.

She had her eyes to the audience, her gaze flicking to the rest of the pack that sat at the front who would cheer their asses off when someone they knew would get called on stage.

I saw her family in the middle of the stands, her mum sitting next to mine while they both handed each other tissues for their teary eyes.

Even Mandy and Carly were sitting next to eachother, big smiles on their faces while they chatted aimlessly.

Over the past year our families have gotten close, Emily and Sam have gotten married, Jacob imprinted on Vampire girl's daughter, the packs have split up, the packs have reunited back together, Brady imprinted on Collin's cousin, everyone's a year older and Nicky and I have been an official couple.

"Nicole Summers," The principal announced, breaking out of my reverie. I whipped my head to the stage where Nicky gracefully walked up the steps.

The crowd roared with excitment as she accepted her diploma. I clapped and cheered with the rest of the pack who were giving her a standing ovation.

But when her stunning eyes flickered over to me I froze.

I swear, I am the luckiest man to ever live.

She winked at me once before hopping into the group of graduated students, making my heart jump.

"Jared Thail," Was next. I distinctly heard everyone of the packs voice, even from the five new kids that had phased in last three months.

I cheered for him but my attention was souly focused on Nicky. A beam was on her face and she was looking right back at me, her eyes sparkling with delight.

I don't know how long I was standing there watching her but someone tried to roughly push me, I turned around and snarled at Dan.

"Whoa dude, relax. They just called your name," He had his arms up in a surrender kind of way, nudging his head towards the stage.

The crowd went ballistic. And a tiny smirk appeared on my face.

"Congratulations, Paul," The principal said, handing me the rolled up paper.

I held it up high above my head for the crowd to see before jogging backwards to the spot next to Nicky.

I didn't care that we were on stage while everyone was looking, I didn't care that it was probably very innapropriate and all of the teachers that had tried to teach me something over the years were watching, but I grabbed onto Nicky's face, dropping my diploma as I crashed my lips to hers.

Giggles and more cheers arupted and I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

Even a few wolf whistles were heard. I wonder what group of friends that came from.

She pulled away, her cheeks flushed a little her lips covered with a bit of my saliva.

She looked stunning.

"Congratulations Paul," She whispered. She pecked me once more before bending down to pick up what was dropped from our hands.

Before I knew it my fist collided with Stan Calf as he checked out _MY _imprints ass.

It then created a ruckus. People were carrying on and gathered in a circle around an unconscious Stan.

Stan's a stupid name anyways.

"PAUL WALKER!" The principal announced over the speakers.

I could _feel _Sam's disapointment on me as he dragged me away by my shoulders.

But I swear- swear on my life, I saw Nicky smiling, shaking her head as I was shoved down the steps into the back double doors.

Almost like she was amused by me. My face broke out into a dorky smile.

"Paul!" Sam yelled, demanding my attention.

"Yes?" I asked sheepishly, trying to get the corner of my lips into a straight line.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I caught the glimpse of his wedding ring shine from the lost sunlight that covered us.

Seeing that made my pocket almost burn. I became very aware to what was hidden in there now.

"Can you go one day without hitting someone?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Well if they didn't look at my girlfriend's ass," I retorded in an instant. My fists were were clentched tightly by my sides. All traces of a smile on my face was gone.

"It's your Graduation Day, just ignore everyone else. You get to spend the rest of your life with Nicky- other boys don't get that chance," He said as if that would suddenly solve everything.

"And they never will," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Paul-"

"She's mine. And everything on her, including her ass, is mine too. I don't like other people touching _my _stuff," I cut him off.

"God, Paul. You're so possessive. She's not a piece of meat," Sam argued.

"I know that... she's so much more," I backtracked, realising what a caveman I must of sounded like.

He sighed once again, covering his face with his hands, "Go," I think I heard him say. His voice was muffled by his palms.

"What?" I was kind of expecting him to order me home or something. Maybe even do double patrols?

"Go! It's your last day of being a student at the school. Make it last,"

He didn't get to finish that sentence as I bolted through the double doors and into the auditorium.

I saw the disaproving looks from many of my teachers as I snuck back on stage while Kim nervously stood infront of the microphone, making her speech.

Jared was standing intently behind her. His arms were linked together under his chin as he mouthed every word coming from Kim's mouth.

"I've become someone, I know who I am now..." Kim went on.

I looked around at the spot where Stan once was. He was now sitting on a chair with an icebag, glumly, pressed against his cheek. He glared in my direction but I took no notice.

"I've not only learned so much, but I have found myself. The people I love are all here, friends... family. Even teachers. I wouldn't be here without them," Kim's voice was in the background as Nicky waved me over to the spot beside her.

I walked over, making sure I gained no attention. Jared would kill me if I ruined Kim's moment.

As I stood beside her I felt her hand clutch mine. I looked down at Nicky to see a small smile on her lips.

"We did it," She whispered.

I could only nod. she made me speechless, and she barely had to try. My heart was pounding as my pocket seemed to weigh a tone.

After the ceremony I was surrounded by the pack. I literally had to push them over to get through.

I saw a glimpse of the purple dress Nicky wore under her blue robe, through the swinging doors that led outside.

I saw the rain pouring from the window, a gasp broke from my throat as I rushed through the emotional crowd of people.

I could just see a few sprinkles of rain as they touched Nicky's skin, making me move frantically faster.

"NICKY!" I called out.

What was she thinking?

She stood there, still as ever and watched the sky as the grey clouds roared, angry thunder.

I pushed the doors open, barging my way out to where she was standing alone.

"Paul?" She asked turning around.

"Nicky! What are you thinking? It's raining out here," I said standing infront of her.

She gave me 'the look' the one she normally gives me when she thinks I'm over reacting.

"You could get a cold," I shrugged off my robe and gently wrapped it around her shoulders.

She rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed but her smile told me otherwise.

"You shouldn't worry too much," She said.

I scoffed, "Then don't make me worried," I wrapped my arms around her, officially glad that her mermaid days were over.

Not that her in mermaid form wasn't breath-taking but I like being able to keep her warm when it's raining and not worry about keeping her from water.

We don't really know why she doesn't transform anymore.

Maybe it was something to do with the big secret?

Ah well, I couldn't care less anyways.

"What are you doing out here?" I breathed in her ear. I watched as goosebumps appeared on her neck.

"Watching the rain," She said quietly as I nuzzled her neck, "What are _you _doing out here?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Watching you," I said without hesitation.

She smiled before leaning in for a quick kiss. I held her head between my hands gently as I kept her closer.

My lips moved with hers and her fingers clasped into my hair.

"I love you," She mumbled against my lips.

I think she could feel the smile spread across my lips while they were still attached to hers.

"I love you more," I finished.

I couldn't be happier.

_'I know what I want to be now,"_ I remember Kim saying in her speech. As I looked at my Nicky's eyes as we seperated I knew exactly what I wanted to be now.

I want to be Nicky's. Forever.

My hand found it's way into the back pocket of my jeans where I clutched the velvet box that has been burning a hole, just waiting to be presented to my girl.

I didn't care if I was possessive, as long as she'll have me.

'Cause today was the day I would make her mine. And mine alone.

**THE END**

**{Thank you to all my amazing readers who have stuck by throughout the story! This would not be finished without you!}**


End file.
